Digimon Cross
by Kingkaiju
Summary: It is the year 2020. Digimon, and humans live together in peace, exchanging knowledge, culture, and technology. However, just under the surface of peace, dark schemes, and corruption fester. A group of young people find themselves crossing paths, and are drawn into the mysterious happenings, and grander designs around them. (NOW ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)
1. Episode 1:A Chance Encounter

**Episode 1: A Chance Encounter**

The bell rang through the halls of St. Christina's private high school. Signaling the end of final period and the school day. The students were quick to rise from their seats. Their teachers spouting reminders of homework, and projects as the teens poured from the classrooms.

One such student, was Molly Mhan. She walked through the halls, chatting idly with her friends. Once she was sure there were no teachers or faculty about. She untied the bow around the neck of her uniform and rolled up her sleeves. Exposing more of her olive colored skin. With a sigh, she gave a gentle shake of her head. The bangs of her long black hair swaying with her movements.

Molly and her friends made their way out onto the school grounds, continuing their conversation. Once they reached the gate, the group parted ways. Molly waved goodbye to her friends, before turning the corner. Soon spotting her digimon partner, Liollmon, waiting for her patiently.

He appeared like a lion cub and was about the same size. A red tuft of hair sat atop his head, with a matching one at the end of his tail. Wrapped about his neck, was a golden collar, with an emerald pendant.

"How was your day?" Liollmon asked as he approached.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." she replied, reaching down to give the lion a quick scratch behind the ears. "How bout you?"

"Nothing too exciting. Though I did catch a bird earlier today." He smacked his lips. "It was delicious."

Molly stuck out her tongue with a grimace. "Ugh that's gross." She quickly shook the thought from her mind. "Anyway, why don't we head over to digimon town, and get some real food?"

Liollmon frowned a little. "You know your father doesn't like it when you don't head straight home."

She clicked her tongue, and harrumphed. "Yeah well, he can stuff it."

Liollmon sighed heavily. He knew trying to convince her was a fruitless effort, so he relented.

"Fine. But, you should at least tell your mother."

A satisfied smirk crossed the girl's lips. "Yeah I know. I'll call her right now."

She quickly whipped out her phone, clicked her mother's number on her contact list, and brought the device to her ear. There was only a couple of rings, before a soft ,gentle voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, sweetheart." greeted her mother.

"Hey mom. I was just gonna let you know me and Liollmon are gonna head over to Oni Bowl, in digimon town to grab a bite."

"Oh, I'm glad you called when you did then. I was just about to get dinner started."

Molly overheard the distinct sound of running water, and dishes clattering.

"Do you want anything while I'm out?" Molly asked.

Her mother pondered for a moment before replying. "If you could get me a spicy chicken soup that would be great."

"Yeah sure thing. Oh, and...don't tell dad about this okay?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "I...don't think you'll have to worry about that dear."

There was a pause, Molly's brow knit, and her shoulders slumped. "He's working late again, isn't he?"

Her mother gave a hum of confirmation.

Molly breathed heavily through her nose. "Why am I not surprised?"

There was a few moments of awkward silence, before Molly spoke up again. "Anyway, spicy chicken soup right?"

Her mother replied with another affirmative hum.

"Okay, we'll be back after a while."

"Alright sweetheart, you and Liollmon stay safe. And don't stay out too late."

Molly rolled her eyes a little. "We will, don't worry."

"Love you both!"

"Love you too, bye."

With that, Molly hung up, and stuffed her phone back into her bag. She then glanced down at her partner.

"We're good to go! Oh and mom sends her love."

Liollmon smiled a little at that and the two headed off to the nearest street corner.

They soon waved down a passing taxi and got inside. Once the driver was directed to digimon town, they were off.

* * *

Around the same time that Molly and Liollmon stepped into their taxi. An armored truck was being prepared for transport in a secret location. Soldiers, fully clad in black kevlar armor, stood at the ready. All of them equipped with conventional assault rifles, as well as special anti digimon weaponry.

When fired, these weapons would release a powerful magnetic pulse, that would disrupt a digimon's digital structure, and damage it. They were less effective at taking down giant, or more evolved digimon, but were certainly better than the rifles. Which were about as effective as a beebee gun, when it came to dealing with most champion level digimon.

They all waited as their cargo was gently rolled in. It was a seven foot tall cylindrical container. That was being carried in on a large mechanical trolley and was secured by thick iron clamps. A series of tubes were attached to its bottom and top, each one filled with a neon bluish green fluid. Most of the tube was covered in metal plate. That not only protected it from harm, but stopped any prying eyes from seeing what it contained.

A pair of scientists and several engineers, walked along with it, the soldier's captain strolling just ahead of them. Once they reached the armored car, the captain stood aside. Allowing the scientists,and engineers, to begin the delicate process of moving the capsule inside and securing it into place. When everything was in place, it was double, and triple checked. Nothing could be taken to chance. Not with such a precious piece of cargo.

"It looks like you're ready to go captain." said one of the scientists, as she stepped out of the car.

The captain gestured a thumb to the back of the truck. "What exactly are we carrying?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The woman adjusted her lab coat, before replying. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, captain."

He nodded in understanding. As he was fully aware that some things we're just need to know. With a nod, the woman took her leave, her colleague, and the engineers following.

The captain turned on his communication headset. "This is alpha one to bravo two. Package is secure. I repeat, package is secure. Over."

 _"Roger that, alpha one. We're ready to move when you are, over."_ replied another voice on the other end of the coms.

"Roger, over, and out." The captain turned about to face his soldiers. "Alright let's get this thing moving! Everybody file in!"

At their commander's orders, the squad lined up, and slowly filed into the back of the truck. Their captain followed in after, and closed the doors behind him. The words 'FOX ENT.' were printed on their exterior. After giving the go ahead to the driver, the armored truck was off. A pair of armored transports soon rolled in beside it. One moved up ahead, while the other hung back, the armored truck sandwiched between them. The convoy of vehicles then rolled out of the secret facilities gate, and on to their destination.

* * *

Molly leaned against the door of the taxi, and stared out the window. She watched people, and the occasional digimon, pass by. The majority of the digimon being partnered with a human. Ever since the human, digimon exchange, and peace treaty, such a thing had become more commonplace. Digimon would often immigrate over, in hopes of starting fresh, or finding partners of their own. The reverse also being true for humans.

Molly recalled when she applied to get her own partner. It was a long arduous process, involving all kinds of paperwork, and other bureaucracy. Thankfully because of her father's position within the department of digital affairs, or DDA for short, they were able to bypass some of it.

Once that process was done there was the matter of a small personality test, to try and find a good match. Molly met several digimon before Liollmon. The two hit it off almost instantly, their personalities seeming to compliment one another. Finally, there was a grace period, allowing the two to bond a little, before a final decision was made. The two were then approved, and officially made partners.

It had been almost six years since then.

It was about a twenty minute drive, before the duo reached the edge of digimon town. When they arrived at the next street corner, Molly tapped the back of the driver's chair, getting his attention.

"This is good, you can drop us off here."

The cab came to a stop, and Molly payed off the driver with her debit card. She and Liollmon were then back on foot and walked the last block or so to their destination.

Molly loved walking the streets of digimon town. It had such a different vibe to the rest of the city. Buildings were a mixture of human architecture and the oddities of digimon design. Most, if not all signs, were written in multiple languages, including digicode.

The name 'digimon town' was kind of interesting in and, of itself . As it was actually not called that in any official capacity. It was simply an area of downtown, close to one of the largest artificial portals to the digital world. So, many digimon immigrated from there, making the majority of the population digimon. Hence why many people began to refer to it as digimon town, and the name stuck.

The two soon arrived at a small hole in the wall restaurant. The sign above the door was neon, with a picture of an oni eating a steaming bowl of noodles. With the name 'Oni Bowl' written below it. Another bit of new writing caught the eye of Liollmon. It was a sloppy bit of graffiti, with the words 'Go back home freak!' written in bright red. Liollmon scowled at the words, his fur bristling. Molly noticed this, and followed the cat's eyes. A similar look of anger coming over features.

The two quickly shook it off, before heading inside, a little bell ringing as they opened the door. They were immediately assaulted by the delicious smells within. The distinct sound of sizzling meat, and boiling water filling the air.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite customers!" a gruff voice called.

The duo turned, to see a burly green humanoid digimon, standing behind the counter.

A pair of upward curving horns, grew from the sides of his head. He wore a large black apron, flecks of flower dotting it. His long flowing locks of white, were put up in a hair net.

"Hey, Ogremon!" Molly greeted with a wave.

The two then approached the counter.

"How have you been?" Liollmon asked, leaping up onto a nearby stool.

"Pretty good, nothing too exciting." Ogremon replied, wiping his hands on a nearby tea towel. "I did finally apply for the partner registry though!"

"Oh wow, that's great!" Molly exclaimed.

Ogremon smiled brightly. "I know. I'm super excited! It'll be a long wait, but worth it. So, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a sizzling beef bowl please! With extra spring onion." Molly answered.

"A shrimp, and garlic rice for me." Liollmon said, raising a paw.

Ogremon quickly wrote down their orders. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a spicy chicken noodle soup for my mom."

"Alrighty, I'll have it whipped up in a jiffy!"

Ogremon stepped back from the counter, and headed into the kitchen. The space was quite open, allowing customers to watch him work. While he worked away preparing the ingredients, Molly decided to broach a particular subject.

She leaned forward onto the counter. "So, I couldn't help but notice that new bit of signage outside."

Ogremon glanced back at her curiously, as he expertly diced up an onion. "Do what now?"

"She means the graffiti outside, Ogremon." Liollmon answered, with a bit more venom than he intended.

Ogremon was already slicing some garlic, when he replied. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it. Just a bunch of neighborhood kids. I'll wash it off later. Ain't no skin off my nose."

Liollmon's fur bristled. "How can you just take that! You don't deserve to be treated that way!"

Her partner nodded heartily in agreement.

"I just learned to pay people like that no mind." Ogremon replied, as he pulled down a large wok, and put it over the stove. "I'm used to prejudice, being a virus type digimon and all. I've just learned to let that sort of stuff go." He poured a glug of oil into the hot pan, a loud sizzle soon filling the air.

The duo wanted to argue the point further, but decided it was best to let it go. So they quickly changed the subject to more mundane small talk. Chatting it up about various things, as Ogremon worked away in the kitchen. Just as the cook promised, the two's orders were ready to go in almost no time. Liollmon, and Molly ate there's right away, while her mom's order was packed to go. After their meal, the pair said their thanks, and headed out.

They walked down the block, and out of digimon town. Coming back out onto the main street. Molly called up her mother once more, and brought the phone up to her ear. After only a couple of rings, a loud static noise filled her ear. Making her recoil, and almost drop the device.

She looked down at the screen curiously. There was no longer any signal. The screen image was warped, with bits of static crackling along it.

"The...hell?"

Liollmon suddenly felt a surge of energy in the air. It resonated subtly, like an electric charge. His eyes narrowed, hair standing on end.

Molly turned to her partner curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming."

When the two had first met, she would have paid no mind to a such a warning. However, she quickly learned that digimon had a sort of sixth sense about danger. So, she quickly pulled out her digivice from her bag. A small smartphone like device, that was issued by the DDA to all official recognized digimon, and human partner pairs.

Soon, the electric energy in the air grew stronger. All the nearby streetlights began to flicker, and change. LED advertisements turned to static. Televisions, and other electrical devices flickered on and off in display windows. Traffic suddenly came to a standstill, as all the cars electric engines began to go haywire. Including the mysterious convoy of armored vehicles.

The captain knocked on the back of the driver's cabin. "What's the hold up?"

A small slot opened on the wall,revealing the driver's face. "I'm not sure captain, the engine just cut out on me." He looked out through the window. "And it looks like we're not the only ones.

Before the captain could offer any reply, a voice came over his comm. The words were staticy, but the captain could still make them out.

 _"Alpha one, this is Bravo two, come in. Over."_

"I read you Bravo two, go ahead."

 _"We're reading a powerful electrical disturbance on our instruments. Over."_

The captain frowned slightly. "An electrical disturbance? Like an EMP? Over."

 _"Negative sir. It's signal is completely different. It's more like...a digital field."_

"A digital field?!" The comm was suddenly filled with only static. "Bravo two? Come in, Bravo two!"

Just as the captain was about to head outside, a thunderous boom crackled through the air. He paused for a moment, his soldiers looking about anxiously.

"Stay with the cargo!" he commanded. "I'm going to go and see what's going on out there."

"Yes sir." one of the soldiers replied, the others giving a single nod.

With a bit of effort, the captain opened up the double doors, and stepped out into the street. He looked around, to see many of the civilians had stepped out of their cars as well. All of them were staring upward in awe. The captain followed their eyes, and looked skyward as well. A gasp of shock escaped his lips, as he saw what had held their attention.

Floating, thirty feet above the ground, was a pulsing portal of light. Pixels of shimmering data made up it's entire structure. A multitude of zeros and ones flickered along its edges.

Just as everyone else, Molly,and Liollmon stared up the portal as well.

"What is that?" the girl asked, taking a cautious step back.

"It's a digital gate." Liollmon answered, as he extended his claws.

She turned to him shock. "A digital gate?! Here? But that doesn't make any sense! They're not supposed to just open up randomly like that!"

"That's what worries me."

The digital gate began to pulse and flash even more erratically. All the electronics in the general vicinity doing the same. Slowly, more pixels of data poured forth from within. They formed together, coalescing into solid shapes. With another flash, a trio of forms fully came into being.

All three, were giant tyrannosaur like digimon. Two, were colored a bright red, with green stegosaurus like plates growing along their spines. Their hands ended in a trio of sharp claws.

The third dinosaur had black skin, and a number of scars. The plates upon its back were jagged and sharp. It's arms were longer than its companions, and were wrapped with leather straps. Its twin claws were reinforced with riveted metal, and gleamed with razor sharpness.

Without ceremony, the trio dropped down from the portal. Cars were crushed beneath their feet, and a heavy tremor rippled through the earth. They raised their heads high, and roared in unison. Screams of terror, and panic followed, everyone running away with all speed. Liollmon quickly pushed her partner toward a nearby doorway. To avoid being trampled by the escaping crowd. Molly took in a steadying breath, and said her thanks.

Liollmon gave her a nod, before taking a peek around the corner. "Tyrannomon, and DarkTyrannomon. I've come across them before."

"But, why are they here?!" Molly shouted, her voice just audible above the screaming crowd.

"I have no idea." Liollmon replied with a shake of his head.

* * *

After recovering from the shock of the dinosaurs arrival. The captain swung open the doors of the armored car.

"Let's go people! We have a code red! Everyone into position! We have to defend the cargo!"

The soldiers quickly filed out as ordered, and began moving into formation. The other armored transports opened up as well, their occupants marching out with practiced speed. With another command from their captain, they unshouldered their weapons and took aim. The magnetic weapons whirred, and charged with energy.

"Open fire!"

Triggers clicked, and barrels flashed, releasing pulses of blue, electromagnetic energy. They blasted into the side of one of the Tyrannomon. The champion roared in pain, as bolts of energy ripped through it. It quickly turned to face the attacking soldiers, and opened its maw wide. From the back of its throat, there was the telltale glow of flame. In a loud rush, fire blasted forth from within, spewing out as a gout of searing flame.

The soldiers all ran to avoid the flames, taking cover wherever they could find it. The blaze washed over everything in its path. Cars exploded into blazing infernos and nearby windows shattered. When the flames finally passed, the squad all leapt out of hiding, and continued to open fire.

With a groan, the injured Tyrannomon fell to one knee. The DarkTyrannomon came to it's side, and roared in challenge at the soldiers. It then made a running charge down the street. Everything in its path was knocked aside, flaming cars going flying in several directions. The soldiers quickly changed their target to the charging beast. This did not slow the champion however, its hide more easily withstanding the blasts.

"It's going to hit the cargo! Keep firing!" The captain shouted at the top of his lungs.

The soldiers continued to unload, as the DarkTyrannomon barreled toward them. Still, the dinosaur kept coming, its body smashing into the armored caravan like a freight train. All three of the transports were flipped over onto the side of the street. The mysterious cargo was knocked around. One of the clamps keeping it in place flew loose. While several tubes, and wires snapped along its bottom.

DarkTyrannomon came to a stop in the midst of the soldiers, all of them still unloading their weapons. The champion took in a deep breath, before unleashing a blast of fire downward. The explosion of flame burned the soldiers to ash. Only a select few escaped the blast. All of them blown back by the force of the explosion that followed. They went flying through the window of a nearby building. Their unconscious, and injured bodies soon covered by the collapsing ceiling.

As the roaring flame passed, Molly, and Liollmon dared to peek out from their hiding place. They spotted the third Tyrannomon smashing apart nearby buildings. It momentarily paused in its destruction, and sniffed the air. His pupils turned to slits, and he turned about, zeroing in on the two. With a thunderous roar he charged, sending small tremors rippling through the street.

Liollmon moved in front of his partner, baring his fangs, as the dinosaur approached. The Tyrannomon roared again, before unleashing a ball of searing fire. It sailed over the two's heads, exploding into the building above them. Molly staggered from the shockwave, bracing herself on a nearby wall. As the smoke cleared, a loud crack sounded from above.

Molly and Liollmon looked upward, to see a large crack had formed on the building. With a loud snapping noise, a large chunk of the building fell away. Plummeting down toward the two.

Molly's digivice quickly flashed. A robotic voice emanating from within. "Danger detected. Digivolution limiters released."

The girl screamed, bracing herself for the oncoming impact. Her partner let out a powerful roar, his form soon surrounded by shining light.

"Liollmon digivolve to…"

In mere milliseconds, Liollmon's body was torn apart into millions of data particles. Leaving only a vague form of himself, composed of golden energy. The energy form began to shift and morph, taking on a humanoid form. The data particles then gathered to him once more, forming his new body. He now stood eight feet in height. Taking on the form of a lion man. Scars, marked his rippling, muscular body. He had a wild mane of sandy blonde fur. His upper body was bare. Save for a necklace of fangs. His lower body was covered by long black pants, torn at their bottoms. A heavy long sword was sheathed on the back of his waist. Kept in place by several leather straps.

"...Leomon!"

With new found strength, Leomon caught the hunk of rubble. Molly dared to open her eyes, looking up to see her partner, holding up the rubble above his head. With some effort, he heaved it aside. Before turning to his partner worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deep, and booming.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Leomon." she replied with a smile.

The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the Tyrannomon's roar. Leomon spun about to face him, fists at the ready. With a low growl, flames gathered in the dinosaurs throat once more. Before firing out as another searing fireball. Leomon quickly picked up Molly in his arms, and leapt into the air. Completely dodging the fireball.

He came to land on top of another nearby building. With gentle care, he then placed Molly down.

"You stay here. I'll handle this."

Molly gave a single nod. "Go get em Leomon."

Leomon nodded back, and leapt down from the building. Coming to land only a few feet away from the vicious Tyrannomon. The dinosaur growled, and swiped at Leomon with one of his claws. Using both his hands, Leomon caught the Tyranomon's claws. He then shoved its arm aside, sending the dinosaur off balance.

The lion man then leapt into the air, and smashed the Tyrannomon's face with a powerful right hook. Following it up with a spinning kick. Both of the attacks, creating small shockwaves as they struck.

The dinosaur staggered back for a moment, before recovering. It roared angrily at Leomon, and fired off a ball of red flame. Leomon rolled out of the fireball's path, getting just out of the explosion that followed.

Leomon pulled his fist back, focusing his energy. "Fist Of The Beast King!"

As he loosed a powerful punch, an orange aura gathered around his fist. The aura quickly took on the form of a giant lion's head. A powerful roar ripped through the air, as the attack flew from Leomon's fist. The energy attack smashed into the Tyrannomon. With incredible force, it burst through its chest, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. The dinosaur let out one last roar, as data began to pour forth from the wound. It faded in and out for a brief moment, before completely disappearing in an explosion of zero's and ones.

The black Tyrannomon soon heard the death cry of its companion. It growled low in it's throat, and lumbered over to the street Leomon found himself upon. The dinosaurs other companion walking in line beside him. Having shaken off the pain from its injuries.

The two soon spotted Leomon, their eyes narrowing in fury. Together they let out a furious roar, the air reverberating from the sound. Leomon readied himself, his hand moving to his sword. His partner watched on from her rooftop perch in worry.

As the champions were about to face off, they all sensed something in the air. It was an almost overbearing aura of power. All three froze in their tracks for the briefest of moments, looking about for the possible source of the energy.

Within the wreckage of the armored truck, a low thrum began to emanate from inside of the mysterious container. A heartbeat, pulsing rhythmically. With violent force, a shadowy figure burst forth from within the container. Sending hunks of metal and glass flying everywhere. A wave of bluish green fluid then poured out from inside.

Several wires, and large tubes snapped as the figure stepped out from its container. The figure panted heavily, hot breath turning to steam. Its eyes glowed with fiery light, a low growl rumbling from its chest. The growl soon turned into a mighty roar, as the figure extended its claws. Its body then burst in an explosion of fire and light, completely destroying the armored car.

Leomon, Molly, and the Tyrannomon turned toward the sound of the explosion. The dinosaurs could see a shining light within the fire, and smoke. The light soon dissipated, replaced by the form of giant creature. With a low growl the creature stepped out from the smoke.

He was a giant humanoid dragon digimon. Standing as tall as the Tyrannomon themselves. Most of his muscular body was covered by smooth red scales. His stomach, and chest colored a tannish gold. Small spikes grew from the knuckles of his four fingers. Two large spikes jutted from his shoulder blades. A pair of curving horns, swept back from either side of his head. And a long, muscular tail swished languidly behind him.

The dragon's yellow eyes narrowed, and he let loose a mighty roar. He then made a wild charge toward the two Tyrannomon, the dinosaurs charging forward to meet him. The dragon swung out with one of his fists. It struck the DarkTyrannomon right in the temple, stunning him, and sending him flying backwards. The other dinosaur moved in, biting at other digimon with it's powerful jaws. With quick reflexes, the dragon caught both the bottom, and top jaw of the t-rex.

He held the beast back, keeping his jaw from closing with his incredible strength. The two struggled for a brief moment, before the dragon began to apply more power. He pushed up on the top, doing the opposite on the bottom. The Tyrannomon struggled fruitlessly, as its jaw was forced open. Wider, and wider it was pulled, muscles aching, and bone straining. Finally something gave ,and the Tyrannomon's bottom jaw snapped with a loud crack, hanging limply. It fell back, groaning in agony.

The dragon let out a bloodthirsty roar, and smashed its right fist into its face. The force of the blow sent the dinosaur toppling into a nearby building. Completely leveling it to the ground, and leaving the Tyrannomon aching on the ground.

With another roar, the dragon pulled back its other fist. A powerful spark ignited it with searing hot fire. He smashed the burning fist into the fallen champion. It's body bursting into a cloud of digital code.

As his companion scattered into data, the DarkTyrannomon recovered from the dragon's attack. He let out a furious roar, and smashed into him with a full body tackle. The attack pushed the dragon back, but otherwise left him unfazed. The dragon then curled both of its fists, each one becoming enwrapped in flame. The right fist smashed into the dinosaur's gut. While the other struck right across his face.

The DarkTyrannomon shook off the damage, and opened his mouth wide. A giant gout of searing flame soon firing from within. It washed over the dragon, completely engulfing him. After many long moments, the dinosaur finally ceased the stream of fire. Smoke billowing from the sides of his mouth.

When the flames fully dissipated, the dragon still stood, his body completely unscathed by the heat. His eyes narrowed at the DarkTyrannomon, and he let out a low growl. Making the dinosaur take a cautious step back.

With another growl, the dragon got into a wide stance, and opened his maw. A point of glowing yellow and orange energy appeared within. It slowly began to grow, creating a high pitched whine. It became louder, and louder as the energy grew. When the sound reached its peak, all of it burst forth. Creating a large, searing energy beam.

It pierced straight through the DarkTyrannomon, burning a hole through his heart. The beam continued on, before reaching the end of the street and colliding with another building. Creating a large fiery explosion that completely destroyed it. The buildings beside it were heavily damaged by its collapse. Leomon, and Molly looked on at the destruction in utter shock. Both too stunned to say a single word.

The DarkTyrannomon's eyes rolled into the back of its head, as the hole began to widen, its edges made up pixels of data. Soon the dinosaurs entire body burst into particles.

The dragon let out a wild roar, as it was surrounded by an aura of energy. Soon his entire body became pure light. Then, there was a flash of blinding fire. When it faded, the dragon was nowhere to be seen. Leaving behind only the destruction it had left in its wake.

Leomon waited in tense silence after the dragon disappeared. When he was sure the danger had passed, he leapt back up to Molly. He gently lifted the girl into his arms, and jumped back to the street, before becoming encased in light. His form returning to that of Liollmon.

Molly took a moment to look at the destruction the battle had wrought. Fires still burned, destroyed cars, and bits of rubble were lying about in the street. Soon, she saw the silhouette of a person moving at the end of the street.

"Liollmon, there's someone over there!" she exclaimed, with a pointed finger.

The girl ran toward them, Liollmon running alongside her. As they approached, they could see the person step through a cloud of dark smoke. Their full form coming into view.

It was a young man, easily a couple of years older than Molly. He stumbled through the street, eyes looking glazed over. Only a pair of black shorts kept him from being completely naked. His body was lean and muscled, skin colored a light brown. Long black hair, wild and unkempt, almost touched the middle of his back.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked as she neared.

"Molly, be careful." Liollmon warned, feeling somehow uneased by the young man's presence.

The young man stopped and slowly turned to face the two. He began to approach, staggering along. Then, his legs gave out, and he fell forward. Molly moved in to catch him, her smaller frame struggling under his weight. With some effort, she gently lowered him to the ground, laying him down on the street. The man groaned, before closing his eyes, his head listing to the side.

Molly quickly put her ear to his chest. As she heard the loud thumping of his heart, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. He's still alive." She gave him a curious once over. "But why the hell was he walking around dressed like this?"

Liollmon shrugged in response. "No idea."

His ears suddenly perked up, hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance. Molly soon hearing them as well.

Only minutes later, several police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks came rushing to the scene. A trio of paramedics ran to the three. While the officers began to form a perimeter, and firefighters got to work. A stretcher was soon brought over to carry the unconscious stranger. While Molly, and Liollmon were asked to enter the ambulance.

The two complied, hopping into the back. Liollmon nuzzled up to Molly as they sat down. The girl was glad for his touch, and gently patted his head, making the cat purr in response. The stretcher was soon loaded up into the ambulance as well. Two of the paramedics closed the doors. While the third hooked up the young man to an IV. The ambulance soon took off, it's siren blaring.

* * *

Molly's mother burst through the the entrance of Fairbrook Hospital. She immediately rushed over to the main desk. Finding an older nurse working away at the computer.

"Can I help you?" the older woman asked, looking up from her work.

"I'm looking for Molly Mhan, and her digimon partner Liollmon." Molly's mother answered.

"Name please."

"I'm Elena Mhan. Molly's mother, and one of Liollmon's legal caregivers."

The nurse pulled out a tablet, and digital pen from nearby. "Sign please."

As Elena did as she was asked, the nurse typed in Molly, and Liollmon's names in the registry.

"They should still be in room B-5. Its down the left hall, and then on the first right." She motioned with her hand for emphasis.

Elena gave a quick thank you, and handed back the tablet, before quickly heading off down the main left hall. She looked frantically among the rooms as she rushed. Almost missing the room in her panic. She paused in front of the door, taking a moment to compose herself. Then, with a steady hand, she opened up the door. Finding Molly, and Liollmon sitting by a hospital bed, that was occupied by the strange young man.

Molly, and Liollmon turned about in their chairs, standing up as they saw Elena in the doorway.

"Mom!" Molly exclaimed.

"Thank goodness you two are okay!" her mother almost shouted. She rushed toward them, giving them both a big hug. "I was so worried about you two. After I the saw the news...and then I got the phone call from the hospital...I just…"

"Mom, it's okay, we're fine." Molly assured.

"Neither of us were hurt Elena." Liollmon added.

After giving them one last tight squeeze, Elena separated from their embrace. She then glanced behind the two, to see the unconscious stranger.

"Who is this? A friend?"

Molly looked back to him, and shook her head. "No, I came across him after everything went down. He came walking out of nowhere, and collapsed in front of us. The doctors don't know who he is, since he doesn't have any id on him." She turned to face her mother again. "After Liollmon, and I got out of our examination, I wanted to check up on him. It just felt like the right thing to do."

Elena smiled at her. "That was very kind of you."

"Oh! And one other thing…"

The girl reached into her bag, her mother watching curiously. She soon pulled out the bag from oni bowl.

"Here's the spicy chicken noodle soup! It's probably cold now though."

Her mother couldn't help but laugh, and wrapped the pair once more in a tight hug. "That's alright sweetheart. I'm just glad you two are alright."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 2: Enigmas**

 **Author's Notes**

I have returned! Hello everyone! I'm so sorry if you've been waiting. Anywho this is my new digimon story, Digimon Cross. For those of you who read my previous work, Digimon Saga, its going to be very similar. Its basically my own season of digimon with my own characters, and even some original digimon. Saga was my homage to adventure, and frontier. This story however will be similar to tamers, or savers. I really hope you all enjoy it! Please leave a comment, or review, I very much appreciate feedback! Oh, and by the way, just like Saga this story has an unoffical opening, and ending theme. Gone by JR JR is the opening, and Rearview by Bad Suns is the ending for this first arc. Givem a listen if you like!

As always, Thanks for reading!


	2. Episode 2:Enigmas

**Episode 2:Enigmas**

Arnold Strauss drove through the streets of the city. The siren atop his car flashing. He was a barrel chested man, with a heavy set build. People often describing him as being built like a house. His jaw was square, adding to his strong appearance. As he stopped at a traffic light, he glanced over at his partner, Starmon, in the passenger seat.

He was a strange digimon, with a silver, star shaped body. A red, rhombus shaped jewel was embedded in the top point of the star. His blue eyes peeked out from the darkness in the middle of his body. Black belts were wrapped around the entire length of his arms and legs. Purple gloves, each marked with a star, covered his hands. While boots of the same color were worn upon his feet. Both of their tops embossed with a star.

The two had been partners for about twelve years now. Working together on a number of cases, and incidents since they joined the DDA. Which was not too long after they had met. Arnold laughed a little to himself. Thinking about how far he had come since then.

"Whatcha thinking about partner?" Starmon asked, in his almost cowboy like drawl. A voice that wouldn't be out of place in a spaghetti western.

"Oh nothing much." Arnold replied, as he turned a corner. "Just reminiscing a bit. Thinking about how I used be when I started this job."

"You mean greener than a douglas fir?" Starmon joked.

"You're one to talk." Arnold remarked with a laugh. There was a moment of silence between the two, before Arnold spoke up again. "So, what do you think about all this partner? This incident I mean."

"The media is going to have a field day with this one, I'll tell you that much.." Starmon answered. "There hasn't been an unauthorized breach like this in five years. What it could mean, I don't rightly know."

"Well that's our job to find out isn't?"

Only minutes later, Arnold's car arrived at their destination. He parked, and took a moment to adjust the tie of his uniform. Starmon was already outside waiting for him when he stepped out. The two looked out, to see the destruction before them. Bits of metal, and car parts lay strewn about everywhere. Firefighters were still dealing with remaining flames. While rescue crews searched the remaining buildings for survivors. With ambulances ready, and on standby. The police had formed a perimeter around the destruction. With a crowd of journalists, and reporters chomping at the bit to get past.

Arnold sighed, and he Starmon made their way to the police line. They waded through the crowd, ignoring the innumerable questions thrown their way. As they finally reached the head of the crowd, they marched toward the nearest officer. Both of them pulling out their badges.

"I'm agent Arnold Strauss, special investigator for the DDA."

"Agent Starmon." greeted the digimon. "I'm his partner."

"I was wondering when you guys would get here" stated the officer.

Arnold tucked away his badge. "So, what can you tell us about what happened here?"

"No more than you probably already know." she answered. "Assuming you've both been briefed properly."

Arnold, and Starmon could sense a note of contempt in the woman's voice. That wasn't anything new. The DDA were often under high scrutiny from both the public, and the government. They honestly couldn't blame them. An organization with as much power as the DDA shouldn't just be trusted blindly. So they took the comment in stride, giving a courteous nod to her.

"Well, we're going to have ourselves a look around." said Arnold. "We'll try not to interfere with your business. If you find anything of interest, please let us know."

The officer gave them a curt nod, and turned about. Before taking off toward another nearby officer. Arnold, and Starmon stood, watching her for a moment, before heading further into the devastation zone. They gave cursory glances about the area, noting the sheer level of destruction.

They soon spotted a strange sight near the street corner. The wreckage of several armored cars.

Curiously, they approached, and began to inspect around the wreckage. As they searched, they found a long anti digimon rifle, lying upon the ground nearby. It was bent in several places. No doubt crushed by the heavy footfalls of one of the rogue digimon. Arnold quickly pulled out his digivice, and activated its scanner function. A blue beam of light fired out from the devices face, and roved along the entirety of the weapon.

" _Scan complete."_ droned the device.

After only a few seconds, it let out a whistling beep, and its screen flashed. It then began to project a 3D image of the weapon. The digivices computer had reconstructed it, displaying it in its undamaged state. Various bits of data, and stats were displayed alongside the image.

"This is a DDS-12." stated Arnold. "Pretty standard issue for most private military companies."

Starmon walked over to one of the armored cars. "So whatever these armored cars were carrying, was being escorted by a PMC."

The champion lifted one of the hunks of metal nearby. His eyes narrowing as he found its underside marked with an all too familiar logo.

"Arnold, you better come look at this." the champion said, gesturing his partner over.

Arnold approached as his partner held up the hunk of scrap. Showing the logo for FOX ENT.

"Fox Enterprises."

There was hardly a person in the country who didn't know about Fox Enterprises. They were a multibillion dollar corporation. With there hands in almost every industry. Their most famous endeavors however came in the form of some of the first digital gates. Just about every gate to, and from the digital world was created by Fox Enterprises. The company worked closely with the DDA, and the government. Giving them more than a few friends in high places.

Which often allowed them to get away some of their more...questionable dealings.

"They have their own private security force." stated Arnold. "No doubt they would be carrying military grade hardware. But the question is, what were they transporting?"

He glanced over to his right, spotting a small puddle on the ground. He squatted down, hoping to get a closer look. Upon further inspection, Arnold found that the puddle was not water. But a mysterious green fluid that seemed to glow through some unknown chemical process.

"What is that stuff?" Starmon asked, looking over his partner's shoulder.

"Looks like toxic ooze from an old monster movie." Arnold answered, whipping out his digivice once more, to scan the unknown substance.

"Scan complete." chirruped the device after a few moments. "Substance unknown. More information required.

Arnold hummed thoughtfully. "Looks like I'll have to take this back to the lab for analysis."

He reached into his coat, pulling a tube shaped device from his pocket. With a press of a switch, a small nozzle flipped out from the devices tip. Arnold touched the tip to the pool of strange fluid. After pressing the switch again, the device began to suck it up slowly. Stopping as it finally filled with a few milliliters. Once the nozzle was secure, Arnold stowed the device back into his pocket.

"Find anything else?" he asked, turning back to face his partner.

"There's still a lot of digital interference in the air." Starmon answered. As he held up a small device, not unlike a geiger counter. "I can feel it even without this fancy gizmo."

"That's not surprising." said Arnold. "The residual energy from a rift that size is bound to linger for some time."

He paused for a moment, and looked down the street. Spying the building that had been destroyed by the dragon digimon.

"I'm more interested it what caused that." He pointed a finger to the building in question.

Starmon gave a nod at that. "Yeah, from what the reports said, a couple of Tyrannomon came through the rift. But I ain't never seen no Tyrannomon that could do something like that."

After combing the area for a couple hours, Arnold, and Starmon made their way back to the car. They gave a professional goodbye to the officers as they passed. Then waded their way through the hungry pack of media mongers. Once they were safely back in their seats, Arnold let out a heavy sigh.

"This is already turning out to be one hell of a case." he groaned. "I can already see the little threads that lead across this whole damned city."

"Well, before we go and follow our own leads." Starmon interjected. "We still got some witnesses to interview."

"Right. The girl, and her partner."

He pulled out his digivice. Bringing up the file on Molly, and Liollmon.

"They were the only ones who saw the whole incident up close, and personal. Apparently the girl is even the daughter of Victor Mhan. One of the DDA's heads of security."

"He's got some serious pull in the DDA from what I heard." Starmon commented, pulling up the file on the man in question.

Arnold put the the car in reverse, and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk. "We can go pay them a visit in the morning. Lets just take all the evidence back to hq, and see what we can find out from that."

Just as the two took off down the street, another car passed by them, going unnoticed. At first glance, the car appeared completely non descript. But upon further inspection, one could see the logo of FOX ENT, embossed just below the right side mirror. Inside the car, a sharply dressed woman, and man sat. Their eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. As they pulled in to park, the woman put a hand to her earpiece.

"We've arrived ma'am." she stated in an almost monotone fashion. "The DDA just left, and we're ready to proceed."

A stern female voice came over the other end. "Excellent. You know what to do."

"Of course ma'm"

With that, the suited woman cut the call. Before turning to her partner, and giving him single nod. He nodded back, and the two stepped out the car. Adjusting their ties, in an eerie synchronization. Then, with briefcases in hand, they headed toward the police line.

* * *

Molly lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been many hours since she finally arrived back home from the hospital. Her mother had insisted she, and Liollmon get some rest as soon as they got back. The girl had tried to sleep, but her mind was still too abuzz to rest much. Only getting a few hours at best. Despite this, she felt wide awake.

She glanced over at the clock at her bedside, noting that it was almost six thirty. With a sigh, she sat up and looked about the room absently. Her walls were a clutter of her unique style of decorating. A giant collage of photos, magazine clippings, and the like, made a sort of pseudo wallpaper. She had toyed with idea of putting some on the ceiling, but had decided against it.

Clothes of various styles, and colors were strewn about the room. Looking as if a thrift store had thrown up. Sitting on her desk on the far side of the room were her various cameras. All of them of different makes, and time periods. She had used each, and every one in some capacity. Most people called the place a pigsty. But to Molly, it was a beautiful little slice of organized chaos.

The only part of the room that was completely clear, was Liollmon's space. The lion digimon had a little over a third of the room to himself. It wasn't much space by human standards, but for the little cub it was plenty. He slept soundly now, atop his giant cushion of a bed. Curled up into a comfy ball, and snoring lightly.

Molly simply watched him for a few moment's. Enjoying the gentle rise, and fall of his breath. Then, with a languid stretch, she slid off her bed, and into her houseshoes. She tiptoed across the room, and quietly opened the door. With the same gentleness, she closed it behind her, and stepped into the hall. She made her way downstairs and toward the main hall. As she neared the kitchen, she noticed the light was on.

She paused near the doorway, knowing full well who would be up at this hour. She considered just heading back up to her room. But her stomach's demand for sustenance won over her brain. So, with a heavy sigh she stepped into the kitchen. Finding her father drinking a cup of coffee, and looking over files on his digivice.

Molly's father was a middle aged man, easily in his early forties. Though many would say he looked a few years older. Do to the deep lines under his eyes and along his cheeks. Further compounding that were the almost perpetual bags under his eyes. A permanent mark of his erratic sleep schedule. A few streaks of grey were visible in his dark hair, and his tannish skin had a slightly lighter tone than his daughter's.

Sitting loyally by his side, was his partner, Dobermon. He was a large dog like digimon. His body was thin, and wirey, spikes running along his spine. A spiked collar was wrapped around his neck, and curved blades sprouted from the back of each of his ankles.

"Morning dad." the girl greeted. "Dobermon."

Dobermon glanced over at her, but said nothing. He then closed his eyes, lying back down for a nap.

Her father paused, looking up from his files. "Good morning. You're up awfully early."

Molly cleared her throat, already feeling the tension in the air. "Yeah...I didn't get much sleep."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two, before Molly walked over to the pantry and retrieved a box of cereal. As she moved to the fridge for some milk, her father set down his digivice, and measured her with stern glare.

"I heard about what happened from your mother."

Molly jumped at those words.

"But I'd like to hear it from you." He leaned forward, templing his fingers. "What were you doing out? Did I not explicitly tell you to come straight home after school?"

Molly set the milk on the counter, and let out heavy sigh through her nostrils. "Dad...can we please not do this right now? I'm still a rattled from this whole thing okay?" she pleaded, giving her father a half truth.

She was indeed still a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal. But not as badly as most people would assume. Her father seemed to consider her words for a moment. Then leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"Very well." he finally answered, making Molly sigh in relief. "We'll put this discussion on hold for now. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Understood?"

Molly gave a nod. "Yeah, alright."

Her father quirked a brow. "Pardon?"

"Yes, sir." she answered.

He gave a satisfied nod at that, and took a sip of his coffee. As he turned back to his work, Molly took the opportunity to roll her eyes at him. When she finished making her bowl of cereal, she carried it into the living room. Not wanting stay in the kitchen with her father a minute longer.

She quickly turned on the tv, and settled in with her cereal. Only an hour later, Liollmon awoke, and came down to join her. They simply relaxed, watching whatever peaked their interest. It was around ten thirty, when the pair heard a knock at the door. By the time Molly moved to answer, her mother was already halfway to the door.

After taking a moment to unlatch the door, Elena swung it open. Finding herself greeted by Arnold and Starmon.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Morning miss." Arnold greeted. "I'm special investigator Arnold Strauss. I'm with the DDA."

He and Starmon held up their badges.

"My partner, Starmon, and I, are here to ask some questions. If that's alright with you."

"Oh yes, of course!" she answered, and motioned them inside. "Please, come in."

Arnold and Starmon said their thanks and stepped inside. Taking a moment to glance around the space. Molly and Liollmon stood up from the couch and watched the two curiously.

"Can I get you two anything?" Sarah offered. "A cup of coffee?" She grinned. "A donut perhaps?"

Arnold chuckled. "No thank you. My husband doesn't want me eating sweets."

Elena nodded in understanding, and looked to Starmon. "What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee. Black please." Starmon answered.

"Coming right up."

With that, Elena took of toward the kitchen.

By that time, Victor had come from down stairs. Having heard the commotion from his study. Arnold and Starmon gave quick salutes as he stepped into the room.

"At ease." Victor ordered. He then took a moment to appraise the two. "So, you two are the ones they put in charge of this investigation?"

"That's right sir." Arnold replied. "I'm special investigator Arnold Strauss. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

"And I'm special investigator Starmon." his partner added. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I've heard about you two." Victor commented. "You both have quite the track record. Some of the best the DDA has ever seen. I think they made a good choice with you two."

"Thank you sir." the two said in unison.

"So...I assume you're here to interview my daughter and Liollmon?"

"That's right sir." Starmon answered. "Report says they were at the scene during the incident."

Victor gave a nod and sighed. "I just wish I could perform the questioning myself."

Arnold shrugged and gave a friendly smile. "Well, you know how regulations are sir. Can't have you questioning witnesses you have a close personal connection to."

Victor gave a grunt of affirmation. "Well, hopefully my daughter and Liollmon are feeling up to questioning."

He gave the two a sidelong glance.

Molly nodded, avoiding her father's gaze. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now."

"I'm willing to answer any questions." Liollmon added politely.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Victor said, clearing his throat. "It was good to meet you Mr. Strauss, and you as well Starmon."

After the two said their thanks, Victor spun about, and marched back up the stairs. Once he was well out of sight, Arnold, and Starmon sighed, letting their bodies relax. Arnold then turned to Molly and Liollmon.

"Is he always like that?"

Molly and Liollmon were quick to nod in answer.

Arnold made a little grimace. "Yeesh, I feel for ya. My dad was a real hardass, but him?"

"He's stiffer than a pair of over starched jeans." Starmon commented, earning him a chuckle from both Molly and Liollmon.

Arnold and Starmon stepped over to the pair. The man holding out his hand in greeting.

"Names Arnold. Your Molly, and Liollmon right?"

Molly gave a nod, and shook the offered hand. Arnold's warm smile making her feel at ease. Starmon soon moved in alongside him, shaking paw, and hand alike. The two investigators then took the chairs nearby. Elena stepped back into the room only seconds later, a mug of hot coffee in hand. Starmon accepted it graciously, and gave his thanks. As he took his first sip, Elena took a seat on the couch next to Liollmon.

Arnold leaned forward in his seat, looking to the girl and her partner. "So are you two okay if I ask some questions?"

They reaffirmed their consent with a pair of nods.

Arnold gave a nod of his own, and pulled out his digivice. Pressing several buttons to turn on the recording function.

"What can you tell me about what happened last night?"

Molly and Liollmon went into their account of the strange event that had transpired. Starting from when they left Ogremon's restaurant to their arrival at the hospital. They tried to give as much detail as they could in their description. Occasionally, Arnold and Starmon would interject with a question here, and there. But mostly stayed quiet throughout the exchange. When they finished, Arnold and Starmon took a moment to consider their statements. Before moving into their follow up questions.

"Did you happen to hear any weapon fire at any point?" Arnold asked.

Molly shook her head. "No. I couldn't hear much of anything over the Tyrannomon and everyone screaming."

Liollmon mirrored her partner's action. "Neither did I. Why?"

"We have reason to believe,"Arnold said. ",that a squad of armed guards was escorting an important bit of cargo through that part of the city when the Tyrannomon came through. A firefight may have broken out when they attacked. That's as much as I can say on the matter."

Starmon downed the last of his coffee. The bitter drink having already grown cold.

"So what about this fourth digimon you saw? You said it just up, and vanished after it fought the Tyrannomon."

Liollmon turned to face him. "Thats right, I couldn't even sense his energy. He just vanished."

"What did you say it looked like again?" Arnold asked, pulling out another tablet like device.

"It was like a red, humanoid dragon." Liollmon answered.

"Yeah, with big horns, and spiked fists." Molly added.

Arnold typed in a few of their descriptors into the device. After a few moments, it brought up a dozen or so images of digimon that met any of the criteria. He then held up the device for the two to see.

"Do any of these look like what you saw?"

After a few minutes of the two carefully looking over the images. They both shook their head in response.

"I see." Arnold sighed, putting the tablet away. "So after the attack, you said you found a young man, wandering through the streets?"

"Yeah." Molly replied. "It was the weirdest thing. He was almost completely naked when we found him. He was exhausted, but didn't look hurt."

"There wasn't even a scratch on him." Liollmon chimed in. "I got this strange feeling off of him as well. He seemed off somehow."

Arnold held a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I see." He picked up the recording device, and stuffed it back into his jacket. "Well I think that'll do for now. Thank you for your time."

Arnold stood up, and headed toward the door. Starmon soon following behind him.

"We may come back for some more questions." Arnold stated, as Sarah opened the door. "It all depends what our investigation turns up."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime detectives." Elena replied with a smile.

The two smiled at that, and Arnold pulled a small card from his jacket pocket. "If you find out any other information call this number."

"Of course."

Starmon dipped his head. "Thank you for your hospitality ma'm. Y'all have a nice day."

He, and Arnold waved goodbye, and headed toward their car. Soon backing out of the driveway, and disappearing down the street.

* * *

Three days went by after Arnold's questioning. Molly had stayed home during those intervening days. The school allowing her few days absence due to her experience. Though it hadn't been as relaxing as Molly would have liked. As it didn't take long for the various news stations to get wind that she had been at the scene of the incident.

At first, Molly and Liollmon had given the first reporters an interview. But soon more, and more of them began showing up out of the woodwork, demanding an interview of their own. It became so bad that Molly's father brought in a pair of DDA agents to guard the house from any unwanted visitors.

Molly and Liollmon lounged on the couch with Elena. The three were watching one of Elena's favorite movies. A giant monster movie called, Kanjira vs The Beast From The Abyss. Partner, and digimon liked to watch to men in rubber suits fight each other as much as next person. But Molly's mother truly loved these types of films. It was one of the weird quirks about her mother Molly never quite understood.

Just as the titular Kanjira was about to make his first appearance, Elena's phone rang loudly in her pocket. She quickly paused it, and looked at the number. Recognizing it as the number of the nearest hospital, she answered.

"Hello?"

" _Yes, hello. Is this Elena Mhan?"_ a feminine voice asked from the other end.

"Speaking." she answered, a bit of worry starting to settle in her stomach.

" _I'm calling about the patient your daughter brought in a few days ago."_

"What about him?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. " _Well it seems there is no record of him. No birth certificate, no next of kin. Nothing. And that's not the only thing. But I'm afraid I can't discuss anymore details over the phone. When do you think you could come by?"_

Elena took a moment to consider the question. "Well I'm not really busy today. I could probably head over within in an hour or so."

"That will be just fine. I'll see you then Mrs. Mhan."

With a click the line went silent.

Elena ended the call as well, and placed the phone back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Molly asked, popping a couple kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

"That was the hospital." Elena replied. "They were calling about the young man you brought in."

Liollmon perked his ears, and Molly quickly sat up from her slouching position.

"Is he okay?" the girl asked, with a tinge of worry.

"He's alright." Elena then gave a quick repeat of the what the doctor had just told her. "I'm going to head over to the hospital right now to get some more details."

"I'll go with you." Molly exclaimed, hopping up from the couch.

Liollmon sighed. "I'll guess I'll go too then. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into without me."

Elena gave a nod, and a smiled at the pair.

After quickly getting themselves ready, the trio headed to the car. Elena stopped for a moment to tell the agents outside where they were headed. One of them offered to go with them, but she politely declined. Thanking them for the offer, before giving them a wave goodbye, and getting into the car. With a flip of a switch, and a turn of a key, the electric engine started up, and the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The three arrived at the hospital within fifteen minutes. After checking at the front desk, they were directed to one of the rooms on the second floor. When they headed inside, they found a tall indian woman in a doctor's jacket, looking over the mysterious boy. He wore a patient's gown, and his long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

The doctor turned as the three entered.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Mhan." she said with a smile. "I am Doctor Gadhavi. We spoke on the phone."

"Good to meet you doctor." Elena greeted, shaking the doctor's hand. She then gestured to the pair beside her. "This is my daughter Molly and her partner Liollmon."

Doctor Gadhavi offered the pair a nod. "A pleasure." She turned her attentions back to Elena. "I'm glad you could come, Mrs. Mhan. May we speak in the hall, privately?"

Elena gave a nod. "Of course." She glanced over at Molly, and Liollmon. "Why don't you two wait here for me."

After receiving a nod from the two, Elena and the doctor headed outside. Leaving Molly,and Liollmon alone with the mysterious young man. After a few moments of silence, Molly approached him. While Liollmon watched him warily at her side.

"Hi." she greeted awkwardly. "You remember me?"

The young man's eyes drifted up from the floor, and he met her own. He cocked his head for a moment, scrutinizing her. Then a look of recognition came over his features and he smiled.

"Yes. I remember."

She smiled back at him. "I'm Molly. What's your name?"

He quickly frowned, and shook his head. "I don't know."

Molly was a bit taken aback by the response. "You don't remember your name?"

The young man gave another shake of his head. His eyes then roved over to Liollmon, meeting the rookie's stern stare. Molly followed his gaze, and turned to Liollmon. Upon seeing the rookie's look, she gave him a shove and a disapproving look.

"That's Liollmon." she said, turning back to the young man. "Don't mind him. He's always a little cautious around strangers."

"Stop talking about me like I'm a common house cat." Liollmon growled.

"I will. Once you stop giving him that dirty look." she retorted.

Liollmon sighed. "Fine."

The young man looked between the two curiously. Seemingly oblivious to what they were irritated about.

* * *

The door soon closed behind Elena and Doctor Gadhavi. Elena took one last glance inside, before turning her attention to the other woman.

"You're sure he's alright, doctor?" she asked with worry.

The doctor had to smile at the concern Elena showed for a complete stranger. "Oh he's quite healthy I can assure you. In fact he's in the peak of physical health. He could honestly be an olympic athlete."

Her smile quickly faded. "However...he seems to be suffering from some form of amnesia."

Elena was taken aback. "Amnesia?"

"Yes. He appears to have no memory of who he is, or any events before your daughter, and Liollmon found him. But the truly strange thing, is that this boy doesn't seem to exist."

"What?"

Gadhavi adjusted her glasses and replied. "Well, you see, he has no form of identification on him. Normally, we call the police do a search in case of such events. However they turned up nothing. No social security, no birth certificate, no place of residence, no next of kin. Nothing. It's a very strange case."

"So, what's going to happen to him?"

"Well you see, an amnesiac patient with no extreme instability, would be taken into the care of the closest family. Then would have routine visits to the hospital for treatment until their condition improves."

"But the boy has no next of kin. So we're at a loss. He cannot stay here forever, and we're reluctant to send him to a mental institution. Since other than his amnesia, he seems completely mentally stable."

Elena looked through the door's window. Watching the boy chat with her daughter,and Liollmon.

"What if I were to take him into my care?" she asked.

Gadhavi was taken aback. "You would do that?"

"Of course. I'll have to talk with my family about it, but that shouldn't be an issue. Is it possible?"

Gadhavi gave a nod. "Yes, it is. We'll of course have to evaluate you and your ability to provide him with the proper care. As well as file some paperwork, and the like. Are you sure about this?"

Elena nodded resolutely. "Yes. I want to help him anyway I can."

"Alright then. We can have your evaluation within the week. Then we can go from there."

"Of course." Elena smiled.

After a few moments of silence the two women stepped back into the room. To find Molly, Liollmon and the young man conversing quietly.

"Come on you two, we're going home for now." Elena said.

"Already? Okay." Molly replied, then turned to young man. "See ya later."

He gave her a little wave which she returned. Liollmon simply bowed curtly and strolled toward the door, Molly following. Elena said her goodbyes to Gadhavi and turned to move after them. She glanced back, as she stepped through the door, her eyes lingering on the young man for a moment. They shared a brief look, and Elena offered a kind smile, before finally closing the door behind her.

"So...what did you, and the doctor talk about?" Molly asked, as she put on her seatbelt.

Elena adjusted the rearview mirror, and glanced over at her daughter. "Well…"

She briefly explained the conversation between her, and Gadhavi. Coming to a stop at an intersection as she finished.

"He's gonna be staying with us?" the girl asked after few moments of silence.

"If all goes well, then, yes." She paused, and switched on her turn signal just as the light turned green. "Is that going to be okay with you? It's a big change, and I know its a lot to ask."

"I don't have any problem with it." Molly answered. "I mean it's definitely going to take some getting used to. But I'll deal."

Secretly she was actually a bit excited by the prospect. Having someone else in the house could be interesting. Especially living with someone that had amnesia, as well as this mysterious hidden past. It was like something out of one of those popular young adult novels. Or an old anime, depending on your point of view.

"I don't like it." Liollmon stated from the back seat.

Elena quirked a brow. "Why not, Liollmon?"

"I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me uneasy. Almost like there's something off about him."

Molly rolled her eyes. "You're just being paranoid. You saw him. That guy wouldn't hurt a kitten. No pun intended."

Liollmon sighed and looked to the floor thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right. But I'm still going to keep my eye on him."

"Fair enough." Elena said with a nod.

"What about dad though?" Molly asked, after a few moments of silence. "Is he gonna be okay with this?"

"Don't you worry about your father." her mother replied with a smile. "I have my ways of convincing him."

* * *

Arnold and Starmon strolled through the citie's DDA offices. A combination of phone conversations, clicking keyboards, and general office chatter filled the air. It was a far cry from the chaos that it was not too long ago. The incident with the Tyrannomon had turned the place into a frenzy. It still lingered to a certain degree. There were many tired eyes and tense bodies. Such things came with the territory though.

The two officers did not linger long in the offices. Only pausing briefly to give a wave, or hello. Once they stepped into the nearest elevator, Starmon pressed the button for the second floor. After a few moments, the doors slid open again, and the two stepped out into a long hall. It was lined with several doors, all of them containing some of the more specialized departments within the building.

Their destination was one of the labs three doors down. Upon stepping inside they were greeted by a sterile, chemical smell. A couple of technicians were inside, diligently working away at their tasks. Various lab equipment was placed about the space. Including, microscopes, centrifuges, beakers, and test tubes, among others.

One particular technician was a young woman. She was shorter than average, and her black hair was tied back in a slightly frazzled bun. Her face was covered by a pair of protective goggles, as she worked with a series of chemicals.

Arnold and Starmon approached her and cleared their throats, trying to get her attention.

She quickly held up a finger, her eyes not moving from her work.

"Just one second."

After a few moments, the woman turned about to face them. Then lifted the goggles from her face, and set them atop her head.

"Hey, Arnold. Hey, Starmon." she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Howdy, Sally." Starmon replied. "We were hoping you got the results back on that fluid we found."

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" Sally said with a chuckle. "I should have them nearby."

After a quick glance around, she spotted a set of papers. She quickly grabbed them and gave them a once over to refresh her memory.

"Right, now I remember. The fluid in question seemed to be a mixture of several different chemical compounds. Mainly electrolytes, proteins, and phospholipids. Not unlike amniotic fluid. The strange thing is the main base fluid, is liquid data. There are also some proteins that I was unable to identify. "

Arnold quirked a brow. "Liquid data?"

Sally looked up from the papers, and gave a nod. "Right. Its highly refined, and purified too."

The man held a hand to his chin. "You can't just find something like that, it has to be synthesized. That requires a lot of knowledge,and resources."

" _Something Fox Enterprises isn't short on."_ he added in thought.

"What about the proteins?" Starmon inquired. "You said you couldn't identify them."

"They had an unusual structure. I've never seen anything like them."

Arnold let out a sigh. "I see. Thanks for your help Sally."

The woman waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. It's my job. Speaking of which, I have to get to work."

"Maybe you should take a break." Arnold suggested. "You look a little out of sorts."

Sally held a strand of her frazzled hair, and frowned. "Yeah, I know. You two aren't looking great yourselves. Maybe you should take your own advice."

Arnold and Starmon both chuckled.

"Fair enough." the man relented. He then gave her a wave. "We'll catch you later, Sally."

Starmon gave a tip of his head to the woman, and followed his partner to the door.

"So, what's our next move?" Starmon asked, as they stepped into the elevator.

"I think it's about time we pay Fox Enterprises a visit." Arnold answered.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 3:Strange Arrangements**


	3. Episode 3:Strange Arrangements

**Episode 3:Strange Arrangements**

Cassandra awoke to the low blare of her alarm. With a practiced movement, she pressed a nearby button, quickly silencing it. She rose up, and slid out of bed, taking a moment to stretch her long limbs. Then brushed aside a strand of her short blonde hair.

After walking over to her closet, she picked out her outfit for the day. A freshly pressed dress shirt, slacks, and black loafers. Upon getting dressed she took a moment to fix her hair, styling it back to a proper pixie cut.

Cassandra then took a moment to scan the room. Noting that her partner was still fast asleep. His snoring form, laying sprawled atop his hammock in one corner of the room.

He was a child sized, demon like digimon. His skin was dark purple, while his face was stark white. Horn like ears sat atop his head, and his tail ended in a notched spade. He wore a pair of red gloves, as well as a neckerchief, decorated with black flame. Hanging nearby was his was slightly weather beaten leather jacket.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, and gave a sharp clap of her hands. The blinds of her window slowly began to open at her command. As the blinds parted, a perfect view of the city skyline could be seen beyond the windowpane. The silhouettes of buildings were perfectly framed against the morning sky. Light began to pour into the room, completely alighting the space.

Impmon grumbled as the light shone in his face. Without even opening his eyes, he rolled onto his side. Shielding his face from the morning sun, and returning to his slumber.

Cassandra's icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Impmon, it's time to get up."

He ignored her.

"Impmon. Get. Up."

Once more, the digimon made no response.

Having had enough, Cassandra marched over to the hammock. Then without any ceremony, twisted it upside down. Dumping her partner flat on his face. With a growl he rose up, and spun on her with an angry glare.

"Alright I'm up, geez! Was that really necessary?"

Cassandra crossed her arms, and measured him with a stare. "Maybe if you didn't stay up so late, I wouldn't have to use such drastic measures."

"Yeah, yeah." Impmon grumbled, as he put on his jacket.

Cassandra rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Come on, it's about time for breakfast. I don't want to keep mother waiting."

"I do." Impmon replied. "That old bat can wait till hell freezes over for all I care."

"I'm not so sure your stomach can wait that long." Cassandra retorted with a small smile.

"True dat." Impmon smirked, shrugging.

After a short walk, the pair came into a wide open room. The floors were made of smooth black tile, speckled with white, and shone like mirrors. An open living area sat off to the right. It was decorated vary minimally, and had a humongous couch, and a high tech television. To the left was a plexiglass wall, that overlooked the city below. In front of them was a long dining table, with a glass top, and iron legs. A vase of white flowers decorated its center.

At the head of the table sat Cassandra's mother. She was an older woman with sharp, almost rigid features. Her shoulder length blonde hair was perfectly kept, not a single strand out of place.

Beside her, stood her mother's partner, Angemon. He was a tall humanoid digimon with long flowing locks of orange hair. His body was muscled, and covered by a white bodysuit. A metal helmet sat atop his head, covering the top half of his face. Flowing from his back were six angel wings. All of them subtly shimmering in the morning light.

"Good morning Cassandra, Impmon." Cassandra's mother greeted in an almost professional tone.

"Morning mother, Angemon." Cassandra replied curtly.

Impmon simply gave a wave, and a series of grumbles to the pair. He, and Cassandra then took their seats beside each other. The imp having a special high seat just for himself.

Angemon leaned down to his partner. "Shall I call for the chef now, Ms. fox?" he asked, voice almost monotone.

"Please do, Angemon."

The angel gave a small bow, and floated over to a console in the wall behind him. He quickly typed away a message, and sent it to the kitchens. Then moved back over to stand by his partner's side.

Impmon had watched the angel's actions with a hint of disgust. He had never liked Angemon. Some would chalk it up to the natural animosity between virus, and vaccine types. But it went much deeper than that. The way Angemon moved, the way he spoke, and how he only showed the barest hint of emotion. He was like some robotic slave with a semblance of personality. All of it made Impmon's skin crawl.

Within a minute of Angemon sending the message, a pair of elevator doors opened into the room. One of the Fox's personal chefs stepped out from within. A pair of servers trailed behind, and pushed along a metal food cart. The cart itself was laden with three covered trays.

The chef moved to stand opposite Angemon. While the two servers began to lay trays for table's occupants.

"Good morning, Ms. Fox." the chef greeted. "Today, we are having, eggs benedict with hollandaise, toast, and parma ham. As a side dish, I have prepared a fresh fruit salad."

"Thank you Evette, it looks delicious as always."

"Please, enjoy your meal."

With that, Evette, and the two servers took their leave.

Impmon wasted no time and dug into his meal. He practically scarfed it down, taking large, loud bites. In contrast, Ms. fox ate almost daintily, only taking small bites. Cassandra seeming to be the balance between the two.

"Cassandra, I really wish you would teach your partner some table manners." Ms. Fox said after a few moments.

"I've tried mother. Trust me."

The woman glanced over at Impmon. Bits of crumb were stuck to his face, and a small dribble of hollandaise hung from his lip.

"Obviously not hard enough."

"Hey don't you know it's rude to talk about people like they're not there?" Impmon growled. "Honestly, some people."

A small belch escaped his lips, as the last words left his mouth. Earning him a measured glare from Cassandra.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. When Cassandra was done, she stood from her seat and placed her dirty silverware neatly atop her plate.

"I'm going to get ready for school." she stated plainly.

Ms. Fox only gave her nod of recognition, before her daughter left the room. Impmon quickly following behind her. Once the two were out of sight the woman turned to her partner.

"What's my schedule like today, Angemon?"

"You have a meeting with a Mister Arnold Strauss, and his Partner, Starmon in an hour."

Ms. Fox quirked a brow. "Strauss, and Starmon?"

"They're top investigators with the DDA. Apparently they're leading the investigation into the incident involving the digital gate that appeared in the city."

"I see."

The woman stood from her seat and pushed her plate aside. After taking a moment to straighten her clothes, she moved toward the elevator. Angemon moving in step alongside her.

* * *

Within a few days of her visit to the hospital, Elena was given permission to take the mysterious young man into her care. In the intervening time, the young man had finally been given a name by her daughter.

Kai.

It was a name that Molly had always liked and it was used by multiple cultures. The young man seemed to take a shine to it and it stuck.

Elena was currently driving from the hospital, with Kai sitting up front. The young man watched the city go by with wide eyed wonder. He seemed to have a natural, almost childlike, curiosity. A quirk that Elena found quite endearing.

After a twenty minute drive, Elena pulled into her driveway, and looked over to Kai.

"Welcome to your new home." she said with a smile.

The young man stepped out of the car, and took in his surroundings. The house was a two story affair, made of aged red brick. A set of short stone steps, lead up to the front door. The front yard was quite spacious, and was carpeted by finely trimmed grass.

After taking his cursory look, he followed after Elena. She opened the door, leading him inside. The pair moved through the entryway, past the living room and up the stairs. Elena came to a stop at the second room on the left and opened the door.

"This is where you'll be staying."

She flicked the light switch, and motioned inside. Kai stepped through the doorway and looked about the room. The entire space was about Fifteen by Fifteen, and was mostly bare. The carpet was colored a dark blue, and shaggier than in the rest of the house.

A single size bed sat up against the left side wall. It was freshly made with clean a pillow, and bedding, and a bedside table sat nearby. Up against the right wall, was a three tiered bookshelf. Each one filled to the brim with books of varying sizes.

"This room hasn't been used in a while." Elena admitted. "So it doesn't have much. But given some time, I'm sure you'll make it feel more homey."

Kai nodded at that and moved over to the bed. He ran his hand over the soft sheets and took a seat. Feeling his body sink into mattress.

"Are, Molly and Liollmon home?" he asked, after a moment's silence.

Elena shook her head in response. "Molly's at school right now. As for Liollmon, I'm not sure. He tends to go off occasionally and do his own thing. He's a lot like a regular cat in that way."

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in. The bathroom is next door and the kitchen is downstairs, if want something to eat. And if you need anything else, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Kai offered her a small smile. "Thank you."

Elena mirrored the gesture, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kai sat in silence for a few moments, simply absorbing his new surroundings. His eyes eventually fell on the bookshelf across from him. He stood up and moved toward it, scanning the various titles. Soon, one caught his eye and he slid it gently from its spot.

It was an older leather bound volume, colored a deep blue. A stylized picture of a fairy, leaning over a puppet was illustrated on the front. While its title was written in silvery text.

" _The Adventures Of Pinocchio_ , by Carlo Collodi." Kai read aloud, in a slow deliberate manner.

With book in hand, Kai took a seat on the floor and crossed his legs. Once in a comfortable position, he set the book into his lap. He then opened to the first page and began to read with great curiosity.

* * *

Molly walked through the entrance of the school, her bag slung over her shoulder. A gentle rock song blared from one of the buds in her ear. While the the other dangled uselessly.

As she walked through the halls, she began to notice several curious glances. She ignored them at first, but there were soon whispers and hushed conversations as she passed. It didn't take her long to figure out why. No doubt the rumor mill had a serious field day with the digital rift incident. As well as her week of absence.

She finally escaped the majority of her questioning peers, when she stepped into her class. With a sigh, she took her seat and set her bag on the ground. The girl only had a few moments peace, before two of her friends entered. The pair quickly rushing to her desk, as they spotted her.

"Oh my gosh, Molly you're back!" exclaimed one.

Her name was Connie. She was a year older than Molly, and had long brown hair that touched the middle of her back. She had a certain nervous energy about her, and her voice was bubbly, and bright.

"Finally return from the dead?" her other friend joked.

He was a tall young man, named Edward(Eddy for short). He had dusky skin, and a faux hawk fade.

"I was only gone a week. Calm your tits." Molly laughed.

Her two friends shared a look and pulled up a couple of chairs.

"So is it true?" Connie eventually whispered.

Molly gave her smile. "Yes it's all true. My name isn't Molly Mhan. I'm actually an alien from another galaxy. Sent by my race to learn about earth culture under the guise of an average high schooler."

Eddy held back a snicker and Molly chuckled along with him. Connie frowned at the two and gave Molly a soft shove.

"Don't be such a smartass! You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Molly chuckled. "Just having a little fun with you."

"Then I repeat the question. Is it true? Were you really there when that digital gate opened up?"

"Yep, sure was. Pretty much saw the whole thing."

"Woah, dude!" Eddy exclaimed. "Were you scared?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't be? Though, I would have been way more scared if Liollmon wasn't there. He protected me. Even took down one of those Tyrannomon."

"Really?!" Connie asked.

Molly gave her a nod in response.

"Wow, your partner is so cool."

"So what exactly happened anyway?" Eddy asked. "I heard the news stories and stuff. But I wanna hear it from someone who was actually there."

"Well..."

For the third time that week, Molly gave a brief retelling of the events. Her friends listened with rapt attention, not daring to interrupt. Several other students also listened on the conversation. Some being less obvious about ti than others.

"So, it just showed up out of nowhere?" Eddy asked as she finished.

"Yep."

"That's so weird." said Connie. "I've heard of digital rifts sometimes opening. But in the middle of the city? I don't think that's ever happened before."

"As far as I know it hasn't" Eddy commented. "So, do you know what the DDA is doing about it? Your dad works for them right?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Just because my dad works for the DDA, doesn't mean I know what they're up to. Not like my dad would tell me even if I asked. I do know they've got someone working on it though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. A couple of top investigators. Agent Strauss and his partner Starmon. They asked Liollmon and me some questions the day after the whole thing went down." Molly smiled a little. "They were actually pretty cool."

"Enough about that." Connie interjected. "I wanna hear about that mysterious guy you found!"

"There's not much to tell." Molly replied with a shrug. "He's mysterious, he's an amnesiac and he's a guy."

"A guy who's going to be living with you! How do you know he's not some serial killer?"

"Oh please. He couldn't hurt a fly."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think."

"Hey Connie." Eddy said, giving her a nudge. "I'd hate to interrupt your paranoid ramblings, but look who just came in."

Connie spared him an angry glare, before glancing at the classrooms entrance. Standing in the doorway, was the tall form of Cassandra Fox. Unlike the other girls at the school, she was dressed in the the black jacket, white undershirt, and slacks worn by the boys. Connie thought it made her look absolutely dashing.

"Its Cassandra." Connie whispered.

Molly and Eddy smirked at her reaction. The girl had a crush on Cassandra Fox ever since their junior year. It was of kind endearing. In that hopeless, puppy love kind of way.

"Why don't you pick your jaw off the floor and talk to her?" Molly teased.

Connie almost jumped at the suggestion. "What?"

"Yeah, you're not going to get anywhere by just gawking at her." Eddy added.

"I can't just walk up and talk to her!" Connie hissed. "She's Cassandra freaking Fox! She's way out of my league. She doesn't even know I exist."

Molly glanced over the girl's shoulder. "Is that why she's looking this way?"

Connie turned with nervous energy, her eyes meeting Cassandra's icy blue ones. A small blush bloomed across her cheeks, and she turned away. Quickly hiding her face.

"Oh my god, she looked at me! Is she still looking? Please tell me she isn't still looking."

"She's not." Molly answered.

Connie breathed a heavy sigh of relief and held a hand to her fluttering heart.

"You really need to calm down. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Molly commented.

"I know."

Molly gave her a sympathetic look and reached across the desk to pat her on the shoulder. Connie offered her a small smile in return. Happy for her friends genuine concern.

Only moments later, their teacher, stepped into the classroom. He was a large man with a bushy mustache, and a shaved head. A pair of golden framed spectacles sat atop his hooked nose.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats." his sharp voice announced.

Quickly conversations were put to a halt and students rushed to their assigned desks. Mr. Rockwood moved to his own desk at the head of the class. Setting down his leather briefcase and a hot cup of coffee. He took a swig of the bitter drink, before addressing his students.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we will be talking about a very important topic."

He turned behind him and pressed a pair of switches on the wall. The lights in the classroom dimmed and one of the screens at the front of class flickered on. A large symbol soon appeared upon it.

It was a pair of intersected circles. Within one of the circles was the silhouette of a human form. Within the other was a slightly taller, reptilian figure. Both of their hands were outstretched, coming together at the circles intersection.

"Today, we will be talking about digimon and human relations." He gestured to the screen with a finger. "This is one of several symbols, created to represent unity between both digimon and humanity. Now...can anyone tell me when digimon and humans first made contact?"

One student raised their hand and Rockwood gestured toward them.

" April fourth, nineteen-ninety." he answered, standing from his seat.

Mr. Rockwood shook his head. "Incorrect. That was when first _physical_ contact was made. Anyone else? What about you, Miss Fox?"

Cassandra stood from her seat, before replying. "March twenty-fifth, nineteen-eighty four. A small group of scientists in japan were conducting experiments to explore different forms of communication through the early internet. Their efforts accidentally made contact with the digital world."

The man smiled, and gave a satisfied nod. "Very good, Miss Fox."

With a flick of a switch, the screen changed to several old photos. All of them depicting several young scientists, hard at work.

"After the first contact, several more were made all the way up to to nineteen-eighty six. That was when world governments stepped in to fund the project. Then over the next four years, an effort was made to make physical contact. All that culminating-" He gestured to the student who had first answered. "-on April fourth, nineteen-ninety."

Another picture then appeared on screen. It was of a giant, golden armored digimon, with a cloak of white feathers. Who was reaching down, to greet a woman dressed in government attire. The digimon's size made shaking hands difficult and the two had instead opted for a respectful bow.

"What followed was seven years of tenuous peace and tension. Groups of humans, and digimon fearing they may suffer an attack by the other. Which lead to hate, fear and bigotry to fester. However, in nineteen-ninety seven -in a show of good faith-the digital world's leaders and the united nations signed a treaty between the two worlds. Which would also lead to the founding of the DDA and a grand exchange of technology, and culture between the the two worlds."

"However, the hatred that had taken root didn't disappear. No. Such biases, fears and prejudices do not go away overnight. To this day we see evidence of it. Particularly hate crimes against digimon in the human world.."

As Rockwood paused, Molly could not help but recall her visit to Ogremon's restaurant. The hateful words splattered in red across his storefront. The very thought of it making her blood boil.

"Now, if you will all turn to page two-eighty seven in your history books. We will then read about, and discuss these events in greater detail."

* * *

Elena gently bobbed her head to the rock tune that played on the stereo. It was an eighties rock ballad from the woman's younger days. She vividly recalled her first time hearing it when she, and her friends had snuck away to the concert.

Ahh to be a teenager again.

The woman worked away at the stove as she listened. A ham, and grilled cheese sandwich sizzled away in the pan. The bread caramelizing into a delicious brown, and the cheese beginning to ooze and melt. When it was finally finished, she gently placed it atop a plate, and sliced it diagonally.

With a small smile of satisfaction, she then headed up stairs. Coming to a stop as she reached the door to Kai's new room.

"Kai? Can I come in?" she asked with a soft knock.

"Mhm"

Elena opened the door, and was surprised to find Kai sitting on the floor, nose in a book. Several books were laid out before him, all open to different pages. Beside him was a small stack of even more books.

"I...see you helped yourself to the books."

Kai quickly looked up with a start. "That's not a bad thing is it?"

Elena chuckled lightly. "No, not at all. Lord certainly knows we weren't reading them. I'm glad to see they're getting some use. Anyway, I came to tell you that I made some lunch if you're hungry."

Kai gave a nod at that, and set his book aside. He then stood up and stretched, before following Elena downstairs.

As the two headed toward the kitchen, Kai paused near the entrance. A small table in the entryway hall caught his attention. He cocked his head curiously and walked toward it.

Several electronic picture frames sat atop the table. One shifted through pictures of Molly. All the way from childhood, up to the present day. Another showed Victor, and Elena on their wedding day, and some of the events that followed. There were also a couple of traditional photos sitting in antique picture frames.

One in particular caught his attention. It was of a slightly younger Molly, and a young man. He had short, dark brown hair, that was slightly spiked. A bit of stubble covered his pronounced chin. The two were both smiling, and standing on a rocky outcrop near the sea.

"That's my son, Robert."

Kai turned, to see Elena standing beside him. He then looked back to the photo, scrutinizing it.

"He has your eyes."

"He also inherited my hair." the woman laughed, pulling a finger through her long locks. "The room you're staying in, actually used to be his."

"Oh, so he's moved away?"

Elena frowned, and looked to the photo forlornly. "No. He...died in accident, almost four years ago."

Kai could almost hear a crack in the woman's voice. He reached out, almost instinctively, and placed a hand upon her arm. She smiled softly at the gesture, and wiped away the phantoms of tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Well...lunch is getting cold, come on." she said, and headed toward the kitchen.

Kai frowned, and set the photo back in its place. He gave it one last look, before following Elena into the kitchen.

* * *

Arnold, and Starmon looked up to the building ahead of them. The towering structure, was simply known as Fox tower. It was the main headquarters of Fox Enterprises, one of the largest companies in the world. It stood as one of the city's most recognizable landmarks, and was a marvel of both human, and digimon engineering.

Sunlight shimmered off the panes of plexiglass, creating a water like shimmer. A holographic image of the Fox Enterprises logo was projected near the top. It shifted occasionally to various languages, and even multiple forms of digicode. The company said it was to represent its influence, and partnership with both worlds.

Personally, Arnold always thought it looked gaudy.

"God, when was the last time we had to come to his place?" Arnold asked, as they neared the doors.

"A few years back, if I recall." Starmon answered. "We were still in the security division back then, running detail on some techno wiz from the digital world."

"Oh, yeah. Man, time sure flies."

The pair headed through the building's automatic doors. They came into a gigantic lobby. The floors had an almost mirror like sheen, and were made of fine stone tile. Another Fox Enterprises logo was emblazoned near the center of the room. All around them, people in business attire moved about. Several elevators lined either side of the lobby, and a pair of spiral staircases sat at the end of the space.

Small holographic projectors were up near the the ceiling. They displayed various bits of information. From maps of the facility, to ads, advertising the company's many products.

Finally, near the center of the room, was a large reception desk. It was completely circular, with five workstations. The receptionists tapped away at their consoles, or talked into their headsets. They never seemed to stop, working almost ceaselessly.

The two detectives approached one of the stations. It was headed by a machine type digimon, called Datamon. The clear atop of their head glowed, and shimmered with activity as they worked.

"Welcome to Fox tower, how may I help you?" the machine droned.

"Agents Starmon, and Strauss." the champion greeted with a flash of his badge. "We have a meeting with Ms. Alison Fox."

"One moment please." The Datamon typed away at few keys. "Ms. Fox is waiting in her office on the forty second floor. I just messaged Ms. Fox, and her attendant will be here shortly to escort you."

"Much obliged." Starmon said, with a tip of his head.

The investigators waited over by one of the lobby's many benches. After several minutes, Angemon stepped out of one of the main elevators. He floated over to the pair, everyone around giving him a wide berth.

"Agents Strauss, and Starmon I presume?"

The two gave a nod in reply.

"Right this way."

They followed the angel toward the elevator he just exited. They stepped inside, and the doors slid closed behind them. Angemon then waved his hand over the elevators console, bringing up a holographic display. He clicked one of the buttons, and the elevator began to move with a small jolt.

It only took a few moments for the elevator to reach its destination. With an audible ding, it came to a stop, and the doors slid open.

Angemon did not linger for even a moment, and headed down the hall to the right. The three soon came to a set of double doors. Four security officers stood by the door, all dressed in black suits, and sunglasses. Angemon gave the four a wave, and one of the officers opened the doors for them.

As the three stepped through, they came into a large office space. Several modern art pieces, and bookshelves decorated the room. On the right hand wall, was a large fish tank, filled with tropical sea creatures, and coral. The floor was a fine plush carpet. Ms. Fox sat behind a large mahogany desk, near the middle of the room. A view of the city skyline could be seen through the windows behind her.

Angemon quickly moved over to stand by the woman's side. She gave him a small nod of thanks, and turned to the two investigators.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." she greeted. "Strauss, and Starmon was it?"

"That's right." Arnold nodded. "This is quite the nice office you have, Ms. Fox."

"Spare me the false pleasantries, Mr. Strauss. If you wouldn't mind I would like to just get down to business. Why do a pair of DDA investigators want to speak with me?"

"Alright, well get down brass tax then." Starmon said, moving toward the desk.

Arnold moved to stand beside him, and pulled out his digivice. "As you're aware, we're investigating the strange appearance of the digital gate. Upon our initial investigation of the scene, we found several interesting clues."

He pressed several buttons on his digivice. It then began to project a hologram of the shrapnel they found from the armored truck.

"This piece of shrapnel was found near a trio of destroyed armored cars. As you can see, it has your company's logo. So, we assumed the trucks belonged to you."

Starmon brought up another hologram. Which depicted the remains of the weapons found at the scene.

"We also found these. They're common weapons wielded by PMCs and private security divisions of large companies. Companies such as yours."

"Those trucks did indeed belong to us." the woman said. "They were an armored convoy, transporting precious cargo from one of our research facilities. It was being protected by some of our best security officers. All of them were well armed."

"What exactly was this, 'precious cargo'?" Arnold asked.

"It was a new, experimental, biofuel cell."

"Biofuel cell?" Starmon said.

"Yes. I can't really give any details on it. All I can say is that it was powered by both organic, and digital material. It was still in the early stages of testing." She scowled deeply. "However, because of this _incident_ , the fuel cell was destroyed."

"And, the teams protecting the trucks?"

"All dead, from what the reports say. A true tragedy." she replied, with not a hint of sympathy.

A flash of anger came across Arnold's features, but he quickly reigned it in.

"So, you had three teams of heavily armored guards, protecting a 'fuel cell'?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're implying, Mr. Strauss."

"Nothing. All I am saying is, it seems like a lot of security for something like that."

"We put of lot of money into that fuel cell, Mr. Strauss." the woman said, with an edge to her voice. "I have a lot of enemies, and I want to protect my investments from those enemies."

"Of course."

"Ma'm is it possible that this whole mess with the gate was to get to your fuel cell?" Starmon asked. "Maybe one of your enemies wanted to destroy it."

"I highly doubt it." she answered. "None of my company's rivals would ever dare to go this far. Not to mention Fox Enterprises, and the DDA are the only ones in the human world with the technology to open that kind of gate."

"Fair enough."

"Was there anything else, detectives? I'm a very busy woman, and I do have a schedule to keep."

Arnold flicked off his recording device. "No, I think that'll be all. Thank you for your time Ms. Fox."

"Good. Angemon will show you out."

She motioned her head, and the champion headed toward the exit. The detectives followed him to the nearest elevator, and stepped inside.

"We can take it from here." Arnold said, activating the console.

"Very well, have good a day detectives."

With a ding, the door slid closed, and the elevator began to move downward.

"So, what do you think?" Starmon asked.

"She's a good liar. I'll give her that much."

"Mhm. Whatever the heck was in the back of that truck, it sure weren't no damn fuel cell."

"Well, if we keep digging, I've got a feeling we're gonna find out exactly what it is."

* * *

Liollmon leapt down from a tree, into the Mhan's front yard. He then strolled to the entrance.

Just to the right of the front door, was another smaller door, that was specifically made for Liollmon. It had a small security device, that was tuned to Liollmon's unique energy signature. They were quite common in homes with smaller digimon.

The rookie stood before the door for a few seconds, as the device scanned him. A small light on the device then turned green, and the door popped open automatically. He slipped inside, the door closing behind him.

When he heard the low blare of the tv, Liollmon headed into the living room. He found Elena, and Kai sitting on the couch together. An old sitcom played on TV, the occasional audience laughter coming from the speakers. Elena was only half paying attention to it, and was casually folding clothes. Kai sat beside her, doing the same.

"Hello, Elena, Kai."

"Hi, Liollmon." Elena greeted.

Kai offered the digimon a small wave.

"I was just about to head to the school, and get Molly."

"Oh, why don't you take Kai with you." Elena suggested. "Show him around a bit."

"Don't you want me to help you finish these?" Kai asked, gesturing to the remaining pile of clothes.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle the rest."

Liollomon sighed, ears swiveling back in slight annoyance. "Fine. Just follow me."

Kai nodded, and stood from the couch, trailing after the rookie. Elena gave the pair a small wave goodbye as they left.

* * *

Liollmon strolled with a small scowl upon his face. Despite all of Molly and Elena's assurances, the cat was still suspicious of Kai. They were not blind to that either. While he had not directly antagonized the young man since their second meeting, he often gave him the cold shoulder.

Elena knew that Liollmon was not fond of Kai. Which is what made her suggestion all the more annoying. She was pushing Liollmon to spend more time with him, and perhaps bond a little.

The digimon didn't want anything of the sort. But Elena knew all too well the cat could not say no to her. She had a certain sweet charm that was hard to ignore. He could not refuse so easily, and the woman took advantage of that. Thus making Liollmon even more annoyed by the whole situation. His scowl deepened the more he thought about it.

Kai seemed completely oblivious to the cat's annoyance. The young man looked about the neighborhood as they walked, taking it in.

There were many lush lawns, and gardens, all well tended and trimmed. People walked down the sidewalks, jogging, walking their pets, or simply having a nice stroll. Occasionally one would offer a quick greeting or a wave, and Kai would respond a bit too enthusiastically.

He suddenly paused in his step, when he caught a faint hint of yellow. The boy looked down to the ground. At his feet was a freshly bloomed dandelion, sprouting from a crack in the sidewalk. He kneeled down, and brushed a finger across its soft petals, a smile crossing his lips.

"You're lagging behind! Hurry up!"

Kai looked up suddenly. Liollmon stood on the street corner several meters away, tail swishing impatiently. The young man nodded, and offered a quick apology, before catching up with the digimon. Liollmon rolled his eyes, and continued forward. Kai lingered for a moment, sparing the lone flower one last glance, before following once more.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, the two came to the entrance of Molly's school. Liollmon seated himself by the gates, and waited patiently. Kai looked down at him and followed his lead.

Only a minute or so later, the school bells echoed across the the grounds. Kai nearly jumped at the noise, his body tensing into an aggressive pose. Liollmon spared him a glance, almost chuckling at his reaction. The young man soon calmed, finally realizing there was no danger, and took his relaxed posture once more.

Molly, Connie, and Eddy all stepped out of the main entrance. Molly was in the middle of telling a joke as the three walked. Once the punchline was finally delivered, Eddy burst into hysterical laughter. Connie tried to hold back her humor, not wanting to laugh at such a crude joke. Eventually however, she gave, and almost bent over in laughter. Molly laughed along with them, smiling a little in smug satisfaction.

Once the laughter had died down, the trio noticed the pair standing by the gates. Connie quickly leaned over to Molly, half whispering.

"Is that the guy?"

"Yes, that is the amnesiac serial killer." Molly joked.

Connie ignored the jab at her paranoid comments, and looked the young man up down.

"He's cute."

Eddy quirked a brow at her. "What about Cassandra?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with someone keeping their options open."

"True enough." Molly chuckled. "Come on, let's go say hi."

The girl shouted to the pair, and waved. Kai, and Liollmon both looked up, and greeted her back. The trio of friends then approached them, and Molly gestured to her two companions.

"Hey guys. Kai, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Eddy, and Connie."

"Sup dude." Eddy greeted.

"H..hi." Connie said a little shakily.

She was still a little paranoid of the young man, and stood a few steps further away than her friends.

Kai smiled brightly, and held up a hand to the pair. "Nice to meet you!"

"Dude, love your hair." Eddy commented.

Kai blinked, and a ran hand through his long ponytail. "Thank you."

Connie cocked her head, as she watched his reaction. She would describe it as almost child like, holding a certain joyful innocence. Maybe she was being paranoid about the serial killer thing. He seemed nice enough.

"So...how do you like the area so far?" the girl eventually asked, after getting the courage.

"I haven't really gotten to look around all the much." Kai replied. "I just moved into Molly's house today. Her mom is really nice."

"Well, maybe we could show you around sometime." Eddy suggested. "We could all hang out."

"I'd like that!" Kai exclaimed, smiling toothily.

The group conversed for a few more moments, before Connie, and Eddy went their separate ways. Molly waved goodbye to the pair, before turning back to Liollmon, and Kai.

She scrutinized the young man for a moment. Her eyes particularly drawn to his clothes. A button up sky blue dress shirt, with dark blue slacks, and a belt. They were definitely some of her brother's old clothes. They seemed to fit him fine, but they didn't quite suit him. An idea then formed in her mind.

"Hey, what do you say we get you some new duds?" she asked, with a smirk.

Kai looked himself over. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's doesn't really seem like your style y'know? You don't wanna look like a lame office worker all the time, do you?"

"You mean like your brother did?" Liollmon interjected with a laugh.

"You shut your mouth." Molly frowned. "I mean yeah, he did dress kinda nerdy sometimes, but Robbie was cool!"

"I know, only joking."

Molly harrumphed, and turned back to Kai. "So, what do you say? Want to do a bit of shopping?"

Kai considered the offer for a few moments, before giving a firm nod in response.

"Nice." She turned to her partner. "You coming Liollmon?"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." he commented. "Besides, I like walking around the shops."

After texting her mother, Molly hailed a cab. A ten minute ride later, and the three arrived at the local mall. Kai was almost overwhelmed, as they stepped inside the gigantic space.

There were shops, and kiosks of every kind, lined up in neat rows. Many of them were sporting hologram signage, and advertising. Up above the third floor, was a ceiling of steel, and glass. Sunlight filtered in through the clear panes, and down onto the shining floors. People, and digimon moved in throngs, carrying bags, or conversing. They moved almost like a constant stream, into stores, up, and down escalators, never stopping.

Kai was finally pulled from his reverie, as Molly tugged at his arm. With Liollmon right alongside her, the girl lead him to the nearest escalator. Once they were at the second floor, Molly headed straight ahead. She finally released her grip on Kai, as they stopped at a decently sized clothing store. A holo sign hung above the entrance, simply reading 'Stylized'.

As Molly opened the door, a upbeat vaporwave track played from within. A majority of the customers inside seemed to be people around Molly's age, or slightly older. The girl at the counter sporting a half shaved head, and long flowing locks of purple.

"Go ahead, and look around." Molly said, turning back to him. "Pick out whatever you like. It's on me."

Kai gave a nod, and a quick thank you, before heading off in his own direction. He could see Molly moving toward a rack of earrings. While Liollmon looked over a set of bracelets, and bangles.

After a few minutes of browsing, Kai picked out a trio of shirts, and a jacket hoodie. Upon finding some pants to go with them he moved to the changing room. Molly followed, waiting outside patiently to judge his selection.

When Kai returned, he was sporting a gray shirt, with a large ankh design on the front. The plain, dark blue jacket hoodie was worn over it. Finally in place of the slacks were a pair of shin length shorts.

"Nice!" Molly exclaimed, after appraising him for a moment. "It looks good on you."

Kai smiled at that, and went to show off his other two outfits. Molly approved of them as well, and they moved to the checkout. Once everything was paid for, the three headed back out into the chaos of the mall.

For the next couple of hours, they perused the mall. They went from shop to shop, taking a look at whatever piqued their interest. Eventually, they passed near the food court, and Kai caught the delicious smells in the air. His stomach suddenly began to rumble, demanding food.

"Hungry?" Molly asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"I could go for something myself." Liollmon chimed.

"Well we're not gonna eat at the food court." Molly said. "That shits way too overpriced."

Liollmon looked up to her, brow quirked. "Oni Bowl?"

"Oni Bowl."

* * *

With the small ring of a bell, Molly stepped into Oni Bowl, Liollmon, and Kai trailing behind. The sound of sizzling ingredients, and the smell of spices filled the air. A few patrons were seated around various parts of the space, most of them digimon.

Molly stepped up to the counter, ringing the bell. Moments later, Ogremon stepped out from the kitchen wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"Hey, Molly, Liollmon!" the champion greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Ogremon, this is Kai. Kai, Ogremon."

"Hi." Kai greeted.

"Nice to meet ya." He reached out, shaking the young man's hand. "Any friend of Molly, and Liollmon, is a friend of mine. So, what can I get you?"

"Can I get a Oyakodon , and a couple of pork dumplings?" Molly said, after a moment of thought. "Oh yeah, and the usual for my mom."

"Sure thing." Ogremon replied, quickly scribbling down the order.

"I'll have the curry udon noodles." Liollmon chimed.

Ogremon turned to Kai next. He could see the young man's indecision, as he scanned the menu.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Ogremon smiled.

Kai was snapped from his thoughts, and nodded.

"One of the chef's specials is the red oni bowl. Its beef, cooked in a spicy garlic sauce, served over fried rice, and stir fried vegetables."

"I'll try it." Kai replied.

"Good. I'll call when your order's ready."

Within ten minutes of taking their seats, Ogremon returned from the kitchen. He placed each of the three's orders carefully in front of them. They soon dug in, and Ogremon was happy to see Kai enjoy his meal. He practically began to woof it down after his first bite. Which made Molly, and Liollmon laugh lightly.

Molly reached into her bag whipping out her camera. "Smile!"

Kai only had a moment to process, before a bright flash hit his eyes. Within moments the photo slipped out of the camera, displaying Kai, cheeks stuffed, and bits of rice on his face. Molly chuckled at the photo, and pocketed it.

"That ones going on the wall."

A small jingle announced the arrival of more customers. Ogremon moved to make his greeting, but soon froze. Curiously, the three friends looked back toward the entrance. Molly's eyes widened in shock, and Liollmon's face twisted into an angry snarl.

Standing in the doorway were four humans. They were armed, carrying both makeshift, and practical weapons. A mask, or bandana covered each of their faces. A dark purple jacket, was worn over their street clothes. A patch, was sewn onto one of the jacket's shoulders. It depicted a stylized Agumon, covered by a circle slash. Printed on the back of the jacket, in pixelated letters, was the word 'DELETE'.

The group moved slowly, taking a cursory look around. Many of the patrons kept their heads down, trying not to make eye contact. Some even trembled with a barely contained fear.

Ogremon moved to the other end of the counter. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you can." replied one of the four, face obscured by a skull mask. "You can start by clearing out of here. Pack up your bags, and take your stinking green carcass back to the digital world." She looked around the space. "And that goes for the rest of you stinking monsters!"

"Yeah! Earth belongs to humans!" another added.

"Shove your bigoted shit back up your ass where it belongs!" Molly shouted.

Kai stood up alongside her, taking up an aggressive posture.

The skull masked woman flicked out a collapsible metal baton from her jacket. With a flip of a switch, it started to hum with an electric charge. She pointed it at the girl with a glare.

"You stay out of this, you fucking sympathizer!" She turned back to Ogremon. "So? You gonna listen?'

Ogremon narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

The woman clicked her tongue, and snapped her fingers. One of the other masked thugs nodded, and moved over to an occupied table. He hefted a bat over his head, and brought it down hard. The tabletop was smashed apart, dishware, and food going flying. The two digimon at the table recoiled, curling up in fear.

Ogremon growled in anger, and pulled out a large club from beneath the counter. Molly tried to move in as well, but Liollmon quickly jumped in her path. Stopping her with a firm shake of his head.

"You get out of my shop, or I'm calling the cops!" Ogremon roared, hefting his club.

The skull masked woman snapped her fingers again, and another of her group stepped forward. He pulled a gun like device from his jacket, and took aim. With the pull of a trigger, a large net fired from the device. Ogremon was quickly entangled, and fought to free himself. The man then pressed another button on the device, and a powerful jolt of electricity coursed through it.

Ogremon screamed in pain, and fell to the ground in a heap. The woman moved toward him, her baton upraised.

"Get the hell away from him!" Molly shouted.

Liollmon rushed into action, and leapt over Ogremon's fallen form. With a snarl, he pounced at the woman, and bit onto her arm. She let out a shout, and flung the lion off, before he could latch on. He landed on his feet, and the two faced off.

"I've got this one! Get that girl!" she ordered.

Her three companions charged toward Molly, weapons at the ready. Liollmon tried to move into help, but was intercepted by the masked woman.

Instinctively, Kai moved in front of Molly protectively. The thug wielding the bat, hefted it high, and brought it down with all his strength. To his utter shock, Kai caught the bat with his bare hands, stopping the attack dead. His eyes flashed, turning beastial, and slitted. With little effort, he wrenched the weapon from the man's grasp, and tossed it aside. Then, finally, he struck the man with a powerful right hook, sending him flying back several feet.

"Holy shit." Molly gasped breathily.

Everyone around seemed to pause, all looking on with varying levels of shock. When they finally snapped back to reality, one of the thugs charged toward Kai, stun baton in hand. The other circled around him, moving toward Molly with a knife.

With incredible agility, Kai leapt over the baton wielder's head. As he landed, he spun about, and struck with a powerful kick. The man went sprawling forward, chin smashing against the edge of a metal stool. With a groan, he fell to the floor

At that same moment, the man with the knife stabbed downward at Molly. Molly leaned backward, catching the man's wrist with her forearm. She struggled, as the man continued to bare down on her. The knife's point edging closer, and closer. Within her bag, her digivice suddenly began to flash.

"Danger detected. Digivolution limiters released."

Liollmon was quickly encased in a cocoon of light. The flash made the skull mask woman stagger back, covering her eyes.

"Liollmon digivolve to...Leomon!"

The woman blinked, as the light dissipated. She looked to the powerful form of Leomon, letting out a gasp of surprise. Then without another moment of hesitation, she lashed out with her baton. Leomon took the strike with barely a flinch, and pulled the weapon from her grasp. With the barest of effort he crushed it into pieces.

Molly continued to struggle against her attacker. With her other hand, Molly desperately grasped for something, anything to defend herself. Her fingers soon found purchase on a warm bowl. She smashed it against her attacker's face with all her might. He screamed, scalding broth, and food splattering across his face. As he staggered back, Molly kicked forward, foot smashing into his nethers.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared, as he pulled out another, more wicked looking knife.

He charged at her again, with both weapons, but was quickly stopped in his tracks. Leomon had come up from behind him, grabbing him by the collar. Slowly, he lifted the man up to face him, and roared in his face. The thug trembled in utter terror, blades falling from his grasp.

Leomon tossed him aside like a ragdoll, and moved to his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm good." Molly answered.

The girl was trembling slightly. Her close call with death affecting her more than she was letting on.

Leomon frowned, and looked over at Kai. The young man's breathss were heavy, body completely tensed. The digimon squinted, something seeming off. If he didn't know better, he could swear that there was a subtle heat distortion around him. As if his body were searing hot.

With a heavy sigh, Kai's body finally relaxed. He blinked, eyes returning to normal. His mind seemed foggy, as he looked down at his hands. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned, to Molly looking at him worriedly, with Leomon right behind her.

"You destroyed those guys. How did you do that?"

Kai looked back down at his hands again. "I...don't know."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 4:Partners**


	4. Episode 4:Partners

**Episode 4:Partners**

Michael sat at his desk, working diligently on one of his models. A small speck of paint could be seen in his reddish orange hair. Several more spots covered his pale, freckled hands. His glasses were sliding down his nose, and faint dark circles sat beneath his eyes.

With one final swipe of his brush, he finished painting the part before him. He sighed, and leaned back into his seat, pausing to look around the room.

Many of his finished models sat on various shelves. They were all of different varieties, from war vehicles, to anime mechs. A handful of dirty clothes were tossed carelessly here, and there. His computer-with a dual screen setup- sat right next to his work desk. A half eaten bag of granola, and a soda sat near the keyboard. Next to his bed, was another smaller water bed, with brightly colored bedding.

A few minutes later, the slumbering form sitting atop it rose up, and slid out of bed. She was a child like digimon, standing four feet in height. Her skin was smooth, almost like a dolphin's. The top of her head, shoulders, forearms, and back were all colored a dark blue. While the rest was a shade of silvery gray. Mottled spots of magenta covered her head, matching her eyes. Long hair like tendrils, framed her face. Three gill slits sat on either side of her neck. Both her hands, and feet were webbed. Finally adding to her marine appearance, were a pair of shark like fins on her forearms.

"Morning." she yawned, showing off her shark-like teeth.

"Morning, Undinemon." Michael replied.

The little digimon walked over to his side, and scrutinized him. "Have you been up all night?"

"No. I was able to get some sleep." he lied rather unconvincingly.

Undinemon sighed heavily. "Michael, you need to get sleep. Do you wanna fall asleep at work?"

"I'll be fine." he assured. "The pharmacy's not busy. It's not like I have to deal with a lot of people."

' _And thank goodness for that.'_ he added mentally.

"Fine, don't say I didn't tell you so." Undinemon huffed. "I'm going for a swim. You mind making breakfast? And don't make sausage again. All that grease is terrible for my skin."

"Yeah, alright."

Undinemon smiled at that, and moved to grab a towel from the bathroom. She strolled into the living room, and out the front door. Immediately heading for the communal pool nearby.

As she left, Michael stood from his chair, and stretched with a yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes, and adjusted his glasses. After giving his hands a thorough wash, he moved to the kitchen.

With another yawn, he started up the coffee machine. He strolled over to the fridge, and scanned the items within. After a few moments of consideration, he pulled out some eggs, and a stick of butter. He then retrieved some bowls, a pan, and a box of pancake mix.

When Undinemon returned, a small stack of pancakes, and scrambled eggs were waiting for her on the table. Michael was still over by the stove, making the last of his own pancakes. As he, and his partner sat down to eat, he whipped out his phone. Undinemon watched him for a few moments, as he ate through the side of his mouth, eyes glued to the screen.

"You know your gonna poke your eye out if you keep doing that." she pointed out, drizzling honey onto her cakes as she did.

"Hm."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening?"

"That's nice."

Undinemon's face turned into a scowl, before quickly morphing into an impish smile.

"You know I was thinking about your model collection."

"Mm."

"And I thought it might be good to maybe sell them off. Could get a lot of money."

Michael suddenly snapped to attention. "Don't you joke about that!"

"Finally got your attention." Undinemon smirked. "So, what exactly has your attention so bad anyway?"

"I was reading some more about that digital gate incident." Michael answered, taking a bite of pancake. "There was a long forum thread of people theorizing stuff about it."

"I can't imagine some of the screwball things people are throwing out there." Undinemon sighed, shaking her head. "Seriously, people on those types of threads go off the wall."

"Can't argue with that. One guy was saying it was some kind of weapons test gone wrong. And the DDA are trying to cover it up with their investigation.

Undinemon rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"You do get the occasional interesting theory though."

"One diamond is not worth digging through a sea of sewage." Undinemon pushed her plate forward. "I'm done. You ready to head to work?"

Michael took his last couple of bites of food. "Just let me clean up a little bit, then we can go."

Once the dishes were put away, Michael took a quick shower. He changed into his work uniform, grabbing his keys, and wallet. The young man and his partner then headed out the door, ready to start the day.

* * *

Molly sat in class, pencil tapping absently. A notebook sat before her, pages scribbled with random notes, and doodles. Her teacher, Mr. Rockwood, stood at the front of class, droning on about the day's lesson. Molly tuned it out, as the events of last night played through her mind.

The thugs had all been arrested after the police arrived. Ogremon had immediately been taken to the hospital. Thankfully, from what Molly had heard, he was back in the kitchen the next day.

Then there was Kai.

The young man had done feats that Molly would call superhuman. It was like some switch had gone off inside of him. Then, there was that heat that come off of him. He was practically on fire. It was...unnatural.

" _Just who the hell are you Kai?"_

"Ms. Mhan."

Molly's eyes suddenly snapped up from her notebook. Mr. Rockwood was staring directly at her, eyes narrowed. She could also feel her classmates gazes all around her.

"Yes?" Molly asked with a lopsided smile.

"Can you repeat what I just said for the class?"

"Uhh." she laughed awkwardly, earning a few snickers from her classmates. "No...sir."

"That's what I thought. Now, please focus, Ms Mhan."

"Yes sir." Molly replied, repressing an eyeroll.

Mr. Rockwood nodded, and turned the rest of the class. "As I was saying. We will be continuing our studies of digimon, and human relations. In addition, each of you will be partnered up for a project about the subject. It will be up to you, what your specific topic of discussion will be. The project will be due in two weeks, and will be presented to the class."

The man grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk. "Now, I'm going to assign you your partners. Connie Kwai , and John Rhodes. Victoria Belmont, and Samantha Braidwood. Molly Mhan, and Cassandra Fox-"

Molly's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with Cassandra. Molly offered her a small friendly wave. The blonde simply replied with the barest of nods, her eyes turning forward once more.

When class was over, everyone began moving to meet their partners. Molly did the same, strolling down two rows of seats. To find Cassandra packing away her things.

"Hey." Molly greeted. "I'm Molly."

Cassandra stood from her seat. Molly nearly stepped back, as the other girl towered over her.

"Cassandra. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Sooo, I guess we're gonna be working together, huh?"

Cassandra gave a single nod at that.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Molly spoke again. "Do you...wanna meet sometime tomorrow, and get started on the project?"

"I would like to get started on it as soon as possible." Cassandra finished packing things, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I already have some ideas."

"Oh yeah? Why don't we talk about it on the way out."

Cassandra gave another small nod, and the pair headed for the exit. As they walked down the hall, Molly felt bold, and looked up to the taller girl.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Cassie?"

Cassandra suddenly stopped in her tracks. Molly thought she had angered the girl at first. But she could only see confusion on her face.

"Pardon?"

"It's a nickname. I call pretty much everyone I know by a nickname. Is that cool?"

Cassandra seemed to consider the question for several moments before replying. "I suppose so. I've….never had a nickname."

"Well, now you do!" Molly smiled. The girl then moved in step with Cassandra. "So, what were you thinking bout for the project?"

"Well, we could cover the economic impact of the digimon's arrival." Cassandra began. "Or perhaps how digimon culture has affected our own, and vice versa."

Molly put a hand to her chin. After pondering for a moment, she snapped her fingers, an idea suddenly striking her.

"What about a presentation on digimon, and human partners?"

"Partners?" Cassandra hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I suppose that could work. It is a unique relationship, and has many facets."

"Yeah!" Molly exclaimed "Like, why digimon, and humans just kind of click with certain partners! Or how humans affect digivolution. There's lots of cool stuff to cover."

Cassandra nodded at that, quickly coming around to the idea. "Very well. Let's go with it then. I'll do some preliminary research before tomorrow."

"Cool."

The two walked out the door moments later. Dozens of other students rushed past them, some going to meet their partners at the gates. Molly spotted her own standing just outside the gate. Cassandra could also see Impmon nearby as well, sitting atop the school's outer wall. A burning cigarette flopped from his lips.

"Heyo!" the demon greeted, hopping down. "Who's your friend?"

"My project partner." Cassandra suddenly snatched the cigarette out of Impmon's mouth

"I told you not to smoke on school grounds!" She dropped it onto the ground, stamping it out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." the demon turned to Molly. "Names Impmon, sweetheart. You?"

"Uh...Molly."

Liollmon soon came up from behind the other rookie. "You ready to go, Molly?"

"Hey, whats new pussycat?" Impmon asked. "I'm guessing your this girlie's partner?"

"Yes." Liollmon answered with a scowl. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Hey, no need to get your whiskers in a twist." Impmon shrugged.

Liollmon narrowed his eyes, a rumbling growl escaping his throat.

Molly rolled her eyes at the exchange, and turned to Cassandra. "So, lunch tomorrow?"

Cassandra gave a single nod in reply.

"Cool. We can meet outside the gates around, twelve thirty or so?"

"No objections from me."

"Alright, see you then!"

Molly then headed toward the gate, Liollmon trailing behind. Cassandra, and Impmon watched them go for a few moments, before heading the opposite direction. A sleek black limousine was waiting for them not far away. The pair quickly hopped into the back, the vehicle taking off only seconds later.

* * *

Kai was curled up on the couch, pouring over the book in his lap. A small stack of other books sat nearby, along with a cup of warm tea. Liollmon was on the other end of the couch, casually watching a cooking show. Occasionally he would cast a wary eye over at the young man, before turning back to the screen.

Molly came shuffling down the stairs, brushing her hair. "Morning."

"Good morning." Liollmon greeted.

Kai simply gave a hum of affirmation.

Molly moved over to his side. "Whatcha reading?"

"'The Odyssey.'" Kai answered, as he turned a page.

Molly looked over to the small stack of books nearby, reading over the titles. 'Flowers For Algernon', 'The Jungle Book', 'The Color Of Magic', and 'The Complete Adventures of Peter Pan'.

"You keep reading the way you are, and you'll go through my brother's old collection in no time." Molly shook her head. "Seriously I've never seen someone go through them so fast. You read books like people eat popcorn."

"Sorry." Kai said with slight frown.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Molly sighed. "Anyway, maybe we should get you a library card or something. So you have more stuff to read." She looked over at Liollmon. "Did you guys have breakfast yet?"

"I made pancakes! They're in the kitchen, dear!" Elena called from the kitchen.

"Yes." Molly cheered quietly, pumping her fist.

The girl moved into the kitchen, her mother passing by as she did. Elena then sat on the center cushion, watching along with Liollmon.

The next few hours went by casually, the four watching television, chatting, or reading. Eventually it came time for Liollmon, and Molly to head out for their rendezvous with Cassandra. The two said their goodbyes, and were out the door within moments.

Elena, and Kai moved into the kitchen not long after, the young man helping her clean up. Once the last of the dishes were clean, Elena moved to a nearby cabinet. She pulled out a small plastic bottle, frowning, as she found only two pills within.

"Kai, would you mind doing me a favor?" she called over her shoulder

The young man dried his hands, and moved to her side. "Not at all."

Elena reached into her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. "Can you head to the pharmacy, and refill my prescription?"

Kai took the bottle, and the slip of paper, and gave a single nod. Elena smiled, and grabbed another piece of paper from nearby. After jotting down some quick directions, she handed it off to him.

"Thank you so much dear." she smiled. "Just give me a call if anything comes up."

Kai pocketed the items with another nod, and headed toward the front door. He gave the woman a quick wave, and headed out.

* * *

Molly, Cassandra, and their partners sat around a table in the public library. The taller girl was pouring over a pair of books, typing away notes on her laptop. Molly was doing much the same, though at a much more slower pace. Occasionally the girl would sigh, and rub at her eyes, before moving back to her work.

Liollmon was right across from her. He read over the tome before him intently. A book on martial arts of the world. Impmon sat beside him. The little demon was already bored out of his mind. A small house made of pencils sat before him, as well as some paper airplanes.

Impmon took aim with one of the paper crafts, and sent it sailing across the library. It glided past several bookshelves, before smacking into the face of a man three tables over. He quickly looked up, and scanned about. Impmon hid his other planes away, trying to look as innocent as possible.

When the man looked back down to his work, Impmon readied another plane. Before he could send it flying however, Liollmon knocked it from his hand. Cassandra gave him a nod of thanks, and measured her partner with a glare. Impmon simply shrugged, and started stacking erasers.

"I'm starting to notice something." Cassandra said, turning back to her work. "Most experts can't really agree on how exactly human, and digimon partnership triggers digimon evolution."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Molly nodded with pursed lips. "I mean, the DDA, and your mom's company made the digivices right? How do they not know how it works?"

"From what I was able to read, we understand some of its mechanics but not all." Cassandra replied, reading over her notes. "The digivices we use are apparently based on ancient designs found in many digimon ruins."

Mollly hummed in thought at that, and looked back to her book. After several more minutes of reading, she glanced at the clock. It was already half past one, and she could hear her stomach grumble.

"Wanna take a break, and grab some lunch?" she asked, turning to Cassandra.

Cassandra blinked in surprise at that. "Um...I don't see why not."

"You're speaking my language toots." Impmon exclaimed. "I'm freaking starving."

"I could eat as well." Liollmon added. He then narrowed his eyes at Impmon. "And don't call her toots."

The demon waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, alright. No need to give me the stink eye pussycat."

Liollmon let out a rumbling growl, but said nothing. Molly then closed her book, and stood from her seat.

"Then it's settled. There's a great taco stand a couple blocks from here."

"Aaah yeah, tacos!" Impmon cheered jumping from his seat.

* * *

Kai strolled across the crosswalk ahead him, and glanced down at Elena's directions. After making sure he was on the right track, he turned right, heading toward a nearby shopping center. He passed by a couple of Kokuwamon electricians, checking power lines as he walked.

Inside westman's pharmacy, Undinemon was stationed at the front register. The little digimon stood atop a small step stool to help reach the counter. A white pharmacy jacket covered her top half.

She gave a toothy smile, and a wave to a customer as they left. Once they were gone, the space was empty once more. Leaving Undinemon to return to her magazine.

In the back room behind her, Michael was taking stock, and stacking boxes. He wore a similar jacket to his partner, with a button up shirt beneath.

"You almost done back there?" Undinemon asked.

"Just gotta stack these last few boxes." Michael huffed, picking up the packages in question.

Undinemon hopped down from the stool. "Do you think you could watch the register for a few minutes? I need to use the bathroom."

"Um...I don't know." Michael replied shakily.

"Oh come on. It's a slow day." Undinemon sighed. "We've barely had any customers. Besides, a little human interaction won't kill you."

"Says you." Michael grumbled beneath his breath.

"Just watch the register, okay?"

Undinemon shuffled past him, and toward the employee restrooms. Michael let out a heavy sigh, and stacked the last of the boxes, before moving toward the front counter.

He looked about the store, fidgeting with his fingers anxiously. He then took in three deep breaths to calm his nerves. Moments later, the bell above the entrance rang, as Kai stepped inside.

The young man looked up from his directions, and scanned about. Michael jumped a little as they made eye contact. Kai then moved over to the counter, pulling out the bottle, and prescription slip.

"I need this refilled." he said, handing it off.

"Uh, s-sure thing." Michael replied nervously.

As Michael took the bottle, Kai suddenly leaned in. He sniffed the air curiously, scrunching his nose. The other man was completely frozen up, unable to react.

"You smell like...paint." Kai eventually stated, pulling away.

Michael blinked in total bewilderment, his nervousness momentarily forgotten. He took a moment to sniff himself, only catching a whiff of his deodorant.

"I...was painting models last night. But, I don't know how you could smell that."

Kai cocked his head curiously. "Models?"

"Yeah, like...you know...hobby models. Like warhammer figures, and gunpla. Though personally I prefer the latter, since pewter is kind of a pain in the ass to paint. It also means warhammer figures are really heavy, and unnecessarily expensive. You would think they would switch to a cheaper material. And, now I just realized I'm rambling cause I'm nervous, and I should probably just fill out your prescription."

Michael quickly rushed into the back room, leaving behind a slightly confused Kai. The red head took a moment to calm his nerves, before looking over the prescription slip. He scanned the shelves of various medicines, soon finding what he was looking for.

As he reached for the bottle, a small tremor rippled through the ground. Michael shouted in surprise, the shelves around him rumbling, and clattering. A few boxes, and bottles fell from atop them, crashing to the floor.

Another tremor soon came, shaking the store once again. The rumbling quake was soon followed by the sound of screaming people, screeching wheels, and honking horns.

At the register, Kai felt his entire body tense. An electric tingling sensation ran across his skin, making his hair stand on end. He was sensing something. How, and what, he did not know.

As Michael steadied himself against a nearby wall, Undinemon rushed out of the restroom.

"What the heck is going on?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't ask me. Could just be an earthquake." Michael answered.

"We don't get those around here." Undinemon said, shaking her head. Her pupils suddenly dilated. "And I sense something."

Suddenly, a giant stone came crashing into the storefront window. Kai quickly ducked as it sailed overhead. The rock continued on it's course, lodging itself in the wall behind him.

As the young man rose back up, a pair of figures leaped through the hole in the window. They were child size digimon, made of hard grey stone. Their mouths had three angular teeth, and their large eyes shone bright yellow.

"Gotsumon!" Undinemon exclaimed.

The water digimon tossed her jacket aside, and vaulted over the counter. Michael found the nearest cover, and Kai took up a fighting stance. The young man's eyes slitted further, and his body emitted a subtle heat.

"Rock Fist!" one of the Gotsumon called.

At his command, another large stone flew from his hand. Both Kai, and Undinemon sidestepped the attack. The rookie then raised both her arms, her eyes flashing.

"Crashing Tide!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a wave of water appeared before her, and surged forth. The small tidal wave crashed into the two Gotsumon with great force. They were quickly knocked off their feet, and swept back against the wall behind them.

The two rookies shook off the hit, and rose back to their feet. One raised his fist high, and smashed it into the floor.

"Earth Shaker!"

A small tremor ripped through the floor, shaking everything in the immediate vicinity. Undinemon, and Kai were momentarily taken off balance by the small quake. The other Gotsumon then seized the opportunity, firing off a hard stone at Undinemon

Kai was able to quickly regain his balance, and rushed in front of the rookie. Acting completely on reflex, he caught the stone midair. The impact sent a powerful shock through his arm, making him grit his teeth in pain.

As the two Gotsumon gaped at the display, Undinemon leapt into action. She raised her hands again, eyes flashing with blue.

"Undertow!'

Swirling pools of water suddenly appeared below the two Gotsumon. Hands formed of pure water rose up from within, grabbing onto their ankles. The liquid appendages then began to pull downward, dragging them into the water below.

One of the Gotsumon pulled away with all his might, leaping away from the swirling pool. His companion was not so lucky, and was slowly pulled deeper into the swirling water. Soon he disappeared, the pool going with him.

The remaining Gotsumon fired off another rock, this time aiming for Kai. The young man ducked beneath it, and dashed forward. With surprising strength, he smashed his fist into the Gotsumon's chest. The rookie went flying back through the broken window, and crashed into a car outside. With a low groan, he fell to the street unconscious.

Undinemon waved a hand beside her, summoning another swirling pool of water. The other Gotsumon popped out from within, drenched, and knocked out.

"How...did you do that?" Udinemon asked, approaching Kai.

Micheal peeked from behind cover. "Yeah. That was...crazy. Are you like ex military or something?"

Before he could reply, another tremor ripped through the ground. More screams, and shouts of terror echoed through the air. The three quickly moved outside to see the situation. They all gasped, as they saw a giant figure, lumbering through the streets.

He was a giant humanoid digimon, made of sandy colored stone. Various parts of his body were stitched, and bandaged together. A black mask covered the top half of his face. Two spikes of stone curved up from his shoulders. Finally, four volcano like structures sprouted from the middle of his back.

"A Golemon!" Undinemon exclaimed

* * *

Molly, and the others strolled two blocks down from the library. Several people stopped, and pointed as Cassandra walked by. She ignored them, being used to the attention of her status. Within minutes they arrived at the taco stand.

It was a simple white van, set up on the side of the street. A red awning stretched over one half of the van, providing shade. 'El Ranchero Tacos' was painted in bold red letters on the side. Along with the truck's menu options.

Cassandra looked over the restaurant in slight bewilderment. "I've never really been to a place like this before."

"Not even once?" Molly asked, as she got in line.

'No. I hardly ever eat out. My mother's personal chef cooks almost all of my meals."

"You...really need to get out more." Molly said, brow quirked.

"That's what I've been telling her!" Impmon agreed.

After a few minutes wait, the four were at the head of the line. Molly quickly rattled off orders for all of them. After another short wait, they were handed their orders in a large plastic bag. Molly payed, and gave her thanks, before heading off down the street.

"Are we not going to eat here?" Cassandra asked, looking at the tables set up nearby.

"Nah. I have a special place in mind." Molly answered. "Come on, it's not far from here."

Liollmon, and Impmon were quick to follow. After several moments, Cassandra shrugged, and trailed after them.

Molly lead her companions a block over, and down a long alleyway. They found themselves in an older section of the city. Many of the buildings around them showed their age, and the streets were rough and littered with bits of trash.

Eventually, they came to a large abandoned building made of weathered brick. Graffiti decorated many parts of the walls. Most of its windows were broken, or covered in a layer of dust. From the old sign outside, Cassandra deduced that it used to be some sort factory for machine parts.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Cassandra asked, looking about warily.

"Don't worry about it." Molly replied. "This place has been abandoned for years."

Molly moved toward one of the building's side doors, swinging it open. Inside, the air was musty, and filled with motes of dust. The floor was littered with bits of debri, machine parts, and collected dirt. More graffiti decorated the walls, and small piles of beer cans, and cigarettes lay nearby.

Molly headed across the open space, toward a rusted staircase. She moved to the top step, where part of the staircase had fallen away. Now a several inch gap separated the stairs from the second floor. After taking a step back, Molly hopped over to the other side.

"Come on! We're almost there!" she called.

Cassandra walked up to the staircase. She took a moment to inspect the structures stability, giving it a jostle.

"This looks incredibly dangerous!" Cassandra shouted up to her. "Who knows when this stairwell could give way!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Come on! What are you, chicken?"

"Chicken? Really? You're being juvenile."

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass!" Molly chuckled. "Live a little!"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the other girl. Impmon, and Liollmon watched as the two stared silently. Both were thinking of intervening, when Cassandra took her first step onto the stairs.

With great care, she ascended to the top step, stopping at the long gap. She glanced downward to the factory floor below, and back up to Molly. The other girl motioned her forward with a smile. Cassandra took in a deep breath, and leapt across, landing several inches from the edge.

"See? Was that so bad?" Molly asked.

"You do realize if I had been injured, my mother would have sued you, and your family, for everything you had."

"Hah! Good one!'

Cassandra measured her with a blank stare.

"Oh. You...were serious." Molly cleared her throat, and looked back down to the bottom floor. "Come on you two! We're almost there!"

Impmon turned to the other digimon. "You startin to think we got our partners mixed up somehow?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Liollmon sighed.

The two rookies easily leapt up to the second floor, and moved in step behind their partners. Molly lead them up another flight of steps, before they came to a single door. With a bit of a push, it opened.

The doorway lead to the factory's rooftop. The stone floor was completely swept clean of any debris. Off near one of the rooftop's corners was an old couch. Sitting right beside it was a battery operated cooler, and a small table.

"Welcome to my secret spot." Molly smiled, gesturing broadly.

"Nice." Impmon nodded.

Molly walked over to the old couch, taking a seat. She then reached into their takeout bag, pulling out everyone's orders, and handing them off. Impmon snatched his meal, and plopped onto one of the cushions as well. Liollmon moved beside his partner. Cassandra was a bit more dubious, looking at the old couch with a quirked brow.

"Come on, pop a squat!" Molly exclaimed, patting the cushion. "I cleaned this couch myself."

"Trust me, it's clean."Liollmon assured.

After another moment's consideration Cassandra sat down as well. She then unwrapped one of her tacos, taking her first bite. She hummed in satisfaction a spot of sauce staining her chin.

"Here." Molly snickered, handing off a handkerchief.

Cassandra took it gratefully. "This is really good."

"Glad it meets your high standards." Molly chuckled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at that, but said nothing. The other girl took a bite of her own taco, and reached over to the other side of the couch. She popped open the cooler, pulling out a bottle of soda.

"Anybody else want one?" Molly asked, looking over at her companions.

"My mother really hates when I drink soda." Cassandra replied. "So, yes, I'd love one."

"I'll pass, thank you." said Liollmon.

"Hey toss one over here, toots!" Impmon exclaimed, a bit of tortilla flying from his mouth.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" Liollmon grimaced.

"Only every day." Cassandra sighed, taking her drink.

The young woman took a long sip, and looked out across the rooftop. She could see the city skyline perfectly, and the other buildings below. People, and cars were practically blobs of color from up here. Moving to, and fro in a steady stream. Like the blood flow of a giant body.

"How did you find this spot anyway?" Cassandra asked.

"I was just kinda wandering, taking photos." Molly answered. "I took a look around, and thought it would make a cool hangout spot. So, I cleaned up, and brought up the table, and cooler."

"And the couch?"

"That was already here." Liollmon replied. "The workers must have used it for breaks."

Cassandra nodded, and looked back out again. "It really is depressing seeing a place like this unused. It could easily be turned into a homeless shelter, or recreation center." She put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I might look into that actually."

"That's not exactly something I expected to hear from a billionaire's daughter." Molly said. "I honestly always thought you were this really cold, stuck up rich bitch until I talked to you."

"I would have easily ended up that way if I hadn't met Impmon." Cassandra frowned. "As strange as it might seem, he's been a good influence."

"Yeah, I'm a real down to earth kinda guy!" Impmon grinned, taking another bite of taco.

The four sat in silence after that, eating their meal. After several minutes, Molly turned to Cassandra once more.

"So, mind if I ask you something?"

"I suppose not." Cassandra replied.

"Why do you wear a boy's uniform anyway?"

"If I'm being honest, it's just more comfortable." Cassandra answered simply. "The fact that it also spites my mother is just an extra bonus."

Molly snickered at that.

"And besides." the woman continued. "The entire idea of gendered clothing is idiotic, and antiquated anyway. People should be allowed to wear whatever makes them feel comfortable."

"I'll drink to that!" Molly exclaimed.

Molly, and Cassandra clinked their bottles, and took a long sip. The four chatted idly as they continued their meal. In the alleyways below, a mysterious fog suddenly began to roll in. It slowly rose, curling its way around rooftops. The sun was slowly dimmed, as the swirling gray came billowing in.

"Weird…" Molly half whispered, searching about.

"I don't like this." Liollmon growled.

"We're on the same page there, pussycat." Impmon agreed.

The two digimon quickly leapt up from the couch, and slowly scanned their surroundings. From the mist, Liollmon sharp ears soon caught a faint whistling noise. It quickly began to grow louder, as it approached.

"Get down!" the lion roared.

Cassandra, and Molly immediately dropped to the ground. A fraction of a second later, a pair of shuriken flew over head, slicing the air where Cassandra had been standing. The sharp blades sunk into the couch, lodging deep inside.

Across the rooftops, a pair of figures stood hidden in the mist. They were roughly humanoid in shape, standing four, and a half feet in height. Both were dressed head to toe in stylized ninja gear. Only their eyes could be seen. A metal headband, marked with a bold kanji covered their foreheads. Metal arm guards protected their forearms, and knuckles.

The right figure's garb was blood red, and a katana was strapped to his back. A black scarf was wrapped about his neck, and a jagged scar could be seen on one of his eyes.

The left figure was dressed in purple, and his scarf was pure white. His arm bracers were more heavily armored, and three blades were folded up in each.

"It seems this is going to be harder than we thought, Ninjamon." said the purple garbed figure.

"That's fine by me, Kogamon." the other snickered.

In a blur of speed, the pair disappeared into the mist.

* * *

The giant Golemon lumbered closer, and closer. His heavy footfalls shook the ground as he walked. More Gotsumon moved around, causing general havoc below. Behind them, a swirling digital gate hung in the air. Several police officers had arrived on the scene, opening fire on the giant, but to no avail. All around, people were screaming in panic, running for their lives, and cowering behind cover. A few digimon were fighting back any of the Gotsumon they could, but none could stand against Golemon.

"We should get out of here!" Michael exclaimed.

As the words left the young man's mouth, the Golemon lifted a nearby car in his grip. He hurled it with all his strength, sending it flying through the air. The three quickly ducked for cover, as the vehicle apporached. With a thunderous crash, it smashed into the front of a building next door. Rubble, and glass went flying in all directions, as a cloud of dust, and smoke erupted from the crash site.

More of the Gotsumon came rushing in soon after. Without thinking, Kai jumped into action, dodging a pair of stones from the rookies. He moved to a parked car nearby, and grabbed onto the door. With all his strength he pulled, ripping the door off its hinges. Using the door like a riot shield, he charged forward, smashing into two of the oncoming Gotsumon.

Undinemon shielded her partner from a pair flying stones. She then raised her arms, calling forth a wave to crash into the remaining Gotsumon.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, noting the fresh bruise on Undinemon's arm.

"Don't worry about me." she replied, shaking her head. "You just stick to cover."

Golemon suddenly let loose a bellowing roar, slamming his fists into the ground.

"Sulfur Plume!"

Black smoke, and embers suddenly erupted from the champion's back. Four molten stones soon followed, catapulting through the air. Two crashed into the gathering of police vehicles, creating a small fiery explosion. The other two went sailing toward Kai, and the others.

The long haired young man rolled away, his two companions dashing for new cover. Kai gripped onto the car door in his hands, and began to spin. Then, with all his strength, he hurled it toward Golemon, sending it spinning like a frisbee.

Golemon did not so much as flinch as the door smashed into his face. The stone giants eyes then slowly turned, zeroing on Kai.

"Is he crazy?!" Michael exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Undinemon said, shaking her head. "But he has the right idea. Someone has to stop that guy! Before things get worse!"

Without another word, Undinemon rushed off toward Golemon.

"Wait! Stop!" Michael shouted.

Golemon raised a hand, turning toward Kai. With great force he brought it down toward the young man. Kai leapt away from the attack with surprising speed. The champions fist smashed into the street below, creating a small crater.

As he followed up for another attack, Undinemon flanked him from the right. She raised both her hands, summoning forth the largest wave she could muster. With a loud rushing noise, it smashed into Golemon's side, momentarily staggering him.

Golemon roared in annoyance, and raised his arms into the sky. He hammered the street below with all his strength. A powerful tremor ripped through the ground, as his fists struck. Bits of stone, and other debris were flung into the air. Both Kai, and Undinemon were knocked off their feet by the attack.

Then, with an almost dismissive casualness, Golemon swatted Undinemon away. The rookie went sliding across the street for several yards, before stopping. She let out a groan of pain, and staggered to stand.

"Undinemon!" Michael called.

As Kai struggled to his feet as well, Golemon braced his hands against the ground. The plumes upon his back began to billow out more black smoke. A low rumbling then filled the air, along with the smell of methane, and brimstone.

"Sulfur Plume!"

With a thunderous boom, four fiery boulders erupted from the plumes. Two of the boulders crashed into the building the champion attacked earlier. Another hurtled toward an intersection, ripping through a traffic light.

The fourth, and final stone, sailed right toward Michael.

Undinemon called out to her partner, and began to sprint toward him. Michael screamed in terror, shielding himself ineffectualy. The digivice within his pocket began to glow, and a robotic voice spoke from within.

"Imminent danger detected. Limiters released."

Undinemon's entire body shone with light as she moved. Her form was broken down into pixels of data, and basic code. The energy surrounding her, formed new sequences, adding, and rearranging data. All of the code then reformed, taking on a new shape.

"Undinemon digivolve to…"

Her form was now that of a giant sea serpent. Her skin was smooth, and of a similar coloration to her rookie form. She had no legs to speak of, instead being replaced by a pair of pelvic fins. Powerful arms sat near the upper part of her body, ending in four clawed fingers. A large, curved dorsal fin rose up near the middle of her back. Her face was a fusion of draconic, and shark elements, with a long snout, filled with two rows of shark like teeth. A gradient of purple flowed from her face down to her neck. Finally, adorning the tip of her snout, was a large curved horn.

"Nagamon!"

The serpent digimon batted the incoming stone away with a swing of her tail. She then let loose a hiss like roar, grabbing the attention of Golemon.

"Geyster Stream!" Nagamon called.

With the shout of her attack, a giant spout of high pressure water blasted from the back of her maw. Golemon took the full brunt of the impact, striking him with the force of a semi. He went skidding backward several dozen feet, before falling onto his back.

Slowly he rose back up, and lumbered toward Nagamon, pulling back his fist. The serpent digimon slipped past the attack, and bit into Golemon's shoulder. Then, with surprising speed, she coiled around Golemon's body. Like a snake, she constricted, squeezing with all her strength.

Golemon struggled against her grip, his body shuddering with effort. The champion then let loose a mighty bellow, his plumes beginning to smoke. With a low rumble, they heated up, more smoke escaping. The superheated stone burned Nagamon's skin, making her loosen her grip.

The other champion uncoiled her body, and shoved her aside. He then unleashed his built up attack, firing off four superheated rocks. Nagamon looked up to the sky, and let loose another stream of water at the oncoming projectiles. They were quickly blasted apart by the pressurized water, scattering into rubble.

Nagamon then lowered the stream, blasting it into Golemon once more. The stone giant held his ground this time, his body soaked by the attack.

"Are you ready to back off yet?!" Nagamon shouted.

Golemon simply bellowed in reply, raising his hand for another punch.

"Flash Freeze!" Nagamon called.

Droplets of moisture suddenly gathered from the air around her. With a loud crackling noise, they formed into several lances of ice. Nagamon then flicked her tail, sending them flying forward.

The lances sunk into Golemon's stony hide with a loud 'shunk'. They then burst, releasing their icy energy. The water on Golemon's body instantly froze over, forming into giant crystals of ice. The giants attack was suddenly stopped dead, his body now completely frozen in place.

Nagamon then let out a rumbling sigh, and looked down to her partner.

"You alright?" she asked, lowering her head.

"I think I might have shaved a few years off my life. But, I think I'm alright." Michael answered "What about that other guy?"

Nagamon turned, soon spotting Kai walking through the destruction. The young man had a few scuffs here, and there, but was otherwise unharmed.

Suddenly a loud rushing noise came from nearby. The three turned, to see the nearby rift begin to ripple. Within moments, another Golemon lumbered through the gateway. The stone giant let loose a might bellow, raising his arms skyward.

Nagamon readied herself, when the sound of an approaching siren filled the air. With the loud screech of tires, a black armored truck, marked with the DDA logo came sliding in. A tall back woman, with a ponytail of dreads hopped out of the driver's side. A digimon followed her, slipping out from the back of the truck.

He was a eight foot tall humanoid digimon, with tan skin, and powerful muscles. He looked very much like a man, but with a birds head, and giant wings. His feathers were goldish yellow, tipped with bits of brown. He was dressed in a red, and gold gi, and a wide brimmed straw hat sat atop his head. Sheathed on each of his sides, was a deadly katana.

The woman quickly whipped out a megaphone. "This is agent Laura Miller, and Buraimon of the DDA! You will cease all activities, and surrender quietly! This is your first warning!"

The Golemon roared in reply, and six Gotsumon leapt through the rift. The portal then quickly closed behind them.

"I don't think they're going to listen." Buraimon said, reaching for a katana.

"This is your second, and final warning!" Laura shouted over the megaphone. "If you do not stand down, we will use force if necessary!"

The Golemon stomped toward the pair, the Gotsumon moving alongside him. Laura sighed, and reached into the car, pulling out a rifle like weapon. Buraimon drew both of his weapons, and flew toward the approaching Golemon.

The bird digimon extended his leg, striking the giant with a powerful kick. Golemon was staggered, and went toppling from the attack. As he fell, the Gotsumon charged past him, toward Laura.

The woman flipped a switch on the side of her weapon. Two metal prongs then sprung out from the barrel, electricity arcing through them. The entire device began to hum, as she took aim. She squeezed the trigger several times, firing bolts of electrical energy.

The blasts struck four of the oncoming Gotsumon. A field of electricity quickly consumed them, the power coursing through their bodies. The rookies let out gurgling cries, their bodies convulsing, before falling to the ground in a heap. The remaining two were taken down with a pair of well aimed shots.

Some distance away, Buraimon engaged with Golemon. The bird nimbly dodged the giants wide swings. Any attacks that weren't avoided, were deftly by parried by Buraimon's blades. The samurai leapt over one particular swing, landing on the giants arm. He dashed along it, and up his shoulder, before striking with another powerful kick.

Golemon bellowed angrily, and rose to his feet, coming down with another punch. Just as with all the others, Buraimon dodged. His eyes then zeroed in on one of Golemon's stitched joints.

"Tsubame Nimai Gaeshi!"

With blinding speed, he slashed with both of his blades, and sheathed them in one fluid motion. The slash created a razor sharp blast of wind in its wake. It sliced clean through Golemon's leg joint, separating it from his body. The giant then toppled with a loud crash. The limb could be easily reattached, but he would not stand to fight any time soon.

"Wow." Michael gasped.

Beside him, Nagamon was wreathed in light, transforming back into Undinemon. The rookie huffed, flipping her head tendrils.

"I could have done that."

With the threat taken care of, Laura rattled off orders to the nearby police officers, commanding them to form a perimeter. They quickly got to work, as the woman approached her partner.

"Looks like this isn't just an isolated incident." she sighed.

"Nope." Buraimon replied.

Laura deactivated her weapon, shouldering it. "Welp. Time to do damage control, and take some statements."

"My favorite." Buraimon remarked.

* * *

Impmon, and Liollmon stood back to back before their partners. They scanned the mist around them, opening up their senses. Molly, and Cassandra looked about warily alongside them, making sure to keep close to their companions.

A figure suddenly appeared in the mist before Impmon. The demon digimon quickly raised his hand, forming a finger gun. A red, and pink flame flashed at the tip of his finger.

"Bada Boom!"

With the flick of his thumb, the ball of flame went flying. It struck the mysterious figure, passing completely through, and dispersing it.

"The heck?" Impmon grumbled, eyes narrowing.

Another shadow faded into existence off to Liollmon's right. The lion's pupils slitted, and he dashed forward at great speed. His claws began to glow with golden light, extending by several inches.

"Lio Claw!"

Liollmon slashed with both paws, creating six trails of light. His claws phased through the shadow as if it were nothing but air. Then, just as before, the shadow dissolved into nothing.

Four more shadows faded into existence around them. Impmon scowled in anger, making two finger guns.

"Stop messing with us! Bada Boom!"

He rapid fired several shots of flame from his fingers. Mowing down the four new shadows, and dispersing them into thin air.

In a blur of speed, Ninjamon suddenly appeared behind Cassandra. The digimon drew his katana, ready to strike. Liollmon suddenly spotted him out of the corner of his eye. He rushed toward the pair, sliding between Cassandra's legs, and pouncing.

His claws flashed with golden power, as they collided with Ninjamon's sword. The champion backed away, disappearing in another blur of speed.

"Thank you." Cassandra whispered.

"Don't mention it." the lion replied.

There was another blur of speed, as Kogamon appeared some distance away. With a flick of his wrist, three shuriken appeared in between his fingers. He hurled them forward, sending them flying toward the two women.

Impmon leapt into action, firing off several well aimed shots. The balls of flame, and shuriken collided, and the weapons fell to the ground.

"Consider us even now, pussycat!" the demon exclaimed.

Impmon fired off a few more shots into the mist, as Liollmon sliced apart any shadows. The demon quickly began to grow frustrated, and raised both hands into the air. He focused, summoning forth a ball of flame as large as himself.

"Bada Boom!"

He hurled the sphere, slamming it into the ground. There was a giant burst of heat, and fiery sparks as it struck. The resulting shockwave dispersed some of the mist, revealing the two ninjas.

"Gotcha now!" Impmon exclaimed. "Bada Boom!"

The demon unleashed a barrage of fiery bullets on the pair. Ninjamon, and Kogamon leapt upward to dodge. The purple ninja unsheathed his claws, a his companion drew his blade.

Kogamon came down slashing with both claws on Impmon. The rookie backstepped to avoid, one of the claws just catching his forehead.. He then retaliated with a pair of fiery shots. Kogamon knocked them aside with his claws, and continued to press his advantage.

As the two clashed, Ninjamon engaged with Liollmon. The cat digimon snapped, and roared at the champion, his hackles rising. Ninjamon simply smirked at his display, and readied his blade for the right moment to strike.

Molly watched the battle with anxious worry. Beside her, Cassandra suddenly whipped out her phone, pressing several keys.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Molly asked.

"Making a very important call." Cassandra answered simply.

"I don't think so!" Ninjamon shouted. "Shuriken Ninpou!"

Three deadly shuriken appeared between his fingers. He quickly let them loose, sending them sailing over Liollmon's head. The digimon could not get there in time, as the weapons moved through the air.

Cassandra saw the oncoming projectiles, and reflexively grabbed a stray pipe nearby. With surprising deftness, she parried the stars. Knocking them all to the ground with a clink.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Molly exclaimed.

"Fencing." Cassandra answered with slight shake in her voice. "Ten years." The woman then held her phone back to her ear. "Hello, Gerard? I have a situation."

Ninjamon scowled, and readied another shuriken. Liollmon quickly pounced toward him, knocking the weapon from his grasp. The champion growled in annoyance, and struck out with a powerful kick. Liollmon was knocked aside by the attack, falling onto his back.

Before he could get back to his feet, Ninjamon was upon him. He raised his blade, ready to run him through. Using both paws, Liollmon pushed back against the assassin's arm. The pair grunted, and groaned with effort, pushing with all their strength. Despite Liollmon's efforts however, the tip of the blade slowly inched toward him.

Molly suddenly began to search about for anything to help. Without thinking, she opened the nearby cooler, pulling out the last bottle. With all her strength she hurled it toward Ninjamon. The glass shattered in an explosion of carbonation, as it struck his head. The assassin flinched from the attack. Giving Liollmon just enough of an opening to push back, and roll away to safety.

With a click of a button, Cassandra hung up the line. Her gaze then turned to Impmon, who was barely avoiding a flurry from Kogamon. A few new nicks, and cuts adorned his skin.

"We can't wait for Gerard." she sighed, pulling out her digivice. "Give me your digivice."

Molly did so without question, handing off the device. Cassandra tapped away at both, opening up an input menu.

"Override digivolution limiters." she commanded. "Security code FOX-774956-00"

"Security code verified." the devices droned in unison. "Evolution limiters released."

Liollmon, and Impmon were both bathed in shimmering light. Their entire bodies then broken to their base code.

"Liollmon digivolve to...Leomon!"

"Impmon digivolve to…

The little demon grew to become a monstrous muscular beast with dark gray skin. His arms were huge, and almost gorilla like, each ending in four clawed hands. Shaggy black fur covered his body from the waist down, and his legs ended in cloven hooves. A thick lion like mane grew from the top of his head, and flowed down his back. Several spikes sprouted along his spine, and his long tail was tipped with a blade like spade. His face was dog like with a fang filled mouth. Two goat like horns grew from either side of his head, and a red bat shaped symbol decorated his chest.

"Malphamon!"

The demon digimon slammed his fists into the ground, gouts of black smoke pouring from his nostrils.

"Alright. Now we're really ready to rumble." Malphamon growled.

Leomon drew his sword, squaring off against Ninjamon. The assassin readied his own blade, eyes narrowing.

With a roar, Malphamon barreled toward Kogamon. The ninja leapt into the air, ready to come down with a strike. Malphamon however, was ready for him, spinning about, and catching the smaller digimon in his grip. He then hurled him with all his might, sending him crashing into a ventilation shaft on the next building over.

Malphamon leapt over to the other building, bringing down a fist on the fallen ninja. Kogamon was able to stand just in time, and dash away from the attack.

"Shuriken Ninpou!"

With the call of his attack, Kogamon sent six shuriken spinning toward the demon. Malphamon raised his hand, a dark mist pouring off of him.

"Umbra Grasp!"

The dark mist around the demon formed into a giant clawed hand. With the cry of Malphamon's attack, the claw shot forward, knocking the shuriken aside. Kogamon barely had time to dodge, as the attack barreled toward him. It then continued on its course, smashing into the building behind him in an explosion of rubble.

Ninjamon was the first to make his move against Leomon. The smaller champion dashed behind him in a blur of speed, raising his blade for a strike. Leomon quickly spun about, their two weapons clashing as he blocked. The lion then countered with a powerful left hook, knocking the ninja away.

As Ninjamon flew back, he summoned three shuriken, hurling them at the champion. Leomon deftly knocked them aside with his sword, and pulled his other hand back.

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

With a mighty roar, a lion's head of fiery orange energy flew from his fist. Ninjamon landed atop the roof just as the attack neared. He dashed away, making several hand signs as he moved.

"Ninpou! Kaen no mai!"

The ninja brought two fingers to his lips, and blew. From in between his fingers a jet of flame spewed forth. It swept over the rooftop like a wave, putting Cassandra, and Molly in the line of fire.

Leomon dashed in front of the two, and pulled back his fist once more. With a roar, he unleashed another lion of energy. His attack parted the flames. The two attacks creating a small burst of fire, and energy.

On the other rooftop, Kogamon avoided a heavy swipe from Malphamon. The demon slammed his fists at the ninjamon over, and over again. Barely missing each time.

"Stay still, you little bastard!" Malphamon roared.

Kogamon moved behind the demon, making several hand signs.

"Ninpou! Kage no mai!"

Four clones of Kogamon suddenly appeared beside him. The five then dashed at top speed, circling the demon. Malphamon swung at the assassin, and his copies but to no avail. The five then retaliated with a flurry of shuriken.

"Umbra Grasp!" Malphamon roared.

Two hands of shadow appeared on other side of him, shielding Malphamon. The two arms of shadow then disappeared, and dark smoke poured off Maplphamon's body. His body then glowed bright, as the smoke intensified.

"Shadow Burst!"

With the cry of his attack, an explosion of black, smokey energy, erupted from his body. Kogamon's five clones were dispersed by the blast. The ninja was flung back, crashing into the edge of the rooftop.

Kogamon staggered to his feet, glaring at the demon. He then spared a glance behind him, eyes zeroing in on Cassandra. He summoned forth three shuriken, and made a move to leap toward the other roof. However, he was quickly stopped, caught in Malphamon's grasp.

"Finally got you." the demon growled.

With all his strength, Malphamon squeezed. Kogamon let out one final cry, before bursting into floating pixels.

There was a flash of sparks, as Ninjamon, and Leomon's blades clashed again. The ninja then leapt away, firing off three shuriken. Leomon swayed to avoid them, one of the blades grazing his shoulder.

The lion growled, and sheathed his sword. He took in a deep breath, pulling back both his fists.

"Hundred Fists Of The Beast King!"

Leomon unleashed a blinding flurry of punches. Over a dozen fiery lion heads flew from each of the strikes, hurtling toward his opponent. Ninjamon could not avoid them all, and was pummeled by the barrage. He was battered, and beaten, before scattering into data.

Moments later, the sounds of a helicopter could be heard overhead. A pair of ropes flew out from either side. A squad of fully armed soldiers came sliding down, securing a perimeter. Leomon growled at the new arrivals, readying his blade.

"Stand down!" Cassandra ordered. "They're with me!"

One of the soldiers approached Cassandra. He was an older man, with a bristly grey beard, A beanie covered his bald head, and a rose tattoo adorned his right arm.

"Are you alright Miss Fox?!" he shouted above the helicopter.

"I'm fine Gerard." Cassandra answered. "We were able to handle the situation."

Malphamon leapt back over to Cassandra, the soldiers giving him a wide berth. With a flash of light, he returned to his rookie form, and moved to his partner's side.

"Bout time you chuckleheads showed up." he grumbled.

Molly looked between Gerard, and Cassandra. "Uhhh…"

"Oh, my apologies." Cassandra said. "This is Gerard. He is one of the heads of security for Fox Enterprises."

The man gave a nod of greeting, and turned back to Cassandra. "We're going to secure the perimeter m'am. Make sure there are no other threats. I suggest you, and your friends evacuate."

"Very well." Cassandra replied, before looking to Molly, and Leomon. "Care for a ride in the helicopter?"

"Uh...okay." Molly answered, still trying to process everything.

"Excellent." Cassandra smiled. "We can talk about our next study meeting on the way."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 5:Aftermath**

 **Author's Notes:**

First of all I wanna talk about the Ninjamon, and Kogamon that appear in this chapter. Like I did with some of the digimon in Saga, I gave them a redesign. They also have new attacks. Ninjamon's translates to 'dance of flames', and Kogamon's translates to 'dance of shadows'. Next we have our first original digimon of the story, Malphamon. His name is derived from one of the great princes of hell, Malphas. His design is supposed to be a more beastial take on the classic cloven hoofed demon. Next up Undinemon whose name comes from the Undine. A water spirit. And Nagamon whose name comes from the Naga. A serpentine dragon from vietnamese myth. Finally I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, and followed this story so far. Jackpot 2, JJWalker12, RATMNR7, and silverwolf g! Thank for you for the support!

Thanks for reading! See ya next time.


	5. Episode 5:Aftermath

**Episode 5:Aftermath**

A phone buzzed on a long nightstand, its light pouring into the dark room. The door to the bathroom swung open nearby, a figure stepping out, with a towel over his head.

He was a young hispanic man, with short curly locks of black hair. A patch of bristly facial hair grew from his chin. Emblazoned on the left side of his bare chest was a tattoo. Depicting a clockwork heart, surrounded by filigree.

He quickly snatched up the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yo, Suarez, are you at home?"

The young man recognized the voice as his coworker, Maria.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We gotta big scoop happening over in the west shopping district! Another digital gate opened up! Get your ass over there, before there's no story to cover!"

"You got it!"

He was already rushing to get dressed as he hung up. The ruckus of his movements gathered the attention of his partner in the next room. Whose ears perked, her eyes lifting from the book in front of her.

She was a small horse like digimon, with light brown fur. A pair of small golden horns sprouted from her forehead. Attached to each of her forehooves were gold bracers, decorated with red crystal. Several scars covered her body, the largest of which, stretched across her front.

The horse digimon watched him, as he moved back and forth across the room, grabbing his things.

"Francisco, what's got you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Big story going down, Ariomon!" Francisco answered. "Gotta get there quick."

Ariomon nodded at that, quickly understanding. "I'll grab your keys."

She quickly moved to the living room table, grabbing the keys in her mouth. Her partner stepped out of his room, just as she returned. He offered her a quick thanks, and the pair headed for the door.

"You know you don't have to come." Francisco said, as they headed down the stairs.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone." Ariomon insisted. "Knowing you, your going to end up getting in trouble. And I need to be there if you do."

"Oh come on! When was the last time I got into any trouble?"

"Two weeks ago." Ariomon answered flatly, stepping out of the building. "When you were trying to investigate that supposed drug operation."

"I was doing fine. I could have taken those guys." Francisco smiled.

"I seem to recall you getting punched in the face. You're lucky your nose isn't broken."

Francisco hopped into the car, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It all turned out well in the end."

Ariomon slid into the passenger's seat. "Only because I was there."

The young man ignored her comment, and revved up the engine. The car then pulled out, and sped off toward the scene of the attack.

It only took the pair a few minutes drive before they pulled up to the shopping district. They both quickly stepped out, surveying the destruction. Police officers, and other emergency responders were moving all about. A perimeter was quickly being set up around the area of destruction. Agent Miller stood in the distance, taking statements from Kai, Michael, and Undinemon. Her partner, Buraimon, stood nearby, keeping watch.

Some distance away were three DDA agents, and their partners. They surrounded the fallen Golemon. Special bonds of chrome digizoid were being attached to his limbs. Any attempt to make a move, and escape, would mean facing the agents, and their digimon. So, the giant sat silently as they bound him, seething with rage.

Other agents were scrambling to cuff the small group of Gotsumon as well. The rookie digimon offered no resistance, their bodies still feeling the effects of Laura's weapon.

Within moments, another car, marked with the DDA insignia, pulled up. Arnold, and Starmon stepped out of the car, heading toward the scene.

Francisco saw his opportunity, and pulled out his to phone to record. He rushed toward the two agents, Ariomon right behind him.

"Excuse me!" Francisco exclaimed. "Francisco Suarez, I'm with The Seeker. What can you tell me about what happened here?"

"We're not allowed to divulge any information at this time." Arnold replied professionally.

"Do you believe this rift breach is tied to the previous one a month ago?" Francisco asked, continuing to move alongside him. "You are the head investigators in that case, aren't you?"

"Somebody did their research." Starmon laughed. "We can't confirm or deny that question. The investigation is still ongoing."

"Does the DDA have any theories about these strange events?"

"No comment." Arnold answered, a he neared the police line.

He, and his partner flashed their badges, and stepped into the perimeter. Francisco tried to follow after, but was stopped by one of the officers. Moments later, several news vans came rushing onto the scene. Camera people, and reporters scrambled out, getting themselves ready.

"I suppose we'll just have to see what we can get from here." Ariomon said, moving to Francisco's side.

The young man looked around the perimeter of the disaster. He glanced over at the other reporters as they prepared for a live broadcast.

"Any old chump can do a report from the outside." he commented. "I think it's time we do some real investigating."

Ariomon let out a long sigh. "Your going to try and sneak past the police line, aren't you?"

"Hey, good idea." Francisco smirked.

He quickly rushed off to a nearby alleyway. Ariomon let out another sigh, shaking her head. Then, with a bit of reluctance, she followed after him.

The pair turned down another side street as they reached the end of the alleway. They hopped over a bit of rubble in their path, and slipped into a nearby wrecked building. Glass, and piles of rubble littered the ground inside. Part of the roof above them having caved in.

Ariomon suddenly caught the sound of approaching footsteps, and motioned toward cover. They both leapt behind a pile of rubble, and peaked out. A firefighter soon stepped into the building surveying the scene. While Francisco and Ariomon waited with bated breath.

After several moments, the firefigher finally left, stepping back out. Once the coast was clear, Francisco, and Ariomon moved to the other side of the room, coming to a closed metal door. The man gave it a few hard shoves, but it would not budge. His eyes then glanced over to a nearby security panel.

"Do you think you could take care of this?" he asked, gesturing to the box.

"We're already breaking the law, I suppose." she sighed. "Step aside."

Francisco backed away, as Ariomon stepped forward. Sparks of golden electricity then began to crackle between her two horns.

"Twin Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning fired from each of her horns, moving together in a spiral. The bolts struck the control box, releasing a flash of sparks, and smoke. When the smoke cleared, the device was left a mangled pile of scrap. Francisco then moved in, swinging the door open.

"Nice work!" he exclaimed. "Now come on! If we keep moving through the buildings we might find a way into the perimeter."

He rushed through the now open door, Ariomon cantering behind him.

* * *

Arnold, and Starmon approached agent Miller, and her partner. The pair were just finishing up their round of questioning. Everyone quickly exchanged introductions, before Arnold took a moment to survey the scene.

"So, what exactly went down here?"

"A couple of Golemon came through the rift." Rebecca answered. "A bunch of Gotsumon were with them too. They started causing all kinds of chaos. Only a dozen or so people were injured, but several buildings were damaged." She pointed a thumb behind her. "Especially that one."

Arnold, and Starmon looked past her. The smoking remains of the car Golemon had thrown stuck out from the building. Rubble was piled atop it. Only two of the buildings walls remained mostly undamaged.

"What was that building?" Arnold asked, eyes narrowing.

"It was a partner registration firm from what I could gather." Laura answered, glancing back at the building. "Why?"

Starmon quickly caught on to his partner's thought process.

"Ya think that might have been their target?" he questioned.

"You think this was planned?" said Buraimon, stepping closer.

"Can't say for sure yet. But, its a theory." Arnold answered, shaking his head.

Arnold took a look over at the towering Golemon. His hands were now completely enclosed in chrome digizoid bonds. His leg had been reattached, and he was slowly being drawn to his feet. The Gotsumon were being filed into an armored vehicle, all bound as well.

"What about them?"

"They haven't said a word since we took them down." Buriamon replied. "The Gotsumon have been unconscious. We tried questioning Golemon, but he wouldn't talk."

"I'd like to have a few words with them once they're back at headquarters." Arnold said, watching the giant stand once more.

"Sure thing." Rebecca shrugged. "You are the head of this whole digital gate investigation."

"Ya'll said there was two Golemon." Starmon pointed out. "What happened to the other one?"

The woman pointed to Undinemon, Michael, and Kai, sitting nearby. Kai seemed lost in thought, looking down at his hands. Undinemon was patting Michael's back, trying to stop his subtle shaking.

"Apparently she digivolved to protect her partner." Laura stated. "She was the one that took him out."

Arnold looked over to the three. His eyes soon zeroed in on Kai, squinting in curiosity.

"I recognize him. He was at the scene of the first rift incident."

"Seriously?" Laura laughed. "Kid must have some bad luck."

Arnold hummed noncommittally, but said nothing. Before he could ponder any longer, he felt his digivice vibrate in his pocket. He whipped out the device, pressing a button before holding it to his ear.

"This is Strauss."

A gruff voice on the other end of the line replied within seconds.

" _Strauss, we need you and Starmon over at the Fox Enterprises building."_

"What happened?" Arnold asked, body tensing.

" _Apparently Cassandra Fox, one of her classmates, and their partners were attacked by two digimon. We think it might be linked to this whole rift business. Once the situation is handled over there, I want you to head over, and investigate."_

Arnold was going to respond with another question, when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to the alleway across from him. Hidden just behind a dumpster he could make out a figure.

"We'll be over as soon as possible sir." Arnold finally said. His eyes never leaving the darkened alleway.

Arnold then hung up the line, moving toward the alley. Starmon quickly followed, moving in step beside him. The pair soon circled around to the far side of the dumpster. There they found Francisco, and Ariomon huddling behind cover.

The younger man looked up at the pair of investigators. He chuckled, giving them a friendly smile, and a wave. Ariomon took up an aggressive stance, small sparks crackling off of her fur.

"Stand down there kid." Starmon ordered. "You don't wanna start nothing with us."

"I could say the same to you, DDA lapdogs." Ariomon warned.

Starmon's eyes narrowed at the rookie, but he said nothing.

"Take it easy, Ariomon." Francisco whispered.

Arnold looked over the two. "I could have you both arrested for entering an investigation area." He glanced at Ariomon. "And if you keep up that tone, threatening an officer could be added to the list."

Francisco quickly stood up, touching a hand to Ariomon's head. "Listen, officers, we don't want any trouble. We were just trying to get a story. It seems to me you've got your hands full with this whole mess."

He gestured vaguely to the devastation beyond the alleyway.

"You don't really need to waste your time on us do you? We'll just leave the way we came in, and be out of your hair. What do you say? Hmm?"

Several, long, tense seconds passed between the four. Ariomon never dropped her stance, fur bristling with electricity. Arnold, and Starmon stood unflinchingly, and silent. The pair shared a brief look, and a nod. Then, finally, Arnold let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Alright, fine. You two can go."

Francisco's body relaxed as he let out a sigh of his own. Before he and Ariomon could make a move to leave, Arnold raised a hand.

"But, if I catch you two lurking around here again, you won't be so lucky."

"Sure thing!" Francisco exclaimed a bit too eagerly. "Come on Ariomon, let's get out of here."

Ariomon stood her ground for several more moments, before trailing after her partner. She spared the two investigators a glance, and disappeared around corner along with Francisco.

"You sure it was good idea to let em loose?" Starmon asked.

"It'll be fine. Just a couple of nosy reporters." Arnold answered. "Besides, that guy was right, we have enough on our plate as it is."

"Fair enough. So, what was that call about?"

The two started to move out of the alleyway, before Arnold replied.

"It seems we have a meeting with the young miss Fox."

Arnold, and Starmon surveyed over the scene for a few more minutes. The pair traded information with various DDA officers there, as Golemon, and the Gotsumon were taken into custody. Once they were sure they had everything they needed, they headed for their car, and took off toward Fox Enterprises.

They drove past Francisco, and Ariomon as they waited in their own car. Ariomon soon saw a look in her partner's eyes as he buckled his seatbelt. She closed her eyes, letting out a groan.

"We're going to follow them, aren't' we?"

"Am I really that predictable?" Francisco asked.

"Sometimes? Yes."

* * *

Molly, and Liollmon sat in the penthouse that was Cassandra's home. A cup of freshly brewed tea sat in front of the girl. Cassandra sipped her own drink, slurping softly. Liollmon snacked away at some freshly cooked steak, trying to recover his strength. Impmon devoured his own meal as well, though with less table manners.

The room was mostly silent, as Molly glanced around. She felt overwhelmed by all the finery around her. Her family was relatively well off, but her home held none of the grandeur the penthouse did. The sleek modern furniture, and expensive art pieces further added to its opulent nature. As well as the beautiful view overlooking the city.

Despite its beauty however, something felt off about the space. It was cold, and empty. Everything looking shining, and pristine. It didn't feel lived in. As if it were some sort of museum showpiece instead of a home.

"Is something wrong with your tea?" Cassandra asked.

Molly was suddenly snapped from her thoughts, and turned to the other girl. After finally processing her words, she reached for her cup, blowing on it softly.

"Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"That's quite alright." Cassandra replied. "I don't blame you. We did just have quite a harrowing experience."

Molly took a sip of her drink, and replied. "You seem pretty calm about the whole thing."

Cassandra looked down at her tea, and sighed. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, before speaking up again.

"This isn't the first attempt on my life."

Both Molly, and Liollmon paused, looking to the girl with wide eyes. Impmon seemed to stop as well, his face serious.

"Seriously?" Molly asked.

Cassandra nodded. "When you're the daughter of one of the most powerful women in the world, you often find yourself as a target. But that's what Gerrard, and his team are for."

"And me." Impmon added. "Ain't nobody touching you as long as I'm around."

"Of course." Cassandra smiled.

Moments later, the doors to the penthouse opened up. A man, and woman dressed in well tailored suits moved to either side of the door. Following right after them, Arnold, and Starmon stepped into the room.

The pair stopped, momentarily taken aback, as they saw Molly, and Liollmon. Molly offered them a small wave, Liollmon inclining his head in greeting.

"Ah, you two must be from the DDA." Cassandra said, standing from her seat.

"That's right, Miss Fox. I'm Starmon." the digimon greeted. "And this here's my partner, Arnold."

"Glad to see your doing well, Miss Mhan." Arnold smiled.

"You know each other?" Cassandra asked, looking between the pair.

"Miss Mhan and Liollmon were at the first digital gate incident." Arnold replied. "We questioned them a few weeks back."

"From what we heard about the report, ya'll seem to have found yourselves in some more trouble." Starmon commented.

"It seems to be happening a lot lately." Liollmon grumbled under his breath.

Arnold, and Starmon moved to the other side of the couch, pulling out their recorders.

"We're going to be taking a statement about the incident, and ask you some questions." Arnold said.

"Of course." Cassandra nodded. "Can I interest you in some tea? This could take a bit."

"That'd be mighty kind of ya." Starmon nodded.

"Thank you. I'd love some." Arnold grinned. "Glad to see your more hospitable than your mother. Uh...no offense meant of course!"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Strauss." Cassandra replied. "I'm well aware of my mother's reputation."

One of Cassandra's many aides soon brought in hot cups of tea for the pair. The investigators then flipped on their devices, and looked to the four.

"Now, let's start with those questions."

* * *

After finishing with their line of questioning, Arnold, and Starmon hopped into their car. The pair were silent throughout the trip down. Both their minds working away at all their new information.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Starmon asked, buckling his seatbelt.

Arnold revved the engine. "That it's too much of a confidence these attacks happened at relatively same time?"

"Yeah. They're connected somehow." Starmon replied. "I'm thinking those two digimon that attacked them were after Cassandra. Everybody else just got caught in the crossfire."

"Maybe." Arnold sighed. "I don't know how its connected to the attack at the shopping district though."

"Weil why don't we have a chat with our big rocky friends?" Starmon questioned, as they pulled onto the street.

"You read my mind."

A block away, Francisco, and Ariomon watched the pair take off down the road. Ariomon looked up to the Fox Enterprises building with a glare. She hated it, and everything it represented. A monument to greed, and corruption that didn't deserve to stand.

"Hmm, I wonder what they were doing here." Francisco thought aloud.

"The DDA, and Fox Enterprises have a close relationship." Ariomon practically spat. "It's not that odd."

Francisco glanced over at her with a frown but said nothing. He then checked the time on his phone, and turned on the engine.

"I need to get to the office, and get this report written. Do you want me to drop you off at the apartment?'

"No." Ariomon replied. "If your going to be working this story, you're inevitably going to end up in trouble again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Francisco grumbled. "Can't you have a little faith in me?'

"I have faith your going to get in over your head very quickly." the digimon deadpanned.

Francisco rolled his eyes, and pulled out of the alleyway, and onto the street. The pair taking off to the offices of The Seeker.

* * *

The sleek limousine pulled up to the Mhan's home. Molly, and Liollmon stepped out, offering a quick goodbye to Cassandra, and Impmon. The pair then strolled toward the entrance.

"Hey, lets maybe keep this whole thing from mom, okay?" Molly said, as they reached the door.

"Why?" Liollmon asked.

"Cause I don't want to worry her, okay?" Molly sighed. "We've had three near death experiences in the past month. She's stressed enough as it is. Plus...I'd rather not get another lecture from dad."

Liollmon let out a long sigh, but nodded all the same. He then looked back to his partner.

"What about you? You're worried about your mother being stressed but you're the one actually in danger."

"I'm dealing." Molly answered simply.

Liollmon wanted to question her more, but decided against it. The pair then stepped inside, announcing their presence. They found Elena in the living room, pacing about. She then rushed over to them, her face marred with worry.

"Have either of you heard from Kai?"

"No." Molly answered, shaking her head. "Mom, what's wrong?'

"I sent him to the pharmacy two hours ago, and he hasn't gotten back yet." Elena answered. "He forgot to take his phone with him, so I haven't been able to call him. I'm starting to get worried that something might have happened to him."

Molly frowned, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure he's fine."

Before Molly could reassure her further, the front door swung open. Kai soon stepped through, the others staring back at him. He smiled simply, and held up the bottle of Elena's prescription.

"I'm...sorry I took so long."

Elena quickly rushed over to him. "Oh, thank goodness you're back! What kept you? I was starting to get worried."

The four moved into the living room as Kai explained the events of the attack. He then apologized again for making Elena worry. The woman was quick to push it aside. Simply happy that he was home, safe and sound.

"I think I'm going to go to my room now." Kai announced.

"Of course, you've had a long day." Elena smiled. "I'll call you when dinners ready."

Kai nodded, and moved toward the stairs. Molly watched him with a frown as he disappeared up to the second floor. Once inside his room, Kai closed the door behind him, and moved to sit on the bed.

He looked down to one of his hands thoughtfully, opening, and closing his fist. He thought back to his encounter with the Golemon, and Gotsumon. That alien feeling of sensing their presence before they attacked. The way his body moved without thinking, performing feats he would not think impossible.

Then there was the heat. It wafted off him in waves. He could feel it coursing through him as well. Like fire in his veins, filling him with strength.

"It's just like before." he thought aloud. "At the restaurant. How...do I keep doing these things?"

He sighed heavily, and flopped down onto his back. For several long moments he stared up at the ceiling. His mind wandering, and pondering his previous question, along with dozens of others. Trying desperately to find an answer somewhere deep within his thoughts.

* * *

That night, Kai dreamed. It was all a blur. Flashes of images, and feelings.

A giant glass cylinder, filled with bubbling green fluid. Hoses filled with a stream of fiery orange pixels. Pain, and confusion. Hypodermic needles piercing into flesh. Warmth and fire. Shadowed figures standing over him. Cold metal against his skin.

There were dozens of others, coming in a constant stream. Too hard to make out, or discern in anyway. He tossed, and turned in his bed as the memories continued to flow. Waves of heat poured off his body. Then finally, one last image flashed through his mind.

A golden, slitted eye, surrounded by red scales.

A soft knock on his door suddenly snapped him from his dreams. He shook off the fogginess in his head, before walking toward the door. As he swung it open, he found Molly standing on the other side.

The girl looked him over for a moment. "You okay? You don't look so hot."

"Just a bad dream." Kai answered.

"If you say so." Molly shrugged. "Come on, breakfast is ready. Oh, and when we're done I've got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll have to wait, and find out." Molly smirked.

The girl took off down the hall, and slid down the railing of the stairs. Kai let out a sigh, and quickly changed his clothes. He then followed after her, heading into the kitchen. Where the whole family, including Victor, and his partner Dobermon, waited.

After making his plate, Kai sat across from the older man. Victor eyed him for several moments. He noted that Kai was wearing some of Robert's old clothes. His brow furrowed but he didn't comment on it.

"I heard you were caught up in the rift incident yesterday." he said, sipping his coffee.

Kai looked up from his meal, and replied. "Yes sir."

"That's the third time you've been caught up in something dangerous like that." Victor said thoughtfully. "You seem to be a magnet for trouble, young man."

"I...suppose it's just bad luck." Kai shrugged.

Victor hummed in affirmation, taking another sip of coffee. Elena gave him a glare to silence any further questioning he might have. He simply nodded in reply. Breakfast then continued in awkward silence.

Victor, and Dobermon finished their meals first, and quickly headed out the door. When everyone else was finished, Kai helped Sarah clear the dishes. The young man then moved to the living room, where Molly, and Liollmon waited.

"So, what's this surprise you were talking about?" Kai asked.

Molly stood from the couch with a smile. "Well, we've both kinda had a rough month. All the stuff with you getting settled in, and the whole thing with Oni Bowl. Then yesterday you got caught up in all that digital gate mess, and I-"

The girl suddenly stopped herself for a moment. Kai cocked his head curiously at her. Molly then cleared her throat before continuing.

"I...got this big project going on! Yeah! So, I thought we deserved to do something fun."

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"Well, I just so happened to score some tickets to Julia Roux's charity concert next week!"

"Who's...Julia Roux?"

"Only the biggest, and most amazing pop singer ever!" Molly exclaimed.

"She's alright." Liollmon commented. "I think she's a bit overrated if you ask me."

"Well, thankfully nobody asked you." Molly huffed. She then turned back to Kai. "So, what do you say? It'll be a lot of fun!"

Kai considered her offer for several moments, before answering with a nod.

Molly pumped her fist. "Yes! I can't wait!"

Kai quickly found the girl's enthusiasm infectious, and couldn't help but smile. His haunting dreams from the night prior now seemingly forgotten.

* * *

Francisco sat his desk in The Seeker's offices. Papers were stacked in a haphazard manner atop his desk. A half full mug of coffee sat beside him, as well as his digital recorder. The sound of dozens of tapping keyboards filled the air. Occasionally a phone would ring out, interrupting the string of noise.

Ariomon was nearby, napping in an open spot beneath Francisco's desk. She had long since learned to tune out the noise of the office around her. After spending many long hours here at her partner's side.

"Yo, Suarez!"

Francisco suddenly turned in his chair. Across the room, he could his boss strolling over to him. A portly man, with a defined mustache.

"I'm gonna need you for a job next week." the man said as he neared.

"Which would be?" Francisco asked, dreading the answer.

"I want you to cover the Julia Roux charity concert next week."

Francisco let out a long drawn out groan. "Can't you get anybody else? I freaking hate reporting on stupid celebrity news. "

"Cry me a river." the man commented. "Your the only one I can spare at the moment. And that 'stupid celebrity news', get us lots of views on the site. Which gets us revenue."

He pressed a finger into Francisco's chest. "Revenue that pays to keep a roof over your head. Savvy?"

"Yeah, I got it." Francisco grumbled.

His boss stood straight. "Good."

The man then took off, heading toward his office. Once he was out of sight, Francisco cursed under his breath. He then downed the rest of his coffee. Flinching, as the cold, bitter brew slid down his throat.

"It sounds like you have some fun plans next week." Ariomon commented, not opening her eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

Arnold, and Starmon strode through the halls of the containment facility. It was built on the lower levels of the DDA building, and was a relatively small facility. Usually only used for temporary containment. Until prisoners could be moved to a proper facility.

Another agent moved ahead of them, leading the way. The sound of their footfalls echoed in the cavernous hall. Empty containment cells were set into the walls on either side of them. Increasing in size as they moved further down.

Eventually they came to the last set of the cells. They were giant, with enough room to hold all but the largest of digimon. Inside one of the cells sat Golemon. His arms were still bound with thick chrome digizoid shackles. A field of crackling energy kept the cell secure. It had a semisolid look, appearing like dozens of tessellating hexes.

"That'll be all." Arnold said, turning to the other agent.

The young man saluted smartly, and took off back the direction they had come. Arnold, and Starmon then turned to the cell before them. If Golemon had noticed their presence he made no show of it.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." Arnold stated.

"We need to ask you some questions." Starmon added. "If ya'll cooperate we might consider shortening your sentence."

Golemon shifted his shoulders with a grumble, but said nothing.

"Why did you attack the shopping center?" Arnold questioned, voice stern. "Was this premeditated? Were you after a specific target?"

Again, the digimon did not reply.

Starmon moved closer to the cell wall. He produced a large package from under his arm. It was an oversized chocolate bar. It was comically large in Starmon's grip. But it would have been perfectly sized for the stone giant.

"I know y'all ain't had nothing good to eat since ya got here." Starmon said, holding up the bar. "But if you're willing to talk, this fine chocolate right here could be yours. It's the good stuff too. Real high quality."

Suddenly, Golemon stood from the floor, and rushed toward the cell wall. With his shackled fists he crashed into the barrier. There was a flash of energy as they connected, making the two investigator's flinch.

"I will not be bribed with food, like some animal!" the giant roared. "Keep your treats to yourself, traitor!"

"Ah, so he does speak." Arnold smiled.

"Do not insult my intelligence, human!" Golemon roared.

"Alright, settle down." Starmon said, placatingly. "We just wanna ask some questions. No need to get aggressive."

"Your questions mean nothing to me." the digimon replied. "I would rather die than betray my cause."

"Your cause?" Arnold asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes! A grand design! The vision of our-"

Golemon's eyes suddenly widened, and he took a step back from the barrier. The stone giant then began to look about above him.

"Yes. I know. Your will has been done." he mumbled, staring upward.

Starmon and Arnold shared a confused look, but said nothing. Golemon continued to ramble on, as if speaking to some invisible occupant in the room.

"I have been captured. The DDA seek to question me."

There was a long pause, and then the giant nodded.

"Of course. By your will."

Without warning, Golemon slammed into the barrier again headfirst. Over, and over again, he crashed into the field of force. Flashes of energy flew from the barrier each time. A crack then began to form along Golemon's head.

"Stop!" Arnold shouted. "Your going to-"

Before the last of the words left his mouth, Golemon slammed his head into the barrier one last time. The crack on Golemon's head split open, stone splintering. Liquid data poured from the wound, and the giant tumbled backward. With a thunderous boom, he crashed into the floor. His body then slowly began to dissolve into data.

Suddenly the two agents heard the sound of approaching footfalls. The pair turned, to see the agent from earlier, sprinting toward them. He came to a stop several feet away, gasping for breath.

"Sirs! The Gotsumon! T-they just went mad! Starting attacking each other until none of them were left!"

The pair''s eyes widened in utter shock. Slowly, Arnold turned back to Golemon's now empty cell.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

All Starmon could do was shake his head in reply. Within moments, the last of Golemon's body dissipated. The manacles holding him clattered to the floor, his shining digicore floating above them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 6:Live Performance**

 **Author's Notes:**

We have a new original digimon to talk about this time around. Ariomon. Her name comes from Arios. A legendary horse said to move faster than the wind. Not much else to say. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Episode 6:Live Performance

**Episode 6:Live Performance.**

Alison Fox stood in a sleek metal elevator. Angemon was at her side, silent and stoic. Along with two of her aides. The space was lit by a bright led bulbs, and was eerily quiet. The only noise breaking the silence was the sound of the elevator, slowly descending into the depths.

Finally, the lift came to a full stop, and the twin doors slid open. The two aides were the first to step out, ushering Alison, and Angemon. The pair came out into a long, hall like room. The walls and ceiling were all composed of shining metal. Large, cylindrical glass containers were lined up on either side of the space. Each one attached to the floor by a complex monitoring system, along with dozens of tubes, and wires.

In the center of the room was an operating table. Chrome digizoid clasps were arranged on it to hold arms, and legs in place. An apparatus with several mechanical arms hung from the ceiling above it. Sitting near the table was a metal cart, with a set of medical tools arranged neatly atop it.

Finally, at the end of the room, was a large bank of computers. A man sat at one of the consoles, his face lit up by the screen. His hair was long, black, and a bit disheveled. His dark brown eyes scanned over the multitude of data before him. A bit of stubble covered his face. Dangling from his lab coat was his id tag.

'Ryouichi Nakajima'

"Professor Nakajima." Ms. Fox called.

The man suddenly snapped to attention, and spun about in his chair. He took a moment to blink, his eyes aching from staring at the screen. After recovering, he quickly hopped up, and approached.

"Ms. Fox!" he exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to see you, as always! And you as well, Angemon!" He grinned wide. "So, what brings you down to my humble lab? Did you finally locate Gilgamesh?"

"I'm afraid Subject Gilgamesh still eludes us." Alison replied. "I have a team of my best working on locating him. However, it's been difficult with the DDA being as active as they are."

The man sighed, looking a bit forlorn for a moment. He then quickly brightened up, smiling once again.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon enough!" He hummed in though for a moment. "We really should have put a tracer in him as I suggested."

Alison's eye twitched. If it were any other person, she would think he were making a passive aggressive comment. But after years of working with the man, she had learned he was not the type. This didn't stop his words from holding a certain sting however.

"Yes, well. I assumed we wouldn't need it." the woman sighed. "The one time that I didn't plan for an eventuality and it comes back to bite me."

"Try not to let it bother you." Ryouichi reassured.

Alison's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. She took a moment to clear her throat, before continuing.

"Getting to the matter at hand, I came to check on the progress of the others."

The professor clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, yes, of course! They are coming along swimmingly, Ms. Fox! Even without the field data from Gilgamesh things are still progressing smoothly."

The woman allowed herself a small smile. "Are there any ready for field testing?"

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid. The furthest along is Subject 012. Codenamed:Kaguya. She's growing at an even greater rate than Gilgamesh!"

"May I see them?" Alison asked.

The professor nodded, and moved toward one of the cylindrical containers. He clicked one of the many buttons on the the console below it. With a loud hissing noise, the metal plate surrounding the glass slid open.

It revealed the cylinder of blueish green fluid. Floating within the fluid was a young woman, with long flowing locks of black hair. She was completely bare, save for a black sports bra, and shorts. Several tubes were attached to her body, along with a respirator. A small stream of bubbles was being created each time she took a breath.

Alison moved toward the tube, placing a hand on the glass. Gently, she ran her hand along the smooth surface.

"How long until she's ready?"

"Hard to say." Ryouichi answered. "But, I would say some time next month at the absolute latest."

The woman moved her hand away. "Be sure to keep me posted."

Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the air, emanating from Alison's pocket. She quickly retrieved the device, and held it to her ear.

"Yes? What is it?"

A stern, professional voice soon answered. " _M'am we've found the subject."_

"Can you confirm?"

After a few moments, the woman's phone beeped. She looked down at the screen to see a photo of Kai. The young man was stepping out of the Mhan's home, waving goodbye to Molly as she headed off to school.

"Excellent work." Alison said, putting the device back to her ear.

" _Thank you ma'am. However…it might be difficult to capture the subject."_

The woman's eyes narrowed. 'What do you mean?"

" _W-well you see ma'am, the subject has been put into the care of the Mhan family_."

Alison's hand curled into a tight fist. "As in Victor Mhan? The DDA's head of security?"

" _Yes, ma'am"_

Alison closed her eyes, and took in a long breath. Her hand uncurled, body relaxing.

"Of course. Continue to monitor the subject. When an opportunity presents itself, capture him. I don't care what it takes. That young man is the culmination of years of research, and money. We cannot afford to let him slip away from us."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line." _Ma'am I'd rather not think about the possibility but...what if the DDA discovers him, and what he is?_ "

"If you do your job right, it shouldn't come to that. Clear?"

" _C-crystal, ma'am."_

"Good."

With that, Alison hung up the call, and pocketed the device.

"Good news?" Ryouichi asked.

"My agents have found subject Gilgamesh." Alison replied. "However, there's been a...complication."

"Oh, dear. Well, I hope everything works out."

The woman sighed inwardly. "As do I, Professor. I have to go for now."

"Well, it was nice seeing you as always!"

Alison gave a grunt of affirmation, and moved toward the elevator. Angemon floated right behind her, aides moving in step alongside them.

When the elevator doors closed, Ryouichi walked back over to his work station. He typed in a few keystrokes, bringing up a file. The photo within, displayed a picture of Kai, floating in the blueish green fluid. The words, 'Subject 011 Codename:Gilgamesh' were written above the main body of the file.

"Soon, you'll be back home. My son."

* * *

Multicolored lights shone down upon a giant stage. A sea of people surrounded it, chanting, screaming, and cheering. Background dancers moved to the music that echoed through the air. All of them were dressed in red, pink, and white. Each outfit was decorated with a flower motif flair.

At the center of the stage stood the star of the show, belting out the lyrics to an energized pop song. She was a larger woman with dark skin. The shining red locks of her hair swayed with each of her movements. An extravagant dress with a rose petal like skirt flowed from her waist.

She moved with absolute purpose as she continued to sing. Her voice held the crowd totally enraptured. It had an electric energy and raw charisma that demanded attention. People screamed, and shouted her name until their own voices gave out.

Finally, with one last lyric, the song faded out, and the crowd erupted into cheers. The woman took a moment to catch her breath, before waving to the crowd. With the music gone, she could now hear their cries clearly.

"Julia!"

"We love you!"

"You're the greatest, Julia!"

The crowd then started to chant her name over, and over again. Julia smiled bright, and bowed, soaking in their admiration. After several moments, the chant finally died down, and Julia held the mic back to her lips.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" she exclaimed. "I hope you had a wonderful time! I love you all!"

She then blew a kiss to the crowd, and began to move toward the other end of the stage. The woman passed by her dancers, giving them a wave. The lights behind her then started to switch off as she headed back stage. One of the aides was at the ready, handing off a bottle of water to her.

Julia offered her thanks, and took several long gulps. She waved to any staff she passed, congratulating them on a job well done. One of the new crew members even asked for a quick autograph, which was a request she was happy to oblige.

Soon, the woman finally arrived at her dressing room, and stepped inside. Once the door was closed, she let out a long sigh, closing her eyes.

"You look beat."

Julia opened her eyes again. Standing on the other side of the room, she could see her partner, Bellamon.

She was a humanoid plant like digimon. Flower petal like hair grew from atop her head. It was colored with purples, and blues, several of the larger petals covering one of her eyes. Her skin was a shade of dark green, and her eyes were smooth and black. Three, purple thorn like fingers sprouted from the ends of her long arms. Two more thorns grew from her shoulders, as well as along her spine. Finally, in place of feet, were root like appendages, colored a slightly darker green than the rest of her body.

"Well, I am beat." Julia replied.

The woman slipped off her shoes, and flopped into her chair. Bellamon moved to the left side of the room, grabbing a fresh kettle of boiling water. She poured the burning liquid over a special blend of tea. The fragrant aromas soon filling the air.

Once the brew was properly steeped, Bellamon brought her partner a cup. Julia sniffed the drink, before taking a long sip. The warm brew soothed her throat, and eased the tension in her muscles.

"Thanks, Bellamon. I needed that."

"Anytime." the digimon smiled.

Julia took several more sips, and set the drink aside. "So, how's my schedule looking?"

Bellamon produced a phone from her purse. "The day after tomorrow you have the photoshoot with Chique magazine. After that, you have a lunch date with your producer. Then the rest of the day is going to be rehearsal for the charity concert next week."

The digimon rattled off the rest of the activities for the week. All culminating in the charity concert on sunday.

"So, nothing tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"Nope. I made sure you had a free day." Bellamon replied. "We can just relax tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Julia sighed.

The woman took another sip of her drink, and grabbed her phone. She shuffled through her messages, and tweets, before browsing the news. Her mouth dropped into a frown as she saw the latest article on the digital gate incident.

"There was another attack from a digital gate."

"I read about that." said Bellamon. "Apparently it was a pair of Golemon, and a group of Gotsumon. They attacked a shopping center near one of the city suburbs."

"I just hope no one was hurt." Julia frowned.

Bellamon poured herself a cup of tea. "From what I heard there were only a few bystanders injured."

Julia nodded at that, and sipped her tea again. "So, do you wanna binge the new season of Master Chef tomorrow?"

"Only if we get to watch that new documentary on insects." Bellamon smiled.

"Ugh." Julia grimaced. "Okay, fine. We'll watch your creepy bug documentary."

"I personally think it's fascinating."

"Whatever makes you happy." Julia smiled. "Least I can do for my best friend."

Bellamon simply smiled back at that.

* * *

Kai stepped out of the Mhan's home. He checked his pockets, making sure he did not forget his phone. The young man then headed off down the street.

After walking for several minutes he came to the nearby shopping center. It had been a few days since the attack by the Golemon. Repair crews were still working to fix the more major damage caused by the incident. Construction vehicles moved back, and forth, moving, and lifting heavy loads. The crews directed them, and worked away at the smaller, more manageable tasks.

The stores that had only suffered minor damage had already re-opened their doors. One of these establishments was Westman's Pharmacy.

Michael worked in the back room as usual, stacking boxes. Undinemon sat up front at the counter, helping an older woman. Many of the walls had been freshly plastered over, to cover any holes made by the Gotsumon. The storefront window was boarded up at the moment. The owner still waiting on a replacement sheet of glass. And if one walked in just the right spot, they could feel a slight dip in the floor, where one of the Gotsumon had punched the ground.

Kai stepped into the pharmacy, allowing the older woman outside. As he entered, Undinemon suddenly looked up from her magazine. She blinked in surprise, watching curiously as the young man approached.

"Its you again." Undinemon said.

"Hi." Kai greeted with a wave.

"Sooooo, how can I help you?" Undinemon asked, after several moments of silence.

"Well...I was wondering if I could talk with the other guy that works here." Kai answered. "I wanted to ask him about some stuff."

"Uh, sure thing." Undinemon replied. "I'll go get him."

Undinemon hopped down from her stool, and strolled into the backroom. She found her partner taking stock of all their inventory. Looking over a list, and scanning the various shelves.

Undinemon cleared her throat, getting his attention. "Hey, that weird guy is here again."

"Weird guy?" Michael questioned.

Undinemon rolled her eyes. "You know! The one with the long hair, who threw the car door at the Golemon!"

"Really? What does he want?"

"He said he wanted to talk with you about something." Undinemon shrugged.

Michael blinked in surprise. "Me?! What the hell could he want me for?"

"Don't ask me! Go talk with him yourself, and find out."

Michael sighed heavily. "Fine."

He walked past his partner, out of the backroom. Soon, he spotted Kai, standing on the other side of the counter. He offered the other man a friendly wave, which Michael hesitantly returned.

"You...wanted to talk to me?" Michael asked.

Kai nodded, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Scrawled atop it, were several handwritten notes.

"I remembered you talking about models last time." Kai began. "I was interested, and looked into it. Gunpla caught my eye but...I don't really know where to start. Like, what's the difference between high grade, and master grade? Whats UC mean?"

Michael blinked, momentarily bewildered by his questions.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I should have waited until you were off work, or something."

"No, it's okay!" Michael exclaimed. He took a moment to clear his throat."It's just...a little weird for you to show up out of the blue, and ask all this stuff. Y'know?"

"Ah, okay." Kai nodded.

There were several moments of lingering silence. Neither of the two men really knowing what to say. It dragged on, making a knot form in Michael's stomach.

Suddenly, Undinemon came up from behind Michael, pulling his pant leg. The young man glanced down at her curiously. She made a gesture, pointing toward the notes in Kai's hands.

"Try answering his questions." she whispered.

Michael looked between the pair, giving her partner and unsure look. Undinemon nodded, and pointed back at the other man.

"Go on."

He nodded back, and took in a deep breath. Then, with a shaky hand, he reached out over the counter.

"Can I...see your notes?"

"Sure thing." Kai replied, handing off the slip of paper.

Michael scanned over the piece of paper. A short list of various questions was written down. Each one relating to gunpla, and their construction. After several moments of taking in the list, Michael handed it back off.

"Well, if your gonna start building gunpla, you should start with a high grade model." the young man began. "They are one to one hundred and forty fourth scale. The master grade kits are bigger, and more complex."

Kai nodded, and produced a pen, writing down more notes. Michael continued down the list of questions, trying to answer them the best he could. He still felt anxious about the whole exchange but the excitement of talking about his hobby covered up any obvious nervousness.

Undinemon watched as the two continued to talk. Kai asking more questions, and Michael offering any advice he could. She smiled a little to herself, feeling a sense of pride in her partner.

After several minutes of exchanging questions, and answers, Kai offered Michael a smile.

"Thanks you for the help!" Kai exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"S-sure thing." Michael replied. "Happy to help."

Kai quickly ripped off a small piece of paper, and scribbled something down. He then handed it off to the other man with a grin.

"Here's my number. Maybe we can talk again sometime!"

Michael took the slip of paper shakily, and nodded. Undinemon hopped up onto her stool, holding up another slip of paper.

"Here! You can reach us at these numbers!" the digimon exclaimed.

Kai nodded, and pocketed the slip of paper. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Kai, by the way."

"Undinemon." the rookie replied. "Nice to meet ya."

"M-michael. But you could probably already got that from my name tag."

The young man cursed inwardly at his terrible attempt at humor. He was incredibly surprised however, when he heard Kai chuckle.

"Well, it was nice to meet the both of you." Kai smiled. "I have to go for now. Talk to you later?"

"Y-yeah." Michael nodded.

"Come by anytime." Undinemon said with a wave.

Kai moved toward the entrance. He offered the pair a wave goodbye, before heading back out onto the street. Once he was well out of sight, Undinemon gave her partner a soft punch in the arm.

"You made a new friend!" Undinemon exclaimed in a sing song voice. "I'm proud of you."

"Not really a friend." Michael replied, rubbing his arm. "More of an acquaintance."

"Acquaintance, friend, whatever." the digimon shrugged. "You found someone to talk about nerdy stuff with. That's gotta count for something."

"Yeah, I guess so." her partner admitted.

* * *

Molly, and Connie bounced excitedly in the back seat of Eddy's car. Liollmon sat between the pair, chuckling at their enthusiasm. Eddy was in the driver's seat, keeping his focus on the road ahead. Though even he couldn't hide his own excitement. Kai sat up front in the passenger side, looking out the window.

He watched as other cars zoomed by. Off in the distance, he could see the sun slowly beginning to set. The daytime slowly gave way to the shimmering lights of the city. Buildings, and cars alike shone with a warm glow. Piercing the darkness of the night with thousands of shimmering lights.

"Ever been to a concert before?" Eddy asked.

Kai was snapped from his thoughts, and looked over at him. "If I have, I don't remember."

Eddy flinched at that answer. "Shit, sorry. I forgot about the whole amnesia thing for a second."

"Don't worry about it." Kai smiled.

The other man smiled back. "Well, I guess even if you have been to a concert before, this'll still kinda be like your first one. You get the chance to have two firsts. That's pretty cool when you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kai nodded.

After several more minutes of driving, Molly suddenly leaned forward in her seat. She pointed a finger over Kai's shoulder, bouncing with even more excitement.

"There it is!" the girl exclaimed. "There's the place!"

Kai followed her hand, and soon spotted the building in the distance. It was a giant, open structure, that seemed to dwarf those around it. It had an almost coliseum like appearance, with plenty of entryways, and exits all around.. Several spotlights shone from around the buildings perimeter. They were pointed upward, their giant beams of light rising up into the night sky. Even from here, he could also see the crowds of people beginning to gather in the nearby parking lot.

It didn't take long for the four to arrive, luckily finding a parking spot without too much trouble. Molly, and Connie were of course the first ones out of the car. The pair immediately started to move to the nearest entrance. Their other three companions called after them, and rushed to catch up.

As the trio chased after them, Francisco stepped out of his car. Ariomon hopped out of the passenger seat, and moved to his side. The pair looked on at the concert venue, and the throngs of people eager to get inside.

"I really wish they had picked someone else for this." Francisco sighed.

"Oh, stop whining." Ariomon huffed. "At least the money is going to a good cause."

"Yeah, I guess so." Francisco admitted. "You didn't have to come with me y'know. I...know you don't do well with crowds."

"I'll be fine." Ariomon replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides-"

"Someone has to watch my back?" Francisco smirked.

"Exactly." Ariomon nodded. "You're like a child. You need constant supervision."

The man's face quickly dropped into a frown. "Geez. No need to be that harsh."

The duo then began walk toward the entrance. Making their their way through the crowds of fans.

* * *

Julia, and Bellamon were backstage in the singer's dressing room. The woman sat before her full length mirror, as her partner worked away. With expert hands, Bellamon carefully put on the final touches of Julia's makeup. With the last bit of eye shadow, and the application of some ruby red lipstick, Bellamon took a step back.

Both she, and Julia looked over the digimon's work in the mirror. The woman turned in various directions, trying to see the makeup from all angles. Once she was satisfied, she stood from her seat with a smile.

"Amazing work, as always!" Julia exclaimed.

"I do what I can." Bellamon shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Julia beckoned them in, still looking herself over. A man soon popped his head inside. He was sporting a headset, and staff t-shirt.

"We're almost ready for you. The stage will be all set in just a few minutes."

"I'll be right there." Julia replied, before moving toward the door.

Bellamon quickly followed after her. As the pair headed toward the stage, they could slowly hear the sound of the crowd. It grew louder, and louder, and soon they could make out the words. It was a chant, calling Julia's name over, and over again.

Julia soon came to a stop as she stood atop a metal platform. The technicians around her gave her a nod. Bellamon then wished her partner good luck, and walked toward the stairs nearby.

The woman gave her thanks, and took in a breath. When she was ready, she nodded to the technicians. There were thumbs up all around, and one of the staff moved toward a large button set up on the wall. With a loud click he pressed one down, and part of the ceiling began to open up above Julia. Then, slowly, the platform below her began to rise upward. The chanting above Julia grew louder, and louder as she rose.

Then, with a hiss, the platform reached the top of the stage. Julia opened her arms wide, as she was bathed in shining lights. A thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd, washing over her like a tide.

"Oh my god, it's her!" Molly screamed, jumping up, and down.

"She looks even more amazing in person!" Connie exclaimed.

"We love you Julia!" the two girls shouted in unison.

Eddy cheered along side them, letting out a whistle. Liollmon found himself caught up in the energy of the crowd, and did the same. Kai was a bit more hesitant, and looked around at all the screaming fans. He could feel their utter joy, and excitement. It made the air feel almost thick, giving it an energy all its own. Then, despite his trepidation, he joined in.

Francisco, and Ariomon were several rows closer to the stage. The man clapped half halfheartedly out of obligation. On his left, Ariomon stamped her hooves with the same rhythm as a clap. To the man's right was a clear avid superfan. He was sporting every piece of Julia Roux merchandise one could feasibly wear.

Francisco flinched as the other man screamed into his ear. The reporter jumped back, grimacing. Then, with a sigh, he whipped out his camera, and snapped a few pictures of Julia on stage. He may not have liked being here, but he was going to be damned if he wasn't going to be professional.

"Hello everyone! How are you tonight?!" Julia exclaimed, with a smile.

Another cheer erupted from the crowd, filling her ears. When the noise finally died down again, Julia spoke up once more.

"I want to thank you all so much for coming! This concert is a for a special cause. All proceeds for this event will be going to the digimon and human partner relations fund. An organization dedicated to help both digimon, and people find their perfect partner. As well as offer aid to those who lost them due to tragedy."

There was another cheer from the crowd.

"Now, with all that said, who's ready to have a good time?!"

A deafening roar erupted from the seats in front of her.

"Then let's get started with the first song of the night. The single from my new album. You might have heard of it! Its Magenta Love!"

There was one final cheer, as the music began to fill the air. Julia closed her eyes, moving to the opening notes. Her backup dancers slowly rose up from the stage behind her. They fell into sync with her movements, as the music began to pick up. Finally, when the beat seemed to reach it's crescendo, Julia began to sing.

Bellamon watched her partner from backstage. She cheered her on along with the crowd. Clapping, and shouting as the song started.

Julia's voice echoed throughout the venue, washing out the sounds of the crowd. Kai was momentarily taken aback by the power of her voice. It held so much soul, and weight, hitting almost like a physical blow.

He quickly found himself enraptured by the song, moving with everyone else to the beat. Even Francisco bobbed his head slightly to the sound. He had to admit it was catchy as all hell, and Julia's voice took it over the top.

The reporter was so caught up in the music, he momentarily forgot why he was even there. As the song reached its end, he snapped himself from the trance. He then began to snap several more photos for his article. Beside him, Ariomon had noticed him enjoying the show, but decided not to comment on it.

She swayed to the beat of the next song as it started it up. When the chorus kicked in however, she suddenly felt an electric tingle in the air. Her fur stood on end, and her eyes snapped open wide. Liollmon, Kai, and Bellamon all felt the sensation as well. Their bodies tensed, a shiver running up their spines.

Suddenly, all throughout the crowd, peoples phones began to fill with static. The music on stage was quickly cut off, and replaced with the same white noise. Julia stopped, and looked around in confusion. Her microphone then unleashed an ear splitting, feedback screech.

The noise made her drop the microphone, and cover her ears in pain. The entire stadium flinched from the noise, some of them mirroring her.

Molly stared down at her phone, and a sense of dread began to fill her. She recognized the signs for what they were, and looked over at Liollmon. Her partner was bristling, his eyes slitted. It was just like before with the first digital gate.

"No, no, no no." Molly repeated, shaking her head in denial. "Not again! Not now!"

Connie, and Eddy looked over to their friend in confusion.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked.

Molly snapped her head up to face him. "We have to get out of here! Right now!"

"What are you-"

Connie's question was cut off, as another screech emanated from the mic on stage. Then, up in the sky, there was a loud rushing noise. A point of light appeared above the crowd, and began to increase in size. Soon, it grew into a giant swirling digital gate.

From within the portal, half a dozen shapes suddenly began to fly out. They were a swarm of Flybeemon. Humanoid digimon, appearing like a fusion of wasp, and dragonfly. Their carapaces were a deep crimson, and their abdomens were long, and segmented. Each one ending in a sharp stinger. The beating of their wings filled the air with a cacophonous buzz.

Each of the insect digimon raised their stingers in unison, aiming down below.

"Lightning Stinger!" they called.

Each of their stingers began to crackle with blue electricity. Then, with several bright flashes, bolts of lightning flew from each of them. The bolts traveled downward, hurtling toward the crowd below.

People panicked, leaping from their seats, and running in multiple directions. Each of the bolts struck, shredding through the theater seats, and setting them ablaze. The entire crowd then jumped into a frenzied panic, rushing to find some kind of exit.

Everything quickly devolved into total chaos. Screams, and shouts filled the air, as more lightning rained down from above. Members of security staff quickly moved into action, trying their best to direct people to the exits.

One of the security members rushed toward the stage, along with Bellamon. The pair moved toward Julia, to shepherd her to safety. As Julia moved to meet them, a FlyBeemon separated from the swarm. The insect digimon zoomed in behind the woman, raising his stinger.

"Get down!" Bellamon called.

Julia dropped to the floor without question. The bolt of lightning from the digimon's stinger flew overhead, and struck the security officer. The electricity coursed through his body, making his muscles spasm. Then, with a gasp, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Bellamon leapt to her partner's side, and took in a deep breath. Her chest puffed outward, purple wisps of smoke gathering at the sides of her mouth.

"Toxic Mist!"

With the call of her attack she exhaled. A thick cloud of dark purple smoke spewed forth from her mouth. It swirled through the air, engulfing the FlyBeemon. The poisonous gas blinded the insect, and sent a tingling pain through him. His body froze, half paralyzed, before he dropped to the ground, twitching.

Bellamon let out a sigh, and moved to help her partner to her feet.

Francsico ducked down just as a FlyBeemon flew overhead. A group scrambled past him, and Ariomon, dodging bolts of lightning. Not one to miss an opportunity, Francisco turned on the video function of his phone, and began to record the scene around him.

So focused was he on getting a good shot, he did not notice a Flybeemon swooping in. Ariomon quickly leapt up onto one of the seats, and pointed her horns upward. Lightning arced between them, sparks crackling off her body.

"Twin Thunder!"

Two bolts of yellow lightning flashed from her horn. They spiraled through the air, clipping one of the insect's wings. The FlyBeemon was quickly thrown off balance, and crashed into the theater floor below. Ariomon then turned to her partner, tugging on his pant leg.

"Stop messing with that stupid camera, and let's go!" she shouted.

Francisco clicked his phone off, and pocketed it. "Okay, I got what I needed anyway!

As the pair tried to make their way through the chaos, Molly, and the others dodged blasts of lightning. The four were pinned down behind several theater seats. Above them, two FlyBeemon opened fire with almost continuous blasts of lightning.

Liollmon growled in frustration, unable to do anything about the airborne enemies. Connie cowered in fear, comforted by Molly, and Eddy. Kai's body continued to react to the digimon's presence, his temperature rising, and eyes slitting.

He peeked around the corner of their cover, taking stock of the two FlyBeemon's position. His mind began to work away, trying to form some plan of counterattack.

Francisco, and Ariomon pushed their way through the throngs of people, trying to find an exit. Off to his right, the man spotted the four friends hidden behind cover. His partner followed his gaze, and the pair quickly shared the same thought.

Ariomon galloped toward the group, her horn crackling.

"Twin Thunder!"

The two spiraling bolts fired toward the pair of FlyBeemon. They zoomed to either side to avoid, their barrage of attacks finally stopping.

Kai saw his opening, and leapt out from cover. He shared a looked with Liollmon, and lifted the lion into his arms. Then with all his strength he hurled him into the air. Liollmon roared, extending his claws, as he hurtled toward one of the FlyBeemon.

The rookie sailed past him, slicing three deep gauges along his middle as he moved. The insect digimon cried out in pain, and plummeted to the earth, stunned, and groaning in agony. As Liollmon landed, the other FlyBeemon opened fire on him, unleashing a bolt of lightning.

Liollmon leapt away just in time to dodge. As the enemy digimon raised his stinger for another attack, Ariomon called out her attack once more. Two bolts of lightning struck the FlyBeemon's back, burning his wings. The insect then fell to the ground in a heap along with his companion.

With the threat momentarily stopped, Francisco, and Ariomon approached the group. Molly, and the others moved to meet them.

"You guys alright?" Francisco asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Molly nodded. "Thanks for the help."

Suddenly there was a rumbling boom from up above. The group all turned, to see more FlyBeemon flying out from the portal. Following after them were the giant shapes of three insectoid digimon.

The first was a Kuwagamon. A giant stag beetle like digimon with a red carapace. Each of its four arms ended in sharp claws, and giant mandibles extended from the sides of its face.

A Kabuterimon stood at its side. It was another beetle like digimon with a grey, and blue carapace. A large rhino like horn extended upward from the top of his face.

The third, and final champion, was a mantis like digimon, known as Snimon. Like its other two companions, it had no visible eyes, and flew with two pairs of wings. It's carapace was mossy green, decorated with red. Long scythe like blades extended from its arms, gleaming with razor sharpness.

The new FlyBeemon continued to rain down lightning along with their companions. The other insect digimon split up, coming to land around different parts of the stadium. Their heavy bodies crushed anything under foot, kicking up clouds of dust, and debris.

Molly, and the others were quickly set upon by more of the FlyBeemon. Three of them took their aim, gathering lightning. One bolt aimed directly for Molly, and Connie, bathing them in flashing blue light.

"Imminent danger detected. Digivolution limiters released."

Liollmon leapt into the path of the attack as he was consumed by light. Then with a bright flash, Leomon appeared in his place. The champion crossed his arms, taking the bolt of lightning head on. He grit his teeth, as the electricity coursed through him, but endured.

As the attack slowed, Leomon flexed his muscles, dissipating the remaining electricity. He then pulled back his fist, gathering fiery energy.

"Fist Of The Beast King!"

The lion head flew through the air, hurtling toward one of the FlyBeemon. His eyes widened in shock, before he was consumed completely by the energy. His body then burst, scattering into data.

Molly nodded to her partner, and grabbed Connie's shoulders. "You, Kai, and Eddy get out of here."

The other girl blinked in surprise. "What?! But what about you, and Leomon?"

"We'll watch your back, now go!"

"We'll go with them." Francisco offered.

Ariomon quickly nodded in agreement.

Before Connie could argue, Eddy moved to her side. "Come on, let's get going."

Connie nodded hesitantly but followed all the same. As the group began to move, Eddy looked past Molly to see Kai standing stock still.

"Kai! We're getting out of here! Come on!"

Kai did not budge, his body tensed, and in a battle ready stance. Eddy called out again, but still no response. Molly growled in frustration, and took a step closer to her friend.

"Kai! You have to go! We'll handle this!"

Kai shook his head, momentarily breaking from his stupor. He turned to Molly, taking a few moments to process her words. He then nodded, and rushed off after the others.

Molly let out a sigh of relief, and turned to her partner. Leomon was holding off a trio of FlyBeemon, firing off short barrages of energy infused punches.

"You should be going too." Leomon growled.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone." Molly answered, shaking her head.

* * *

Up on the main stage, Julia had risen to her feet. The woman was momentarily stunned, as she looked at the chaos around her. The swarm of FlyBeemon were continuing to rain down lightning below. While the three giant champions waded through the stadium, ripping apart everything in their path.

"Julia, we need to go." Bellamon said, tugging at her arm.

"I can't just leave." Julia replied shaking her head. "We have to help somehow."

"Julia, that's not our job." Bellamon replied, shaking her head. "Let the DDA handle this."

"The DDA aren't here right now!" Julia snapped. "We are! We should do something to help!"

Before the point could be argued further, two FlyBeemon flew in to surround the pair. Bellamon moved before her partner protectively. She flexed her claws, petals bristing almost like fur.

One of the insects quickly took aim, firing off a bolt of lightning. Bellamon pushed her partner back, and raised her hand into the air.

"Bramble Whip!"

Dark purple thorns sprouted from the tips of her fingers. Then, with a snapping noise two of them stretched into the air like snakes. The thorny, vine like whips, swiped at the airborne digimon, barely missing the mark.

The other FlyBeemon came swooping in toward the pair, extending it's stinger. Bellamon lashed out at the insect with her whips. But the other digimon rose back upward, just in time to avoid.

"I'm already getting tired of these guys." Bellamon growled.

Some distance away, Leomon leapt into the air, slicing a pair of FlyBeemon in twain with his blade. Their remains plummeted to the ground, scattering into particles. Molly let loose a quick cheer, as Leomon landed back down beside her.

The girl then glanced over to her right, spotting Julia, and Bellamon on the stage. The two FlyBeemon were still keeping out of Bellamon's range. Firing off bolts of lightning whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"Leomon, they're in trouble!" Molly exclaimed, pointing a finger.

Leomon turned, following his partner's hand. The champion nodded without a word, and dashed off toward the stage. Molly ran after him, trailing far behind the much faster digimon.

Bellamon continued to swipe at the two FlyBeemon with her whips. Each time, the insects dodged, the attacks only able to keep them at bay. Julia looked around frantically for something she could use to help her partner.

Her train of thought was cut short, as Leomon came leaping in from behind the two FlyBeemon. The lion lashed out with his sword, slicing one of the insects down the middle, and landing atop the stage. The other FlyBeemon was momentarily distracted by the attack, giving Bellamon a perfect opening.

She lashed out with all six of her whips, wrapping them around the enemy digimon. The sharp thorns pierced into its carapace, liquid data leaking from the wounds. With a grunt of effort, the plant digimon yanked him down, sending him crashing into the earth. The FlyBeemon exploded into particles as it struck the ground below.

Molly came rushing in only moments later, climbing up onto the stage. The girl struggled for breath for a moment, panting heavily.

"Are...you guys...okay?"

"Thanks to your partner we are." Julia smiled.

"It was no trouble." Leomon said.

The lion's eyes narrowed, and he looked back out to the stadium. Thunderous wingbeats filled the air as Kuwagamon came zooming in. The champion came to land, nearly knocking Julia and Molly off their feet. It let loose an ear splitting roar, and thrusted forward with one of its claws.

Leomon raised his blade to block the strike. Sparks flew as they impacted, and the lion was pushed back by the force. Before he could retaliate, Kuwagamon came swinging in with one of his other arms. Leomon was blindsided, and knocked aside, flying several dozen feet off the stage.

Kuwagamon then let loose another roar, and thrusted its claw toward Julia, and Bellamon. The rookie summoned her vines, wrapping them around the insects arm. It took all her strength to hold him back, her body straining from the effort.

The champion simply flexed his claws, slicing the thorny whips apart. Bellamon cried in pain, falling to one knee. Julia cried out, as Kuwagamon readied his claw again, intent on killing her in a single stroke. Within the pocket of her outfit, her digivice vibrated.

"Imminent danger detected. Digivolution limiters released.'

Time seemed to slow, as Bellamon's body was broken down to its base components. Slowly they rearranged themselves, growing, and twisting into a new form.

"Bellamon digivolve to…"

The plant digimon grew to gigantic size. Her entire body appeared like a humanoid tree, covered in dark bark. Spines, and thorns sprouted all across her form, the the largest ones growing from her shoulders, and back. Her arms were heavy, and gorilla like, tipped with three thick fingers. Roots sprouted from her trunk like feet, sinking into the earth.

"Entmon!"

The towering tree digimon took Kuwagamon's claw attack without even flinching. She grimaced at the insect, and pulled back her fist. Then, with a thunderous crack, her heavy hand smashed into the other champion.

Leomon stood back to his feet, just in time to see Kuwagamon reel back from the strike. The stag beetle digimon then flexed its wings, and roared in challenge. Leomon tried to make a move to aid Entmon, but soon found himself surrounded by more FlyBeemon. He stood his ground, readying his blade.

* * *

Kai, and the others made their way through the stands with all speed. The group serpentined through the lines of seats, trying to be as hard a target as possible. Francisco, and Ariomon lead the way, both on guard for any enemies. Connie, and Eddy trailed right behind, with Kai bringing up the rear, and watching their backs.

All around them, dozens of stragglers were still making their way toward the exits. Insect digimon flew above the chaos, raining down their attacks. Kabuterimon, and Snimon stood out amongst the swarm, their attacks creating even more devastation.

The pair of champions sensed a strange presence somewhere down below. It was an anomaly, giving an impression of a digimon, but not quite. They followed after it, soon closing in on Francisco, and the rest of the group.

Ariomon spotted their shadows looming overhead, and looked upward. The deafening buzz of the insect's wings filled the air. Clouds of dust, and debris were kicked up all around them.

Kai, and Ariomon both came to a sudden stop, facing off against the two champions. Francisco urged Eddy, and Connie forward, and moved to stand with his partner. Connie tried to argue, but Eddy pulled her along, leading her toward the nearest exit.

Kabuterimon, and Snimon came down to land before the three that remained. Blue electricity crackled across Kabuterimon's body. While Snimon sharpened his blades against one another.

Francisco turned to Kai. "You should go after your friends! Get out of here!"

Kai seemed to ignore the other man, his yellow eyes slitting. Heat began to pour off his body, and the two insects felt the strange presence grow stronger.

"Did you hear me?! Get out-"

Francisco was quickly cut off, as Snimon brought down one of his bladed arms. Kai, and Ariomon leapt to either side of it. The resulting blast of air nearly knocked Francisco off his feat, sending him stumbling back.

Ariomon quickly retaliated, firing off two spiraling bolts of lightning. Kabuterimon raised a hand in front of the attack, 'catching' the lightning. He then crossed his arms over each other. The electricity on his body gathered, forming into a ball of blue, and purple, lightning.

"Electro Shocker!"

With the call of his attack the ball of electricity went flying. Ariomon barely dodged the brunt of the blast. The arcs of lightning that followed singed her fur, and sent pain coursing through her body.

"Ariomon!" Francisco exclaimed.

Snimon moved in on the man, readying one of his blades. Nearby, Kai bristled with rage, and grabbed onto one of the nearby stadium seats. With all his strength he pulled, metal groaning from the strain. Soon, the bolts keeping it in place gave way, and the chair popped free. Then, with a shout, Kai hurled the chair at Snimon's head.

The chair crashed into the insects face, warping from the force of the impact. Snimon slowly turned his attentions to Kai, raising his sickle like arm. It soon began to glow, shining with pink light.

"Twin Sickle!"

Snimon lashed out with his sickle like arm. A crescent shaped blade of pink energy flew outward as he swung. Kai jumped back to try and avoid, but was blown back by the attacks resulting shockwave. Sending him crashing through two rows of chairs.

Francisco tried to move in, and help, but his path was quickly blocked by Kabuterimon. The beetle digimon raised his hand, sending out a small arc of lightning. Francisco leapt up as the bolt struck near his feet, and slowly backed away.

Ariomon began to rise back to her feet, as Kabuterimon loomed over the man. She shook off the champions attack, her own electricity crackling off her body.

"Francisco!" she called, galloping toward him.

Kabuterimon readied another bolt of electricity, this time aiming straight for the man. His digivice whined inside his pocket, the digivolution limiters releasing. Ariomon exploded in a bright flash of yellow electricity, and digital code.

"Ariomon digivolve to…"

The rookie grew into a towering seven foot tall horse. Powerful, lean muscles, rippled beneath her golden brown fur. Scars were still strewn across her powerful frame. A long white mane flowed from her head, and down her neck. Each of her fetlocks were decorated with a golden bracer with a red jewel. Two, long, spiraling horns of gold grew from the star shaped mark on her forehead. One much shorter than the other.

"Bucephalumon!"

The giant unicorn digimon charged toward Kabuterimon, ramming into the insect at full speed. The force of her attack sent Kabuterimon stumbling back, nearly toppling him. He then regained his footing, roaring at the other champion.

As the two squared off, Snimon slowly stalked toward the fallen Kai. The young man blinked in, and out consciousness. The images from his dreams began to flash through his mind. He could feel his body growing hotter, and hotter with each passing second.

The mantis digmon's shadow soon loomed over him, as he raised his scythe. He then brought it swiftly down, ready to slice the human in twain. Kai's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he rose to his feet. With surprising strength and reflexes, he caught the champion's bladed arm.

Snimon was momentarily baffled, but quickly began to press down on the human. Kai struggled against his strength, his muscles rippling and body searing with heat. The champion soon began to feel the ambient heat in the air and through his blade.

Kai roared, and pushed back with every ounce of power his body could muster. Snimon's blade was batted away, sending a tremor up his arm. He then lashed out with his other blade, only to have Kai dodge, and leap away.

Kabuterimon crossed his arms, creating a ball of electricity. Then, with a cry, the champion unleashed his attack. Bucephalumon stood her ground, and raised her horn. The orb of electricity was seemingly drawn to her horn like a lightning rod.

Arcs of electricity flew in all directions as the attack collided with her horn. The horse digimon then closed her eyes in focus, and the ball of energy slowly grew smaller. It's power was channeled through her body and flowed into the ground, dissipating the majority of its charge.

The horse huffed, steam pouring from her nostrils. She then stamped her hooves, before fully rearing up. Her golden horns quickly began to flash, and crackle with electricity.

"Storm Quake!"

Bucephalumon brought down her hooves with all the force she could muster. The ground shook, cracking beneath the force of her attack. A large wave of energy then surged forward from the impact point. It glowed with golden light, lightning arcing off of it in all directions.

The wave of energy smashed into Kabuterimon, creating a small fissure in its wake. Kabuterimon went skidding backward, the force of the attack knocking the wind out of him. He then shook it off, and faced the unicorn once more.

* * *

Leomon serpentined, dodging the blasts of lightning from FlyBeemon above. Nearby, Entmon, and Kuwagamon struggled against one another. The pair were locked in a grappling match, pushing, and pulling with all their strength.

The plant digimon's strength eventually won out, and she pushed the other champion away. As Kuwagamon staggered back, Entmon clasped both of her hands together. They merged into a single giant knot of hardened wood. Spikes then sprouted all along it's surface, creating a mace.

"Oaken Hammer!"

Entmon came down with her mace, using all of her strength. With a resounding boom it smashed into Kugwagamon's head. The hard carapace there cracked beneath the force, leaking liquid data. Kuwagamon roared in pain, flailing wildly.

He quickly flew into a rage, and rushed forward, his mandibles glowing with power. He snapped at the other champion, looking to sever one of her arms. Entmon lumbered to the side of the attack, and struck out with a powerful clothesline, knocking Kuwagamon to the ground.

Leomon continued to dodge the barrage of lightning bolts. He vaulted off a nearby wall, and soared toward the flying insects. He struck out with both blade, and fist, taking out two of the FlyBeemon in a single stroke.

The remaining insects countered, as Leomon landed, raining down more bolts. With a deft backflip however, Leomon was easily able to avoid.

On stage, Molly and Julia moved to the nearest cover, watching their partner's battle. Just out of the girl's vision, a lone FlyBeemon floated down. The insect raised his stinger, readying for his attack.

Molly caught the barest hint of red out of the corner of her vision. She looked upward, just in time to see the FlyBeemon raise his stinger.

"Look out!" she cried, grabbing Julia, and pulling her down with her.

The bolt of lightning sailed overhead, missing the pair by mere inches. The FlyBeemon cursed under his breath, and readied his stinger for another attack. Julia rose up along with Molly, a plan already forming.

Quickly, she grabbed one of the nearby stage spotlights, and turned it upward. The searing light blinded the FlyBeemon, causing him to lose his balance in the air. He then plummeted, screaming, and shouting in pain.

"That was a good idea." Molly smiled.

"Thanks." Julia replied.

Molly glanced over at the ongoing battle between the their partners, and the enemy digimon. The insects seemed to be on the back foot. Both Leomon, and Entmon slowly whittling them down.

The girl's gaze then turned outward to the rest of the stadium. She could see the remains of the crowd running for their lives, and streaming into the exits. She caught the form of Snimon swinging with his blades. Her eyes suddenly widened, as she made out Kai, leaping and dodging the insect's attacks.

"Kai!" she screamed. She then turned back to her partner. "Leomon, Kai is in trouble!"

The lion digimon took down another FlyBeemon, and looked out across the stadium. He could see Kai, barely avoiding the onslaught of Snimon. Before he could do the same, Molly rushed toward the clash. He cursed under his breath, and chased after her.

He quickly moved in stride alongside her, and with great care lifted her up. Leomon then set her atop his shoulders, and sprinted full speed toward Kai, and Snimon.

* * *

Kai leapt away once again, dodging a swipe from Snimon. Snimon growled in frustration, becoming increasingly more annoyed. As Kai dodged another swipe, Snimon spotted a nearby support pillar. An idea quickly formed in his mind and both of the digimon's sickles began to glow.

"Twin Sickle!"

The first blade of energy went hurtling directly toward Kai, as the second flew wide. Kai leaped high into the air, avoiding the first. Just as he landed, the second blade collided with the nearby support beam, slicing clean through. It quickly began to topple, and tumbled toward Kai.

He only had a fraction of a second to process it before it crashed down upon him. A giant cloud of dust erupted from the point of impact, bits of rubble flying in all directions. The cloud of dust, and debris obscured the area to any far off observers.

"KAI!" Molly screamed, her voice cracking.

Time seemed to slow, the chaos all around deafened. Snimon smirked to himself, satisfied he had finally crushed the annoying human. As he turned to face the approaching Leomon, he felt the strange presence return again.

Leomon felt it as well, and stopped in his tracks. The rubble of the pillar suddenly began to stir. A loud thrumming noise emanated from within, like a heartbeat. Waves of heat poured off of it, making the air grow warm, and humid.

Molly felt her voice catch in her throat, as she watched the rubble move. Inside, the heartbeat increased in tempo, as did the surrounding heat.

Then, suddenly, with violent force, the pile of rubble burst open. Like an erupting volcano, orange, and red fire exploded out from within. Inside of the flames, a shadowy, humanoid figure could be seen, their eyes shining with the same glow as the fire.

"K-kai?" Molly gasped.

Kai did not respond, and unleashed an inhuman roar that echoed throughout the stadium. The fire around him intensified, rising higher into the air.

"Cross Evolution!"

Within the fire, Kai was transformed. He grew in size, tan skin replaced by smooth red scales. Teeth lengthened into sharp fangs, and nails turned into razor sharp claws. Spikes extended from his knuckles. A long thick tail sprouted from his spine.

Then, with another roar, the flames disappeared. In Kai's place stood the towering form of the mysterious dragon digimon.

"Ignadramon!" the dragon howled.

"The one...from before." Leomon gasped. "At the first rift."

"Kai is...a digimon?" Molly questioned in utter disbelief.

Ignadramon snarled, glaring at Snimon. The insect was momentarily taken aback by the dragon's sudden appearance, but stood his ground. His arms soon began to glow, and he unleashed a pair of energy blades upon the enemy.

The dragon leapt over the two blades, and came crashing down. Without waiting even a moment, he broke into a run, sprinting at full speed. One of his fists began to glow, igniting with searing hot flame.

"Burning Knuckle!" Ignadramon roared.

With all his strength the dragon smashed his fiery fist into Snimon's face. The insect went flying back, a crack forming in his carapace. He quickly lashed out in anger, unleashing another pair of energy blades.

Using his still burning fist, Ignadramon knocked them aside. He then countered with a kick, striking Snirmon dead in the stomach.

The insect staggered back, and took to the air. His sickles glowed with power, and unleashed a barrage of energy blades. Ignadramon serpentined, easily avoiding the barrage. The dragon then leapt into the air, bringing his fist down on Snimon.

The two came crashing toward the earth, kicking up a cloud of dust. Snimon twitched beneath the dragon's weight, still clinging to life. Ignadramon glared down at him, and gripped onto one of his arms. With all his strength he pulled, ripping the insects arm clean off.

Snimon's cries of pain were quickly cut short, as Ignadramon brought down the bladed arm, piercing it straight through the insect's head. Leomon grimaced at the brutal display, and Molly nearly lost her lunch.

Ignadramon roared to the sky, as Snimon scattered into data around him. The cloud of dust around the battle had now fully past, revealing Ignadramon for all to see. The remaining swarm of FlyBeemon moved on the dragon, firing their attacks in unison.

He took all the bolts of lightning head on, roaring in fury. As the insect's continued their assault, the dragon opened his maw. A whining noise emanated from inside, as energy gathered in the back of Ignadramon's throat.

"Nova Ray!"

All at once, the energy inside of the dragon's mouth was released as a beam of searing energy. Ignadramon swept the beam across the sky in a wide arc. All of the FlyBeemon were quickly vaporized in the ensuing attack, their data drifting into the air.

The dragon then moved his beam upward, striking the digital gate in the sky. His attack quickly destabilized the rift, creating a large explosion of light, and energy. Ignadramon then let loose a roar of triumph, creating a another giant cloud of dust, and debris.

With their escape route cut off, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon were left alone. Entmon, and Bucephalumon quickly dispatched the pair.

Ignadramon roared wildly, firing off more beams of energy into the sky. Even more clouds of dust were created by the attacks, further obsucring the scene from a certain distance. Leomon, readied himself, waiting for him to make a move toward them. Molly watched Ignadramon flail wildly like a mad beast, a deep anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach.

Molly leapt off her partner's shoulder, and slowly began to walk toward Kai. Leomon quickly barred her path with an arm.

"No, Molly! Stay back! It's too dangerous."

"It's okay, Leomon." Molly said. "I think I can talk to him."

"Are you insane?!" Leomon roared. "Look at him! He's nothing more than a wild beast!"

"Just trust me, okay!"

Leomon looked down at his partner, deep in thought, before glancing at Ignadramon. He then let out a long sigh, and turned back.

"Fine. But, I'll be with you the whole time." His eyes narrowed. "And if he tries to hurt you, I will not hesitate to strike him down."

"That won't happen."

Molly slowly began to make her way toward Ignadramon, with Leomon right at her side. As the two neared, the dragon paused, and turned to the pair. His eyes were slitted, and feral, and a low grumble echoed from his throat.

Molly quickly held up a placating hand. "It's okay. It's me, Molly. Do you recognize me?"

Ignadramon cocked his head,yellow eyes blinking. The dragon took a step forward, and slowly leaned down. Leomon began to reach for his sword, but Molly quickly held up a hand. His eyes narrowed, but he acquiesced, hands moving back to his sides.

A shudder ran through Molly, as she and Ignadramon came face to face. Hot air washed over her as the dragon breathed, continuing to examine her. Tentatively, Molly reached out with her hand to touch his snout.

As her skin made contact with his scales, Ignadramon let out a long sigh. Slowly his dark pupils turned to rounded circles. His muscles relaxed, the heat pouring off of him dissipating.

"M-molly?" the dragon finally spoke.

The girl could hear the faintest hint of Kai's voice beneath the deep rumble of his new draconic form.

"Yeah, its me. Its okay." Molly smiled.

"W-what's happened to me?"

Before the girl could answer, the sound of blaring sirens could be heard in the distance. Police cars, fire trucks, ambulance, and DDA vehicles all barreled down the nearby highway. Their red, and blue lights strobing outward into the night.

Molly looked to the dragon. "Kai, you have to get out of here!"

Ignadramon could only nod, and stood up straight. He took one last glance at Molly, and Leomon, before leaping into the air, and over the stadium wall. He then broke into a run, sprinting with all speed. As he moved, he was wreathed in fiery light. His digimon form was then replaced by that of his human one.

He took a moment to look over himself, and scanned his surroundings. Soon he spotted the crowd of evacuees, and moved toward them. He slipped among the masses, disappearing into the throngs of people.

Once he was out of sight, he looked down at his hands. The image of them covered in scales, and blazing with fire flashed through his mind. Along with his brutal, but brief battle with Snimon.

"H-how...what…"

His questions were left lingering in the air, as he stared down with wide eyes. The sounds of sirens grew closer, and closer. But all of it became white noise, as Kai was absorbed in his own thoughts.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time Digimon Cross! Episode 7:Pursuers**

 **Author's Notes:**

First off I'd like to thank the people that followed recently. SpaceRobt, and Something dictionary related. Thank you so much! Anyway, there's quite a few new digimon to talk about. First off is Bellamon, and her evolved form Entmon. Bellamon's name comes from the Belladonna, a purple flowering plant that is usually poisonous. She also has elements of brambles, and other thorny plants. Her evolved form is based on an Ent. A giant tree creature from Lord of the rings. Next is Bucephalumon. Her name comes from Bucephalus. The legendary horse of Alexander the great. Finally the mysterious digimon from the first chapter. Ignadramon. Whose name of course is just a combination of the latin word for fire, Ignus, and the family name for dragon digimon, dramon.

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!


	7. Episode 7:Pursuers

**Episode 7:Pursuers**

Just as with the other digital gate incidents, Arnold, and Starmon arrived at the stadium. For once the pair of investigators were some of the first on the scene. Police, firefighters, paramedics, and other DDA agents moved this way and that. All the civilians were rounded up and tended to, and the perimeter of the attack was secured.

"Can we go a couple of weeks without some new attack?" Arnold sighed.

"Apparently not." Starmon answered, surveying the scene. "Feels like just when we're starting to get into one of these cases, another pops up, and complicates things."

"Yep."

"Glad you could join the party."

Arnold, and Starmon turned about. Francisco, and Ariomon stood before the pair. The young man offered them a wave, as Ariomon regarded them with a glare.

"You two again?" Arnold sighed.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Starmon asked.

"My job." Francisco answered, holding up his camera. "Ariomon is just along for the ride. Don't worry, we're not gonna cause any trouble."

Arnold barked out a laugh. "I'll hold you to that."

"That mysterious digimon showed up again." Francisco stated bluntly. "The one from the first incident. I read about it from one of the interviews with Molly Mhan, and her partner."

"How can you be sure its the same one?" Arnold questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I can't be one hundred percent certain, but it certainly matches the description."

Francisco quickly pulled up a picture of Ignadramon, holding it up to the pair. Arnold, and Starmon studied the picture closely. It was just as Molly had described, but neither of the investigators recognized the digimon.

Starmon handed the camera back off to him. "So this digimon showed up from the rift?"

Francisco shook his head. "No it appeared out of nowhere. And it didn't seem too friendly with the digimon that attacked the stadium."

"Did you see where it went?" asked Arnold.

"It hopped over the stadium wall. I don't know where it went after that." Francisco replied. "But there was one other thing. There was someone that approached the dragon digimon. He seemed to recognize them, and calmed down. That was when he took off. The person was too far away for me to get a good shot of though. All the dust everywhere didn't help."

"I see. Was there anything else?"

"Nothing springs to mind."

Starmon gave the pair a courteous nod. "Well, we'll be getting back to work then. Thank you for all the information."

The two investigators then headed off toward the scene of the attack. Once they were out of earshot, Francisco let out a sigh.

"Lets head back home. I've got a story to work on."

"Just try not to stay up too late." Ariomon warned.

"You really do sound like my mom sometimes."

* * *

Among the crowd, Molly, and Liollmon reunited with their friends. Connie, and Eddy quickly embraced Molly. She squeezed them right back, happy for their concern. As the three embraced, Liollmon looked past them. In the crowd, he could see Kai, standing several feet away. The pair met eyes, and a sudden tension filled the air.

Before either could a make a move, Molly pulled away from her friend's embrace. Her eyes immediately caught Kai's. At first, the girl made a move toward him, but faltered. Kai seemed to have the same hesitation, but soon took the first steps toward her.

Liollmon leapt before him, barring the young man's path. Kai stopped in his tracks, looking down at the cat with a sad confusion. Nearby, Connie, and Eddy, watched the scene with equal confusion, and anxiety.

Suddenly, the tension was shattered as the group heard a sudden chatter nearby. They all turned, to see the crowd parting, making way for Julia, and Bellamon. The scene of tension seemed momentarily forgotten as the pair approached.

"Hi." Julia greeted. "I didn't get the chance to thank you, and your partner for your help. You really saved our lives."

"Uh...it was no trouble." Molly answered, surprised she could even form a sentence.

"Yes, we...were happy to help." Liollmon added, one of his eyes still trained on Kai.

"I'm Julia." the woman laughed. "But you already knew that!"

"I'm Bellamon." her partner added.

"My name's Molly." the other girl replied, still completely bewildered.

"Liollmon."

Julia smiled bright. "I really can't thank you enough for your help."

She reached into her bag, pulled out a small business card, and handed it off to Molly. The girl took it tentatively, and gave it a once over. It was made of a deep red cardstock, and written with stark white lettering.

"That's the contact information for my agent." Julia said. "I wanna set up something just for you. To thank you for your help. Just give him a call when your ready, and we can work things out. You can even bring your friends if you want."

All Molly could do was nod dumbfoundedly.

"Great. I have to go for now." She waved with a smile. "Hope to hear from you sometime soon!"

With that, Julia turned about, and headed back into the crowd. Bellamon bowed to the group, and followed after her partner. Molly was left completely dumbfounded, staring down at the slip of paper.

Suddenly, Connie rushed up to her side. "OH MY GOD! Molly this is so unbelievable! Julia. The Julia, wants to meet with you guys in person! And we get to go with you! It's like a dream come true!"

The girl began to scream, and giggle, bouncing up, and down excitedly. Eddy soon moved over to her other side, equally filled with excitement. Molly offered them a half hearted smile, as they continued to jump for joy.

Her eyes then lingered back to Kai, meeting his own. Liollmon looked back to the young man as well, his eyes narrowed. The tension in the air returned, as the unspoken questions between the three lingered like a thick fog.

* * *

The three returned to Molly's home later that night. Elena was wide awake, and waiting for them. Like so many times she had to do the past few weeks, she rushed over to them in worry. She frantically spouted about the news, and how worried she was about them.

Molly assured her mother they were fine, and just needed some rest. The girl then made her way up to her room, followed by Liollmon. Kai trailed behind, his mind elsewhere. Without even realizing it, he soon found himself at his bedroom door.

He sighed, and stepped inside, quickly flopping onto the bed. Everything that had happened, finally caught up with him, sleep soon taking him.

* * *

Molly awoke early the next morning. Her eyes were tired, and baggy from lack of proper sleep. With a groan, she slipped out of bed, and moved toward the door. She soon headed down stairs, and into the kitchen.

A low gurgling noise, and a distinct roasted smell filled the air, as Molly put on a pot of coffee. As she waited patiently for the machine to finish, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned about, to see Kai, standing in the kitchen doorway.

He froze mid stride, and stared at the girl. After many long moments Molly broke the silence.

"Morning."

"M-morning." Kai replied.

"Do you...want some coffee?" the girl asked, gesturing to the pot.

"No...I'm okay. Thanks."

Another silence lingered in the air for several moments, before Molly moved to grab something from the fridge. The awkward quiet continued to hang in the air, as the two prepared their breakfast. As Molly finished, she moved toward the doorway. Her eyes met Kai's one last time, before she headed into the other room.

Liollmon came down the stairs not long after. He found his partner sitting on the couch, sipping at her coffee absently. Her breakfast sat in front of her, mostly untouched. A game show was playing on the television screen, but Molly's eyes were not focused on it. Liollmon could practically see her mind working, dozens of thoughts, and questions running through her brain.

The lion chanced a look into the kitchen, to see Kai sitting a the table. He too seemed deep in thought. Liollmon spared him a glare, and moved to sit beside his partner. He simply looked over at her for several moments, before finally speaking up.

"Molly, we have to tell your parents."

Molly was snapped from her thoughts. "About what?"

"About him." Liollmon answered, gesturing his head to the kitchen.

"We can't do that." Molly answered shaking her head.

"Molly, are you insane?" her partner hissed. "He's dangerous! I don't even know if he's human or a digimon! We have to tell them."

"And what do think will happen when we do, huh?" Molly snapped. "The DDA is gonna take him, and do god knows what. They could throw him in jail, or worse, perform all kinds of experiments on him. Do you want that?"

Liollmon seemed to falter for a moment. "He lied to all of us Molly. He is not who he seems."

"He doesn't even know who he is!" Molly retorted.

"The whole amnesia thing was an act." Liollmon growled. "He's been fooling us this whole time."

"You really think that he could fool all the doctors into thinking he has amnesia?"

"I-I'm not sure what he's capable of at this point." Liollmon sighed.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend I know what his deal is, but I do believe he really doesn't remember anything."

"I am starting to remember some things."

Molly, and Liollmon looked up, to see Kai standing at the kitchen entryway.

"They're just flashes." he continued. "Sensations. Nothing concrete. I remember needles, and examination tables, and...glowing tubes of...something. Then I keep seeing that dragon's eye. Ignadramon. That's what its called."

Molly stood up from the couch, and stepped toward him. "Is that all you can remember?"

"Yes. I'm...just as confused as you are." Kai answered, looking down to his hands. "I have no idea how I changed or...any of it. It felt like I was someone else."

Molly could see the young man's hands begin to shudder. She moved in closer, and placed her hand over his.

"We'll figure this out." she said, smiling warmly. "Okay?"

Kai smiled back, and nodded. Molly glanced over her shoulder, meeting Liollmon's gaze. The digimon nodded as well, sighing in resignation.

* * *

Molly, and Cassandra sat in the school library, continuing their research into their project. The taller girl was working studiously as usual, typing away at her laptop. Molly's mind was only half there, staring off into space.

"I was looking into some more of the theories about how partners make digimon evolve." Cassandra stated, pulling out a series of notes.

"Hm." Molly replied halfheartedly.

"One of the theories talks about the idea of the digital world, and ours being sympathetic to one another." Cassandra continued. "You see, many believe things that happen in our world affect the digital world, and vice versa. A sort of butterfly effect."

Molly let out another noncommittal grunt continuing to stare into the distance.

"Some believe that digimon, and human partners represent this relationship on a smaller scale. The sympathetic bond between our two worlds somehow making something new. There's not really any science behind it, but the philosophical implications-Is something wrong? Your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"Y-yeah, sorry." Molly replied. "I just...have a lot on my mind right now."

Cassandra frowned slightly. "I assume it has to do with the attack on the Julia concert."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Figure that one out all by yourself, sherlock?"

"There's no need for sarcasm." Cassandra harrumphed. "I was just concerned about you is all."

"Thanks, Cassie." Molly smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Y-your welcome." Cassandra cleared her throat. "Did you...want to talk about it? Though, I admit I'm not the best at offering comfort or advice."

Molly laughed at her brutal honesty, and pondered for a moment. There was no way she could tell Cassandra about Kai. But that didn't mean she couldn't at least talk about everything else. She would just have to be a little careful with what she said.

"I just wanted a break." she sighed.

Cassandra cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I've almost been killed three times this month alone." Molly answered with a frown. "I just wanted a normal weekend with my friends. Just have some fun. Was that too much to ask?!"

Slowly, her voice had risen higher as she spoke. When the last sentence left her lips, it echoed throughout the library. Several eyes stared in her direction, including those of one of the librarians.

Molly blushed, and offered a quick apology, bringing her voice back down to normal levels.

"I just wanted a to have a good time, without worrying for my life."

"I know how you feel." Cassandra sighed. "I hardly get to have that sort of thing. Going to eat on the roof of your secret spot was the first in a long time. And even that was ruined."

Cassandra frowned, turning to Molly. "Forgive me, I suddenly made this about me. That was rude of me."

"Don't worry about it." Molly said, shaking her head. "I figured you didn't get out much, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"My mother tends to keep my schedule very tight." Cassandra sighed. "The only time I really have to myself usually is the first few hours after school. Everything beyond that is planned out by my mother."

"My dad is real strict too." Molly admitted. "Always wanting me to be home at a certain time, and makes sure I study every night. Even during vacations. Anytime I step out of line I always get a stern lecture."

Molly looked down to the table, and laughed bitterly. "Well, when he's actually around anyway."

"It seems we both have parental issues." Cassandra stated bluntly.

Molly let out a tired raspberry "Yep."

With a yawn, Molly stretched her limbs, and stood from her seat. She then looked down to the other girl.

"Wanna do a retry on that lunchtime roof thing?"

"I would love that." Cassandra smiled.

"You sure? Considering my luck so far, we might get attacked again."

Despite Molly's joking tone, she hoped with every fibre of her being that, that was not the case.

"Well I heard you got to meet Julia in person." Cassandra said, standing up. "So your luck can't be all bad."

"You heard about that?" Molly asked, as the pair made their way out.

"Well, I've never been one for the rumor mill. But it's very hard to avoid, when most of the school has been talking about it."

"Guess I didn't notice." Molly frowned.

"You did have a lot on your mind."

"Still do."

"Well, perhaps we can talk about it over lunch. I'll try not to steer the conversation to me this time."

"I'll hold you to that." Molly chuckled.

The two walked for several moments in silence before Molly spoke up. A smile crossed her lips, as an idea formed in her mind.

"Say, I've been meaning to call Julia's agent some time soon." the girl began. "Did you wanna come along, and meet her too?"

"I'll consider it." Cassandra answered with a small smile.

* * *

Kai sat in front of the television, half paying attention to the show on screen. His thoughts were still plagued by the images, and raw emotions from the memories in his dreams. The night before, even more of them had flooded his mind. All mixed with flashes of his transformation at the concert.

He flexed his fingers, almost feeling the scales across his skin again. There was a raw sensation in those memories. As if his body was acting purely on raw instinct. But the most intense feeling of all was the heat. Like white hot fire coursing through his veins. It permeated his being, filling him with strength.

He pushed the recent memories aside, and tried to focus on those from his dreams. His eyes closed tight, as he tried to envision them in his mind's eye. Each time he brought one of the images forward, he tried to study it. Some of them seemed to connect but in exactly what ways were still a mystery to him.

He had to know more. All his memories were there. If only he could reach inside, and take them.

"Kai, are you alright?"

The young man's eyes snapped open, and he looked up. Elena was standing over him with a slight frown of worry.

"I'm fine." Kai answered, putting on a smile. "Just thinking."

"Alright...if your sure."

The woman then moved past him, out into the garden. Kai sighed as she left, and looked over at the clock. An hour had passed without him even realizing. And finally he noticed a subtle, throbbing ache in his head.

"I need to take my mind off this." he sighed. "I'm just going to give myself a headache if I keep dwelling on it."

He pulled out his phone to surf around the web, when he noticed a small reminder notification. His phone displayed his only other contacts besides Molly, and Elena. Micheal, and Undinemon.

Kai looked at the two numbers, pondering. After several moments, he clicked call, and held the device to his ear.

* * *

Michael sat at his desk as usual, paintbrush in hand. He worked away at the model in front of him, running gentle brushstrokes over the plastic. Undinemon sat behind him nearby. A laptop sat in front of her, playing a makeup tutorial video on screen.

Suddenly, the quiet was broken, as Michael's phone buzzed on the table. He nearly jumped, though thankfully his model was left unscathed. Udinemon looked over at him curiously, as he reached over to grab the device.

They young man paused for a moment, as he looked down at the number. Undinemon sensed his hesitation, and moved over to his side.

"Who is it?"

"Its Kai." Michael answered

"Well, go on then, answer it."

"B-but…"

Undinemon put her hands on her hips. "He's not gonna bite. Don't be so nervous."

After several moments of trepidation, Michael nodded, and pressed answer. Then, with a deep breath, he held the device to his ear.

"H-hello?"

" _Michael? Its Kai."_

"H-hey, what's up?"

" _Are you busy right now?"_

"Well...I'm not really doing anything super important. Why?"

" _I remember you mentioning this one hobby shop where you get your gunpla. I was thinking, maybe we could...head over there, and you can help me make my first purchase. If you want to, anyway."_

"Well...umm…"

Michael glanced over at Undinemon. The little digimon had heard the exchange with her sharp hearing, and made a motion with her hands. As if to say 'go on'.

The young man nodded, and put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, okay, sure."

" _Alright, I'll meet you at the shopping center."_

"Sure. Sounds good."

With that, Michael hung up the line. Beside him, Undinemon was grinning from ear to ear, and giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

Kai pocketed his phone, and moved toward the front door. He called out to Elena. telling her he was heading out. The woman told him to be safe, and returned to her task. Kai then headed outside, looking up to the clear blue sky.

As he headed out of the front gate, two pairs of eyes watched him from the safety of a sleek black car. They were a man and a woman, dressed in sharp black suits. Their faces were stony, and sunglasses obscured their eyes.

"Visual on the target." the woman said.

"Should we pursue?" the man asked.

"Affirmative."

Silently, the pair pulled out of their space, and took off slowly down the road. They kept a sharp eye on Kai as he moved. But made sure to keep a respectable distance away, as not to arouse suspicion.

Kai strolled through the quiet neighborhood, completely unawares. The beautiful day around him helped push his previous thoughts from his mind. He waved to every person he past with a smile, and absorbed the sounds of bird song in the air.

It didn't take him long to reach the shopping center. Repairs were of course still being done nearby. The rumble, and hiss of heavy machinery echoed in the air. Despite it being the weekend, the center was not quite as busy as he had seen it before. Most likely a side effect of the ongoing construction.

The sleek dark car pulled up to one of the stores across from him. The dark suited figures then sat in silence, watching their target.

It didn't take long for Michael, and Undinemon to arrive. Kai offered the pair a wave as they hopped out of their car. Undinemon waved back with enthusiasm, while Michael simply gave a reserved inclination of his head. As they approached, Kai could see Undinemon was dressed up in a flowing white sundress.

"Like it?" Undinemon asked, noticing his gaze. "It's one of my favorites."

"Yeah it looks great. It really compliments your eyes." Kai answered.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my fashion sense."

"I said the dress looked fine." Michael remarked under his breath.

"When I go through the effort to dress up I want a bit more of a compliment then 'fine.'" Undinemon huffed. " 'Great' is the minimum. But 'stunning', and or 'gorgeous' are preferred."

Kai chuckled at that, and Michael simply let out a long sigh.

"So, where to?" Kai asked.

"Oh! Uh...its actually not far from here." Michael replied after a few moments. "We can walk from here."

"Lead the way!"

Michael nodded, and headed off down the sidewalk. Undinemon moved in step beside him, with Kai trailing behind.

"He certainly has a lot of enthusiasm." Michael remarked under his breath.

"I like it." Undinemon grinned. "He seems nice."

"You're just saying that cause he complimented you."

Undinemon narrowed her eyes at him, and stuck out her tongue. The digimon then looked back to Kai.

"So, Kai what do you do? For work I mean."

"I don't really work." Kai answered shaking his head. "I don't even think I could find a job given my situation."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kai quickly explained his strange circumstances. His lack of identification, amnesia, and staying with the Mhans. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give away anymore hints about his mysterious abilities than he already had.

"Oh! I...I'm sorry." Undinemon said, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Don't be." Kai replied, shaking his head. "It's not like you could have known."

The three walked for several moments, before Michael dared to speak up.

"So...you really don't remember anything?"

"Other than basic stuff, no." Kai answered.

"I guess that means you don't know how you did all that crazy stuff." Undinemon pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! You ripped a car door off its hinges." Michael exclaimed. "That was crazy."

"Maybe you were some kind of mercenary before you lost your memories." Undinemon supplied.

"Or a supersoldier." Michael chuckled.

Kai laughed nervously. "Yeah, maybe."

The two suited figures watched, and waited until the trio were some distance away. They stepped out of the sleek back car in almost perfect unison. The pair then followed after them, moving in step beside each other.

It was about a ten minute walk, before the three arrived at the model shop. As they stepped inside, Kai's nose was immediately assaulted. Several strong chemical smells permeated the air. A mixture of glues, paints, and the chemicals used to remove them.

Michael noticed his reaction. "It's the smell, right?"

Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I should have warned you. Sorry. I've gotten so used to it, I don't even notice."

Undinemon grimaced. "Living with you has given me a resistance to it. I can tolerate it, but I will never get used to it."

The digimon looked up to Kai. "You let us know if its bothering you, okay?"

Kai nodded, and scanned about the space for a moment. Looking at the shelves upon shelves of model boxes. Small display cases were set up in between several shelves, each filled to the brim with masterfully made model kits. Model airplanes, spaceships, and other aircraft hung from the ceiling above. An entire section near the front seemed dedicated to hundreds of paints of all colors.

"Well, I'm going to go look at the train dioramas in the back." Undinemon stated. "You two have fun."

Before Michael could offer any kind of protest, Undinemon took off. The young man let out a sigh, and turned to Kai. His companion was still looking about in his usual wide eyed manner.

"The...gunpla are further in." Michael eventually said.

Kai nodded, and followed after him. The pair headed through a passage into another part of the store. Models, and figures of different types were here. Most of them seemed to be of anime, or cartoon characters.

Michael lead Kai to one of the larger sections of the space. This one dedicated to mecha models of different types. But it was mostly dominated by gunpla, of hundreds of different varieties.

"The first section is high grade models. That's the ones you're looking for."

Kai scanned over the all the boxes. "Are there any you would recommend?"

"Well...it depends on what mechs you like." Michael answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you'll probably want something simple for your first time. Like a GM, or Zaku two. You also can't go wrong with the original Gundam. Those are all really simple, and easy to build."

Kai nodded, and looked over the models in question.

"You really do know a lot about this stuff." Kai said, finally making his choice.

"That's just basic knowledge." Michael replied, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So, do you come here a lot?"

"Not...really." Michael answered.

Kai noticed the other man was fidgeting nervously. His eyes also seemed to be scanning about from time to time. As if he were afraid someone was watching him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright...I just don't do well when talking to people. For personal reasons."

Kai wanted to ask more but decided not to pry. He simply nodded, and smiled.

"Okay. You don't have to talk if your not comfortable. This whole thing was my idea anyway."

Kai let out a long drawn out sigh.

"I feel bad. Like I'm using you as a distraction from my own problems."

Michael looked up to him. "What problems?"

"For me that's also personal." Kai answered. "So, I guess we're even."

"Yeah, I guess so." Michael said, with a small chuckle.

The pair moved toward the checkout for Kai to make his purchase. Undinemon joined them not long after. When she saw the pair conversing, a smile crossed her lips. It was still relatively subdued, but she could tell Michael was a bit more comfortable than before.

With Kai's purchase made, the three headed back out. Across the street, the pair of suited figures watched, before continuing their pursuit.

The group walked a block over, before entering a residential neighborhood. There were no proper roads in this area, only footpaths. High fences encircled every home, blocking most yards from view. Only a single person passed by them as they walked.

Undinemon began to feel a sense of unease the farther they walked. Kai felt it too, his senses opening to the world around them. That's when the pair heard the footsteps of the dark suited figures, moving in sync with each other.

"They're following us." Undinemon whispered.

"What? Who's following us?" Michael asked looking about.

"You're going to give away that we know!" Undinemon hissed.

Kai turned about. "Too late."

His companions turned as well. The two black suited figures stood several yards away. The pair's expressions remained neutral, their dark shades giving away nothing.

"What do you want?!" Undinemon growled, moving in front of Michael.

"We have no business with you." the woman answered.

"Our business concerns him." the man added, pointing to Kai.

"Walk away, and do not interfere." the woman finished.

Kai stepped forward. "You just want me, right?"

The pair nodded.

"If you come quietly, no harm will come to your friends."

"I'm not going anywhere." Undinemon said through grit fangs. "I don't know what you want with Kai but it can't be good. And I'm not gonna let a pair of suspicious creeps like you have your way."

"Undinemon...don't provoke them." Michael pleaded, his voice shaky.

"Listen to them, and go." Kai added. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Not a chance." Undinemon growled.

Before her two companions could react, Undinemon raised her arms. With the call of her attack, a powerful wave of water was summoned forth. She sent it barreling toward the pair, the water rippling and crashing over itself with great force.

The two agents dodged to either side of the rushing tide, avoiding the attack. In unison, the pair whipped out their digivices. Then, they reached into their pockets each producing a small silvery egg.

"Awaken! Homunculumon!" the two shouted together.

The two silver eggs were tossed into the air, landing on the ground several feet away. Suddenly, each of the eggs was engulfed in an explosion of energy, and digital code. Undinemon, and Kai readied themselves, sensing the swelling energy emanating from them. Michael took several steps back, his eyes scanning for any nearby cover.

The eggs began to grow, and grow, pulsing with life. Once they had nearly quadrupled in size, they split open. Strings of sticky slime connected the two halves of the eggs. Inside, a figure stepped out from each.

They were human in shape, with silvery white skin. Their bodies mostly featureless, save for toned muscles, and a jagged, toothy mouth. In place of eyes, and other facial features was a large red gemstone.

Both, Undinemon, and Kai felt a deep sense of unease from the creatures. There was something alien, and unnatural about them. The subtle motions of their body were stiff, like a puppet.

"Take the long haired one. Kill the others." the suited woman ordered coldly.

The gems on the Homunculumon's heads shone red. Both raised an arm, channeling power into it.

"Alpha Blade!" called one.

Its voice was warped, and almost robotic sounding. At the call of his attack, red circuit patterns ran up its arm, and down to its hand. Its fingers extended into claws, and came together, forming into a dagger like blade.

"Alpha Blaster!" said the other.

Just as with the other, red circuit patterns ran up the creatures arm. Its fingers twisted, transforming into into rounded, gun-like barrels. A barrage of energy bullets then flew from the barrels, hurtling toward Undinemon.

As the rookie tried to dodge the attack, the other Homunculumon moved in on Kai. lashing out with its blade. Kai was able to keep out of its range just in time, back stepping to gain some distance on his opponent.

Michael ducked behind a nearby telephone pole, as Undinemon serpentined. Her movements allowed her a moment's breath, giving her a chance to counter attack.

"Undertow!"

A pool of water appeared beneath the firing Homunculumon. Hands of water rose up from beneath, grasping at its ankles. It fired down, trying to stem the probing hands.

Undinemon rushed toward them, calling forth a wave. The rookie landed atop it, surfing the wave as it rushed toward the creature. Like the tide hitting the shore, the wave smashed into the Homunculumon, sending it staggering back.

Before Undinemon could press her advantage, the suited man reached into his coat. He whipped out a pistol like weapon with a triad of prongs. He pulled the trigger, and electricity arced between the prongs, before firing out as a bolt of electricity.

Undinemon was blindsided by the attack, electricity coursing through her. She cried out in pain, the edges of her sundress beginning to catch fire.

"Undinemon!" Michael shouted.

The woman moved into action as well, whipping out a metal baton. Kai immediately recognized the weapon, as she flipped its switch. The baton then began to hum with energy as electricity crackled along its surface.

She moved in on Kai's right, swinging down with the weapon. Kai avoided the swing, but was not fast enough to fully dodge the next from the Hommunculumon. The edge of the creature's blade caught him across the chest, slicing open his shirt, and leaving a bleeding gash.

When the last of the electricity passed through her, Undinemon fell to her knees gasping for breath. The dark suited man nodded to his Hommunculmon, and motioned toward Michael's cover.

The creature raised its transformed hand, and opened fire. A barrage of energy bullets hammered into Michael's cover. He ducked down low, covering his ears. Splinters went flying as the pole was marked with dozens of holes.

"Michael." Undinemon groaned through grit teeth.

As Undinemon tried to rise to her feet, the suited man cracked off another shot. The bolt of lightning struck Undinemon, making her cry out in pain again. Her clothes were then completely alight, searing her skin as they burned away.

Kai bobbed and weaved, barely able to keep out of his two enemy's range. The sound of the woman's humming baton, and the creatures slicing blade passed his ears more than once.

Suddenly, from beside him there was a loud snap. Michael's cover had finally given way, and the electric pole began to topple. The electrical lines snapped as the heavy wooden pole fell. With a loud creak it went tumbling toward Kai, and his pursuers.

Kai leapt back, as did his pursuers. With a thunderous thud, it struck the ground. Like writhing snakes the snapped electrical lines went flailing in all directions.

With his cover gone, Michael found himself exposed. The Hommunculumon took a step forward, readying its weapon. His partner did the same, taking aim at the fallen Undinemon.

The rookies eyes bulged, pupils slitting into pinpricks. She then let loose a wild roar, and leapt toward the suited man. With a crunching noise, she bit down on his arm, shark like teeth sinking into his flesh.

He shouted in pain, his weapon falling from his grasp. Undinemon loosened her grip, and dropped back down. She then scrambled, grabbing the man's weapon, and taking aim. Blue electricity arced through the air, striking the Homunculumon in the middle of its back. It let loose a horrible shriek of pain, electricity coursing through it.

An idea quickly formed in Kai's mind, and he reached out for one of the flailing electrical lines. He gripped onto it hard, and rushed toward the other Homunculumon, pressing it into the creatures stomach.

The Homunculumon screamed, and howled, as thousands of volts of electricity ran through its body. It then burst into digital particles, flying up into the air. The only thing that remained of its form was the red jewel in its head, that clattered to the ground.

The dark suited woman grit her teeth, and slowly backed away. Her companion did the same, as Undinemon aimed his weapon at him. He called to his Homunculumon, and the creature leapt toward him, returning back to its egg like shape.

Slowly, the two then began to back away. The woman reached into her jacket, whipping out a small explosive. She pulled the pin, and the device burst into a cloud of thick smoke. When the smoke passed, the two had disappeared without a trace.

Undinemon let out a sigh, and dropped the weapon from her grasp. She then rushed over to Michael, who still sat ducked low to the ground. She could see him shaking with terror, hands gripping onto his shoulders.

The digimon frowned, and moved to his side. Gently, she placed a hand on his back, and tried to soothe, and calm his nerves. Kai watched the two from a distance, his mouth trying to form words. After several moments, all he could manage were two.

"I'm sorry."

Undinemon looked over at him her face a mixture of confusion, and worry.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

With that, Kai took off at a full sprint. Undinemon tried to call out to him, but he was already well out of earshot. She let out a heavy sigh, and looked back to Michael, and continued to try, and soothe him.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 8:Captured**

 **Author's Notes:**

Just a quick thing about the original digimon in this chapter. Homunculumon. Their name comes from Homunculus. Which are artificial human like beings, created through alchemy. I wanted their designs to be very creepy, and almost un digimon like. To emphasize their unnatural nature.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Episode 8:Captured

**Episode 8:Captured**

Arnold, and Starmon pulled into the driveway of a two story suburban home. The sun outside was beginning to set, bathing the world outside in faded oranges. From outside, the two could see the tv flashing in the living room. And the faint smell of delicious food wafted in the air.

Arnold stepped out of the car, slipping off his jacket. His partner hopped out as well, groaning as he stretched his limbs. The pair walked along the stone path, leading to the porch. Before they could reach the door it swung open.

A little girl with a long black braid came rushing out, running toward them. Arnold smiled, and kneeled, letting the girl rush into his open arms.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey there! How's my little monster?" Arnold grinned, lifting her up.

"We made a big wall painting in school!" the girl practically cheered.

"You did? Well, I'd love to see it."

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Starmon said looking up to the girl.

The girl nodded with enthusiasm, and Arnold dropped her into Starmon's arms. She gave him a squeeze as he carried her to the door. Arnold walked alongside them, and spotted a man standing in the doorway.

He was a good few inches shorter than Arnold. He had a shaved head, and a well groomed beard. A thick pair of glasses sat on his nose, and an apron was wrapped around his waist. His sleeves were rolled up as well, revealing more of his dark skin.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Arnold smiled.

The other man smiled back, and craned upward to give Arnold a kiss.

"It feels like it's been forever, since you were home."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." Arnold replied, giving his husband another quick kiss.

"Hey there, Starmon." the bespectacled man greeted.

"Good to see ya, George." Starmon said. "I'd hug ya, but I got my hands full with the little gremlin here."

George smiled, and motioned them inside. Arnold, moved to put his coat on a nearby rack, as Starmon carried his little burden to the living room. Arnold took a moment to sniff the air. The delicious smells from earlier were now palpable.

"Something smells really good." he commented.

"I'm making chili, your favorite." George replied, moving to the kitchen.

Arnold followed his husband, scanning over the ingredients laid out on the counter. Sitting on the stove was a giant pot, filled with sizzling spiced beef.

"Kimmy told me she, and her class did a mural today?" Arnold said, looking into the pot.

George shooed him off before replying. "Did she also tell you, that she decided to try, and paint one of the walls in our house too?"

"No, she neglected to mention that." Arnold chuckled.

"I'm just lucky I caught her before things got too bad." George said, as he dropped some onions into the pot. "Now, why don't you go in the living room. I'll handle this."

Arnold moved in behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm only home a few minutes, and you're already trying to get rid of me?"

"Don't take it personally." his husband smiled. "I just don't want you poking, and prodding at the food while I'm trying to cook."

"Sweetheart, I would never!" Arnold exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart.

George simply laughed, and turned back to his task. Arnold took the hint, and gave his husband one last kiss before heading into the living room. He found Starmon sitting on the couch, alongside Kimmy, watching Sesame Street.

Arnold slipped off his shoes, and flopped onto the couch with a groan. His daughter quickly moved to sit in his lap.

"Papa told me you tried to paint on one of the walls at the house."

"I was gonna make it more pretty!" the girl exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what, how about I get you some big canvases to paint on." Arnold suggested. "Then we can hang your pretty art all over the house."

The girl started to clap, jumping up, and down excitedly.

"Daddy's the best! I'm gonna paint a big picture of you first!"

"I can't wait to see it sweetheart." Arnold smiled.

George returned from the kitchen with a cold beer in hand. He leaned over the couch, handing it off to his husband. Arnold took it gratefully, and gave him a quick kiss.

"For me? How did you know?"

"Just a gut feeling." George chuckled. "By the way, I started brewing a pot of coffee for you Starmon."

"Thank ya kindly."

George flopped down onto the couch beside Arnold, letting out a sigh.

"The food should be ready in about an hour."

Arnold nodded, and took a sip of his drink.

"So, how's work been?" George asked.

Arnold let out a long drawn out sigh before answering. "Exhausting. This whole case is turning out to be a lot bigger than we thought."

"We're supposed to meet with the head of the DDA's NA branch tomorrow." Starmon added. "They're gonna review everything we've come up with so far."

"No pressure." George remarked dryly.

"Yeah." Arnold agreed, taking another sip.

"You'll catch the bad guys, right?" Kimmy interjected, looking between the two.

Arnold smiled at her, tussling her hair. "Course we will sweety."

"We just gotta figure out who the bad guys are in the first place." Starmon remarked with a sigh.

"Well, I believe in both of you." George said warmly.

"Me too!" Kimmy exclaimed.

* * *

Francisco looked around the dirt path ahead of him. The splintered remains of the electric pole lay strewn across the path. The snapped electric cables were coiled on the ground, their power cut off. A small crew of technicians were working away to repair the damage.

The reporter had gotten a tip that there had been some kind disturbance in the area yesterday. From a cursory glance it appeared to just be an old electric pole falling.

"There was definitely a battle here." Ariomon commented, surveying the scene.

"How can you tell?" her partner asked.

Ariomon gestured her head toward the fallen electric pole.

"The pole didn't snap on its own. Parts of it are riddled with holes. Almost like bullets."

She moved closer to the scene, Francisco following. On the ground, there were several footprints, as well as a long shallow trench.

"This was caused by a blade." Ariomon stated, gesturing to the trench. "The way the footprints are arranged also suggest some kind of struggle."

"Sounds like a serious fight." Francisco commented.

Ariomon sniffed the air. "There were digimon here. Three of them. Wait...maybe four? All but one of them is...odd. It doesn't smell natural."

Francisco nodded, and looked around again. "Maybe we should ask around. See if anybody saw anything."

As Francisco moved to turn about, he caught a shine out of the corner of his vision. He did a double take, and glanced over to a nearby pile of junk. Slowly he approached, and moved several boxes aside.

His eyes widened slightly, as he spotted the gem like stone, left behind by one of the Homunculumon. Slowly, he grabbed it, rolling it over in his palm. It had lost much of its sheen, and now appeared more akin to a piece of plastic.

"Whatever that thing is, I don't like it." Ariomon commented, fur bristling.

Francisco hummed in thought. "I think I'll hold onto it. Maybe we can get some kinda clues from it."

The man stuffed the stone into his bag, and headed back down the path. He, and Ariomon visited the nearby homes. The owner of the first didn't really give them any leads. Saying they had been out all day yesterday, and only heard about the commotion after the fact.

After Francisco knocked on the door of the second home, they were greeted by an old woman. A pair of large frame glasses sat on top of her nose. Gripped in her hand was a wooden cane, and a pair of mewling cats were at her side.

"Afternoon ma'am." Francisco greeted, putting on as much charm as possible.

"Your not trying to sell me anything are you?" the woman croaked, eyes narrowing.

"Not at all."

Francisco reached into his bag, and pulled out his press badge.

"I'm a reporter with The Seeker, and I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

The woman nodded, and glanced down at Ariomon. A smile crossed her lips, and she reached down to pet her.

"My, what a cute little horse."

Ariomon's eye twitched in anger. "I am not some house pet. So, please take your hands off me."

The woman quickly pulled her hand away in fear. She could swear she felt a subtle static charge as she did.

Francisco cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could tell me about the power line falling yesterday. Did you happen to see what caused it?"

"Hmm? Oh that!"

The old woman leaned on her cane, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I was just in the middle of making some lunch when the lights went out. I heard a crash outside and went to go have a look. I couldn't really see too much past the fence. But it looked like there was a strange group of people having some kind of fight."

Francisco whipped out a notepad. "Could you describe them for me?"

"Well, I didn't get a good look at them but I'll try."

The woman was able to describe the two strangers in suits, and someone in a silver bodysuit. The only other person she was able to make out was a young man with orange hair.

"Come to think of it, he looked an awful lot like the boy who works at the pharmacy."

"Pharmacy?" Francisco asked.

The old woman nodded. "Westman's Pharmacy. It's in the shopping center nearby."

" _The one that was attacked by those digimon."_ Francisco commented mentally.

"I see. Thank you for your time ma'am."

Francisco stuffed his notepad away, and waved the woman goodbye. Ariomon spared her a glare, and followed after her partner.

"Sorry you have to keep dealing with people like that." Francisco said, looking down at his partner.

"Its fine. I'm just getting tired of being looked down at." Ariomon sighed.

Francisco nodded, and whipped out the gem from his bag.

"I think we might be on the trail of a real story here."

"I have the same feeling." Ariomon agreed.

"I'm starting to see connections here and there." Francisco continued. "Just gotta figure out how all the pieces fit together."

"I think having a talk with this orange haired young man may be a good place to start."

"Yeah, and I'll need to make some calls about this stone. I know a few people who could have it looked at."

Ariomon groaned. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

Francisco hopped into the car. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Your words fill me with such confidence." his partner remarked dryly, as she jumped into the passenger's side.

* * *

Molly flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. The girl had just returned home from her lunch with Cassandra. Liollmon moved in beside her, switching on the tv. After finding something that grabbed his attention, he curled up, nestling into the cushion.

Moments later Elena descended the stairs. The woman wore a frown of worry, her eyes looking thoughtful.

Molly looked over at her. "Is something wrong, mom?"

"Oh, hello sweetheart." Elena greeted. "It's Kai. I think there's something wrong with him. As soon as he got home he locked himself in his room. He hasn't come out since. I think something might have happened, but he won't open the door."

Molly frowned, and stood from the couch. "Let me try and talk to him."

Elena offered her a quick thanks as Molly headed up the stairs. The girl moved to toward Kai's door, and knocked three times. When she received no reply, she tried the doorknob, finding it locked.

She sighed, and walked into her room, reaching into the drawer by her door. After a digging inside for a few moments, she found a bobby pin, and a thin ice pick. With tools in hand she moved back toward Kai's door. She inserted the pin, and pick into the lock.

After fiddling with the tools for several moments she heard a satisfying click. She smiled, and swung the door open. Inside, she found Kai, laying atop his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Nearby, on his bedside table lay a unopened model kit box.

He suddenly sat up as Molly entered. "How did you-"

"Lets just say that this isn't the first time I've had to break into my brothers room." Molly replied with a smirk.

Kai only nodded, and let out a sigh, before flopping back down onto the bed. Molly frowned, and grabbed a chair from nearby. She scootched it next to the bed, and flipped it backward, before taking a seat.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

Kai sighed again, and sat up in his bed. "I almost got someone killed."

Molly blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

Kai moved into a crossed legged position, before beginning his explanation. He gave a brief account of his meeting with Micheal, and Undinemon. As well as the attack by the mysterious black suited figures.

Molly was silent for several moments after that, taking in all the information. As she processed his story, Kai looked to the nearby window.

"What if they come after me here?"

Molly was snapped from her stupor. "That isn't going to happen."

Kai turned back to her. "How do you know that?"

"Do you have any idea how much security my dad has in this place?" she asked, gesturing all around her. "Trust me, no one is going to be getting at any of us here."

She crossed her arms. "Besides, even if they did, they would regret it. Dad would bring down the entire DDA security force on their heads."

Kai couldn't really argue with that. Yet despite her reassurances, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the Mhan's safety.

Molly gave him a pat on the back, pulling him from his trance.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Now come on downstairs. Mom is worrying about you."

Kai nodded despite himself, and followed after Molly. He took one last glance out the window of his room, before closing the door behind him.

As the two walked down the stairs, Molly looked back to him.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kai answered.

The girl smiled at him. "Then how would you like to meet Julia Roux in person?"

* * *

Arnold, and Starmon drove through the city streets. The two DDA officers sipped idly on their coffee as they waited for traffic. The sound of rumbling engines, and honking horns filled the air around them. Occasionally punctuated by the shout of a disgruntled driver.

"Why did they have to have this meeting during lunch rush hour." Arnold sighed.

"Couldn't rightly tell ya." Starmon replied, taking another sip.

Arnold sighed again, resting his hand on his chin. His thoughts wandered to their encounter with the captured Golemon. The digimon appeared to have been speaking with someone. Arnold knew that there were many digimon with telepathic capabilities. But they would have needed to be extremely powerful.

The man's eyes suddenly widened.

"Or would have had to be in the building." he whispered.

"You say something?" Starmon asked.

"Just thinking out loud." Arnold answered. "Its nothing. Just a crazy theory."

Starmon simply nodded at that, and looked out the window. Suddenly, the digimon felt a tingling in the air. The space around him felt disturbed, energized, by some alien force. The radio in the car then began to crackle with white noise. In the nearby storefronts, lights flickered, and flashed. Electric engines started to sputter in the cars around them.

Arnold, and Starmon quickly shared a look, and hopped out of the car. The pair held up their badges for all to see.

"We're officers with the DDA! Everyone must evacuate the area immediately!" Arnold exclaimed.

Starmon quickly pointed to a police officer nearby. "You! Start evacuating people right now! We need to get them to a safe distance!"

Before the officer could follow his order, there was a loud boom overhead. Everyone looked up, to see a swirling digital gate. Several shapes appeared within the light, and dropped down onto the street below.

Three of them were child size rookie digimon. They were shaped like mushrooms with arms, and legs. Their tops were a shade of purple with spots of yellow. Gloves, and boots colored a lighter purple covered their hands, and feet. A skull and crossbones decorated the top of each glove.

The fourth digimon stood around six feet tall, and had the appearance of a walking tree. Blue eyes peaked out from two holes on his body. Four root like legs held him up. His mouth was gaping, and jagged, like that of a jack-o-lantern. Two large, gorilla-like arms sprouted from his shoulders, ending in jagged wood stumps. A smaller pair of arms sat below, both with a five fingered hand.

Starmon new these digimon well. Mushroomon, and Woodmon. He had dealt with them many times traveling the digital world forests in his younger days.

The three Mushroomon quickly moved into a firing line, grabbing onto the spores on their shoulders. They popped the smaller mushrooms free, forming them into small grenades.

"Fungus Cruncher!" the three called.

In unison, they hurled the small bombs toward the buildings nearby. They exploded on contact, sending bits of glass, and other debris flying. Smoke, and poisonous spores billowed out from the point of impact. Causing anyone nearby to go into a coughing fit.

The Woodmon lumbered over to nearby car, and raised his arm.

"Wood Hammer!"

Suddenly the digimon's arm doubled in size, before he brought it down. The heavy wooden limb smashed into the car in front of him. With a crash, the front of the car was smashed, windshield shattering into shards of glass. The people inside screamed in terror, trying to protect themselves from the shower of shrapnel.

The Woodmon raised his other arm, ready to bring it down on the cab. Starmon sprang into action. With great agility, the champion hopped over the roofs of gathered cars. He then flung himself toward the plant digimon with a flying kick.

His foot connected with other champions face, a crack forming at the point of impact. The Woodmon went staggering back, momentarily dazed. Starmon then landed deftly, and took up a boxing like stance.

The three Mushroomon turned toward the officer, readying their bombs. Before they could launch their attack, three bolts of blue energy whizzed past them. The projectiles struck each of the small spores, burning them to ash.

The rookies all gasped in surprise, and searched about. One soon spotted Arnold ducking behind cover. He held a pistol like weapon in his grip. A pair of conduits ran along the length of the weapon, blue energy running through them. The energy was drawn from the weapons ammo clip, a cylindrical battery like device.

Arnold popped out of cover again, firing off another trio of shots. The three Mushroomon were able to avoid, and readied their spores once more. The man goded them and ran down the street. His tactic worked, and the Mushroomon pursued, drawn away from the battle between Starmon, and Woodmon.

The Woodmon glared at Starmon, and pulled back his arm. With the call of his attack, he swung out with a haymaker. Starmon easily ducked under the attack, and rushed forward. His fist soon began to glow, surrounded by a star shaped aura of energy.

"Star Upper!"

Before Woodmon could react, Starmon threw an energy empowered uppercut. It smashed into the plant digimon's chin, sending him staggering. Another crack formed from the impact, further fracturing his wooden form.

Up above Starmon, the rift flashed. He took a moment to glance upward, seeing the shadow of another form inside. It was another Woodmon, plummeting from the threshold of the portal. He landed beside his companion, opening his mouth.

"Leaf Spinner!"

From inside the digimon's mouth, a dozen razor sharp leaves came spinning out. Starmon quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. He then brought both of his index fingers to the jewel on his head.

"Laser Ring!"

At his attacks call, a circle of reddish pink energy fired from the jewel. It blasted into the first Woodmon, striking his fractures. The resulting explosion of energy blasted half his head apart. Splinters went flying, scattering into the data, the injured Woodmon fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Starmon then took up his boxing stance once more, facing off against the remaining Woodmon.

Arnold ran down the street, and toward a nearby alleyway. The three Mushroomon continued to pursue him, hefting their spore bombs. As they turned the corner of the alleyway, they found themselves at a dead end.

The trio scanned about, finding no trace of Arnold. As they moved deeper inside, one of the rookies caught a faint creaking noise from above. He looked up, eyes widening as he spotted, Arnold standing atop a nearby fire escape.

Before the Mushroomon could cry out, Arnold dropped down. His full weight fell onto the rookie, knocking the wind out of him. Arnold landed rolling, and pressed a switch on his weapon, switching it to stun mode. The other two Mushroom had only enough time to turn around, before Arnold cracked off a pair of shots.

Two bolts of electricity flew from the weapon, striking the Mushroomon. The digimon convulsed, as the electric charge ran through them. Their bodies then went limp, and they fell to the ground in a heap.

Arnold let out a breath, and reached inside his jacket, producing three pairs of cuffs. The third Mushroomon began to stir at his feet, but was quickly silenced by a swift kick from Arnold. After securing the three digimon, Arnold rushed back down the street.

He quickly found the pair of Woodmon, bound to a nearby street post. Starmon stood nearby, making sure the pair was secure. As he approached, a squad of police, and DDA vehicles arrived on the scene.

Starmon moved to the nearest DDA officer. "Make sure this lot are taken into custody."

"There's three more in the alleyway just down the street." Arnold added. "We'll let you take it from here. We have an important meeting to get to."

"Yes sirs!" the officer replied with a salute.

"And be sure to send us a full report!" Arnold called, moving toward his car.

The two officers hopped inside, securing their seatbelts.

"These rifts are starting to just become another day on the job." Arnold commented.

"I'm not so sure the public feels that way." Starmon said.

Arnold looked at the destruction, and panicked citizens, and could only nod. The officers then took off, intent on arriving at their destination.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase, come again!" Undinemon exclaimed with a cheery smile.

The woman on the other side of the counter nodded, and headed toward the exit. As she disappeared out the door, Undinemon's face dropped. She sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

She turned around, looking to the back room. One of the other employees was moving boxes. The man having taken up Michael's shift in his stead.

Ever since yesterday, Michael had been shook. He had stayed quiet throughout the rest of the day. Undinemon barely exchanged a few sentences with him, before heading out for her shift. She hoped he was getting some rest.

The digimon's mind quickly began to wander back to the battle between the black suited strangers. She puzzled over exactly what they could have wanted with Kai. His last words to her rang out in her mind.

" _I'm sorry. This is all my fault."_

Undinemon's brow furrowed, her hands curling into fists.

"No...it wasn't"

Undinemon was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as the bell rang at the entrance. She shook her head, and quickly put on a bright smile.

"Welcome!"

Francisco, and Ariomon stood at the entrance, glancing around. The man nodded back in greeting, and moved toward the counter.

"Can I help you?" Undinemon asked.

Francisco pulled out his press badge. "I'm Francisco Suarez. I'm with The Seeker. I was hoping to ask you some questions."

Undinemon narrowed her eyes. "What kind of questions?"

"I'm investigating a strange incident that happened not far from here." the man answered. "Apparently some kind of fight broke out, and knocked down a power line. From the looks of it digimon were involved. One of the eyewitnesses said they recognized someone who was there."

Francisco pulled out his notepad. "Tall. Freckles. Orange hair. She said he works here. Know anybody like that?"

Undinemon took a moment to consider the question. She glanced behind her, noting her coworker was no longer in the back. If Undinemon had to guess, he was either in the break room, or restroom.

"Nope. Can't say that I do." she answered. "Did you need anything else?"

Francisco glanced down to Arimon, and the two shared a knowing look. The man then met Undinemon's gaze again, and smiled.

"Mind if I get a pack of smokes?"

Undinemon quickly grabbed a pack from the rack behind her, and set it atop the counter. As she rang up his purchase, she looked behind her again. Her coworker had thankfully still not returned. She needed to get these two out quick, before they had the chance to question him.

Francisco followed Undinemon's gaze. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm? No." Undinemon replied. "That'll be Three-fifty."

Francisco reached into his pocket pulling out a five. Undinemon snatched it from his grasp, and with practiced movement, handed off his change.

"Thanks." Francisco smiled.

The man gave Undinemon a small wave, and headed toward the door. Ariomon followed after him, and spared the other rookie one last look, before exiting the store.

When the two finally were out of sight, Undinemon let out a sigh of relief.

Moments later, her coworker stepped out of the restroom, fixing his hair. He turned to to look at Undinemon, quirking a brow.

"You alright? You look a little tense."

"I'm fine." Undinemon answered. "Just watch the register for a minute, I need to wash my face."

"Alright." the man replied, watching her walk past.

As she entered the bathroom with a slight huff, the man simply shrugged, and moved to the register.

Outside, Francisco and Ariomon stood at the storefront across from the pharmacy. The man lit up a cigarette, and took a long drag.

"How long do you think it'll be before her shift is over?" Ariomon asked.

"At least a few more hours." the man replied. "Until then, we wait, and watch."

The man's stomach suddenly growled.

"Maybe we can also grab some lunch while we're here." he chuckled.

* * *

Undinemon let out a groan, as she slipped off her pharmacy jacket. Soon, she neared the entrance to her, and Michael's apartment. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out her key, and reached for the doorknob.

She found the door unlocked, and swung it open, pocketing the key once more. After placing her jacket on a nearby coat rack, she entered the living room.

"I'm home!" she called.

She didn't receive any reply, but thought nothing of it. After grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, she moved toward her, and Michael's room. Her partner was nowhere to be seen. Sitting on his desk was a lone model, knocked over on its side.

Undinemon narrowed her eyes, and approached. Upon further inspection, she found the model splotched with an errant streak of paint. One of Michael's paintbrushes lay on the floor, paint staining the carpet.

A deep anxiety soon began to settle in the pit of Undinemon's stomach. She rushed out of the room, and toward the only other room in the house, the bathroom. As she swung the door open, she was greeted by another empty room.

Quickly, she moved back toward the living room, calling out her partner's name. As she frantically searched about, she spotted a slip of paper sitting atop the coffee table. She retrieved the note, reading it over intensely.

Her stomach dropped, and she tossed the note aside. She then rushed out the door, barely having the faculties to lock it behind her.

* * *

Michael awoke with a groan, eyes fluttering open. He felt a soreness in his limbs, and tried to stretch them. His eyes snapped open wide, as he realized they were tightly bound by rope. His legs were tied up as well, secured to the legs of the chair beneath him.

He struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to free himself. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, as he heard the loud creak of a door. With a gulp, he looked up, to see the dark suited woman standing in the doorway.

"Glad to see your awake. We have some questions for you."

 **To be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 9:Rescue, Part 1**

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm super sorry if you guys were waiting on this one. I really intended to post it last week, but I was dealing with some family stuff. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter in a more timely manner. Anyway, I wanna thank the newest followers/favoriters to this story. Taiski, Trimusicadrag00n90, abbydobbie, thank you all so much for your support!


	9. Episode 9:Search And Rescue, Part 1

**Episode 9:Search And Rescue, Part 1**

Victor sat in his office, typing away at his computer. The room was dim, with the computer's screen being the only source of bright light. Papers of all varieties were stacked on the man's desk. On his left was a large thermos, already half drained of the coffee within. His mug sat beside it, its white insides stained by long years of use.

Laying at the man's feet was Dobermon. The dog digimon slept quietly, the tapping of computer keys providing a familiar backdrop.

Victor sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He closed the security report in front of him, and reached for his thermos, pouring a fresh cup of coffee. The liquid was still warm as he took his sip, providing a momentary comfort.

The man set the mug aside, and reached over to grab a small flash drive. He slotted it into the computer, and opened the folder inside, marked 'personal files'. Inside, were family photos, copies of Molly's birth certificate, and other similar files. At the bottom was another folder that required a special code to access.

With a few keystrokes, Victor entered the password, knowing it by heart. Inside of the folder were dozens of files. Victor opened up several at once. A police report, a photo of the smoking remains of a vehicle, and a news article.

The headline of the article read 'DDA Officer Killed In Tragic Accident'. Two pictures were shown below it. One was a shot of the flaming wreckage of the vehicle. The other was a photo of the officer in question.

Robert Mhan.

Suddenly, Dobermon's eyes snapped open, and he raised his head. Moments later, there was a knock at Victor's door. The man quickly closed the folder, and reopened the security reports.

"Come in." he said, turning about in his chair.

An aide soon slipped inside offering a quick salute of greeting.

"Sorry to disturb you, but your presences are required at the meeting."

Dobermon stood straight. "We'll be there momentarily."

The digimon's mouth did not move when he spoke. His voice was deep an echoing, as if speaking directly into one's mind.

The aide gave a nod of recognition, and closed the door behind him.

Victor adjusted his glasses, and downed the rest of his coffee. The man then grabbed a folder of files from nearby, and headed toward the door. Doberman followed right behind him, and the pair headed out into the hall.

Victor was momentarily blinded by the bright fluorescent lights that lit the office. After his eyes adjusted, he continued onward.

"You really shouldn't keep working in the dark like that." Dobermon commented. "If youe keep doing that, and staring at that computer screen as long as you do, you're going to go blind."

Victor grunted in acknowledgment.

His partner didn't press him further, and continued to walk at Victor's side. As the pair strolled the halls of the DDA offices, everyone around them gave them a wide berth. They almost always received a sharp salute in greeting as well. Vicor, and Dobermon responded in kind with a slight nod.

The pair soon arrived in an elevator, hopping inside. After riding up two floors, the pair stepped out, and down the rightmost hall. A pair of guards stood at the first door on their left, a human agent, and his Strikedramon partner.

Victor quickly flashed his badge, and the two guards ushered them into the room. Inside, was a board room, with a long table. Arranged at each of the seats were the heads of the DDA's various divisions in the city. As well as a handful of select agents.

Laura Miller was among these agents. The woman looked over the dossier in front of her. Her partner, Buraimon sat at her side stoically.

Victor took his assigned seat near the middle of the table. A special seat for Dobermon was prepared beside him. Which the dog digimon quickly hopped into.

Across the table from the pair, a Terriermon offered them a wave. The digimon's partner was a woman a few years younger than Victor. Freckles dotted her face, and her long red hair was tied into a ponytail. Victor, and Dobermon knew them well. The two were the heads of the public relations division.

"Nice of you two to join us." the woman smiled.

"O'hare. Terriermon." Arnold greeted professionally.

Dobermon simply offered the pair a nod.

"Still as stiff as ever I see." another commented.

Victor, and Dobermon turned to a man on their right. He was middle aged with a bushy mustache, and well coiffed hair. His partner, a silver Renamon, sipped a cup of tea at his side.

The man was Albert Green. He, and his partner digimon were the head of the homicide division.

Victor ignored the man's comment, and looked to the gathered.

"Are we going to start this meeting? Or continue exchanging pleasantries?"

"No need to make a fuss." O'hare laughed. "We're still waiting for the guest of honor to arrive."

Victor sighed, and leaned back in his seat, waiting patiently.

Moments later, Arnold, and Starmon entered the room. The pair were slightly winded from their rush to reach the meeting room in time.

"Sorry we're late. We had a bit of a delay." Arnold said.

"We're aware. No need to apologize." Albert replied.

Starmon looked about the room. "Are the directors not here yet?"

"We are now."

Arnold, and Starmon turned, and quickly saluted. Everyone else in the room stood from their seats, and followed suit.

Standing in the doorway, was an older black woman. Her hair was short, and shock white. Defined age lines sat below her eyes, and a short scar stretched across her left cheek.

Everyone in the room knew her well. One of the DDA's most decorated officers. Selene Bishop, co director of the DDA's NA branch.

At her side stood a digimon with the appearance of a young man. His hair was white and spiked. Two goat like horns swept back from the sides of his head, and a third grew from the top of his forehead. His chest was bare, save a black vest, and red markings. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck, and a pair of white gloves covered his hands. Just like a satyr, his legs were those of a goat, with cloven hooves to match.

"Miss Bishop!" Starmon exclaimed, straightening his salute.

The digimon then turned to her partner, and bowed his head. "Lord Aegiomon."

The other partner digimon all bowed their heads as well.

"Please, there is no need to call me lord." Aegiomon said, raising a hand. "I gave up that title long ago."

"Of course." Starmon replied, giving another bow.

"We apologize for being late." Bishop announced, looking to the gathered. "After hearing news of Starmon, and Mr. Strauss's escapade on the way here, we thought it wouldn't hurt to postpone things."

Miss Bishop, and Aegiomon moved to the head of the meeting table, taking their seats. Everyone else followed suit, and turned to the pair, waiting for them to begin.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started." Aegiomon announced.

"As your all aware, this meeting is to discuss the current incidents, involving the digital gates." Selene began.

She gestured a hand to Arnold, and Starmon. "Starmon. Mr. Strauss. If you would."

"Of course m'am." Arnold replied, standing from his seat.

Starmon did the same, and the two moved toward the end of the table opposite Selene, and Aegiomon. Arnold pressed a button on the wall, dimming the lights. With the press of another, a holographic display screen was projected onto the wall.

Arnold moved toward the holoscreen, activating it with a touch. The screen then began to display some photos from the first digital gate incident. Mostly collateral damage caused by the attack of the Tyrannomon, and the appearance of Ignadramon.

"A little over a month ago. The first rift opened up in the city." Arnold began. "Three Tyrannomon, and an unidentified digimon appeared, causing considerable damage to the surrounding area."

"The Tyrannomon did meet some resistance." Starmon interjected.

He brought up the image of the gun shrapnel found at the scene, and the Fox enterprises vehicle.

"A private security force owned by Fox enterprises was transporting some precious cargo." the digimon continued. "They tried to engage with the Tyrannomon, and were all killed during the encounter."

Selene looked over the report in front of her. "The statement from Ms. Fox says that the cargo was some sort of experimental fuel cell?"

"Yes ma'am." Arnold answered. "Though if I may be frank, I think she's hiding what it really was."

"Thats a bold claim, Mr. Stauss." Selene replied, templing her fingers.

"I'm aware of that ma'am." Arnold nodded. "I could very well just be paranoid. But I think it's still very plausible."

Selene nodded back, and motioned for the pair to continue.

Starmon changed the images again. The file photo of Molly, and Liollmon was brought up. Along with a photo of Kai in the hospital.

"The only witnesses on the scene were Molly Mhan, her partner Liollmon, and a mysterious young man."

"Kai." Victor interjected. "That's what Molly, and Elena decided to name him."

"He's a very strange case." Renamon remarked. "No birth certificate. No social security. Nothing."

"He's still staying with you, Victor?" Albert asked.

"Yes." Victor answered plainly. "My wife, and daughter have taken a shine to him."

"That must be a pretty weird living situation.." Terriermon commented.

Victor took in a deep breath. "Yes. It is. Now, can we please get to the task at hand, and stop with questions about my family life?"

Selene nodded to Arnold, and Starmon.

Arnold switched the slide this time. The display showed the broken buildings, and other damage of the shopping center. Another photo showed the Golemon being bound, and taken into custody. Both he, and his partner went over the details of the incident. Laura Miller, and Buraimon interjected with their own comments as well. Being the first to arrive on the scene.

"From what we can tell, this wasn't a random attack." Arnold said. "They had a target. The building that sustained the most damage, was a digimon, and human partner registration center."

"After capturing the Golemon, we questioned him." Starmon added. "He wasn't feeling in a talkative mood, and then suddenly it was like he was talking to somebody else in the room. After that well…"

"He killed himself, by slamming his head against the barrier." Selene finished.

Arnold nodded. "It seemed he was about to go on some sort rant about a 'grand design'.'"

"Whoever he was talking to clearly wanted his mouth shut." Victor commented. "They must have been listening in somehow. Whether it be through some sort of powerful telepathy, or something else…"

"Could they have possibly had someone on the inside?" Albert offered.

"That's a distinct possibility." Selene answered. "However, before we start looking for a mole, I think we need more evidence than a mere hunch."

"And what about the Gotsumon who were with him?" O'hare asked.

"A similar situation." Arnold answered. "They beat each other to death, until the last one was standing. He then rammed himself into the barrier just like Golemon. From what we could tell from the security footage, they also seemed to be under the influence of this mysterious voice."

"We gave special instructions to the officers at the scene earlier today." Starmon interjected. "Making sure that they are locked down, good, and tight. So they can't pull anything like that again."

"The same day as the attack on the shopping center, Fox enterprises sent a report. Apparently, Cassandra Fox, her partner Impmon, along with Molly Mhan, and Liollmon were attacked by a pair of assassins."

Victor's eyes suddenly widened. "What?!"

The rest of the table looked at him with surprise. They went dead silent for several moments. Arnold, and Starmon then shared a look, before turning back to the man.

"You...didn't know, sir?" Starmon asked.

"We sent you the full report." Arnold added.

"I haven't had time to go over all the incident files." Victor replied, barely containing his anger.

"Even so, I thought your daughter would have at least told you." Arnold remarked.

Victor's eyes narrowed, and he leaned back in his seat. "Yes. I would have assumed that too."

There was another lingering silence in the room. Selene chose to break the tension, and cleared her throat.

Arnold, and Starmon took their cue. The two went on to explain that the from report, the two assassins seemed to be targeting Cassandra specifically. They then briefly went over the attack on the Julia concert, and their first hand account of the attack earlier today.

"The Julia concert was a charity event." Selene remarked. "Also supporting human, and digimon partners."

"So, the first attack was against Fox enterprises." Renamon thought aloud. "The third also was targeted against Fox, and heir to the company, Cassandra. The others were direct attacks against organizations directly supporting human, and digimon relations."

"It seems whoever is behind this has a clear motive." Selene said.

"And you have no leads so far?" Aegiomon asked.

Arnold shook his head. "At first we suspected one of Fox enterprise's enemies. But that was pretty much scrapped. Since the only ones in the human world with the capabilities of creating rifts like that are us, and Fox enterprises themselves."

"The human world, yes. But, what about the digital world?" Aegiomon pointed out. "These rifts could very well be being opened from the other side."

"That's true." Starmon said thoughtfully.

Arnold turned to Aegiomon."We'll start looking into it right away."

"I'll do so as well." Aegiomon replied. "If the problem is on the other side, then it falls under my responsibility."

"Well it seems this meeting has reached its conclusion." Selene remarked, standing from her seat. "Mr. Strauss, Starmon, please continue your investigation into this matter. The public at large is beginning to grow restless because of these attacks. I want this case resolved as soon as possible. You have the full support of the DDA behind you."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two exclaimed, saluting.

"Good. Then, meeting adjourned."

* * *

Francisco, and Ariomon were parked across the street from the nearby apartment building. Fresh food wrappers were tossed haphazardly in the car. The man held up a pair of binoculars, watching the building closely. From time to time he sipped at the remains of his soda.

He soon spotted Undinemon heading up the stairs to her apartment, and watched her step inside. The man then set his binoculars aside, and slurped up the last of his drink.

"So, now we just steak out their apartment?" Ariomon asked.

"That's right." Francisco answered.

"There's a very fine line between an investigative journalist, and a stalker isn't there?" Ariomon remarked dryly.

"Hey, I am not a stalker." the man huffed.

Ariomon simply rolled her eyes at him. She then looked past the man, eyes narrowing.

"She just came back out."

Francisco quickly snatched up his binoculars again. He watched Undinemon rush out the door in a panicked frenzy

"Somethings wrong." Francisco said.

"What do you think it could be?" Ariomon asked.

"I don't know." Francisco answered, dropping his binoculars. "Let's keep an eye on her, and maybe we'll find out."

* * *

Michael squirmed against his bonds, his eyes wide with terror. The suited woman stood over him, a Hommunclumon at her side. Her face was stoney, and betrayed no emotion, sunglasses reflecting the dim light of the room.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." she began. "What do you know about the young man, called Kai?"

"I told you everything I know!" Michael cried in terror. "I've only met him twice!"

The woman leaned down, inches away from his face. Michael winced, trying to recoil, squirming in his bonds.

"Leave him be for now." a voice called from behind.

The suited woman turned, to see her male counterpart standing in the doorway. He approached, glancing down at Michael. The young man's eyes shifted between the pair fearfully, dreading what might come next.

The man looked back to his companion. "I don't think we're going to get anymore out of him. We should try a different approach."

"I'm all ears." the woman said.

"I think we should use him as bait." he suggested. "Gilgamesh seemed to want to protect him, and his partner. We can use that."

The woman pondered for several moments before nodding.

"Agreed. We'll have to prepare for him."

The man nodded back, and the pair headed toward the door. As they were about to leave, the woman turned about, pointing to the Homunculumon.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't escape."

Then, with a loud creak, the iron door shut behind them.

Michael found himself letting out a small sigh of relief. His mind was able to focus, and dozens of questions racked his mind. First, and foremost was the name Gilgamesh. Was that Kai's real name? And how were these people connected?

But, he couldn't think about that now, he had to think of some way to escape. Struggling against his bonds had done him no good. They were too secure. He needed another way out.

He scanned his surroundings, searching for anything that might help. Soon, a silver glint caught his eye. He focused in on it. The shines source was a lone box cutter, sitting on one of the shipping boxes nearby.

That was it!

If he could somehow shimmy over to the crate, and grab the box cutter, he could free himself. Then he could sneak out of the room, and-

His thoughts were cut short, as he looked back to the door. The Homunculumon stood in front of the entrance. His singular gem like eye stared at the man, unblinking.

Michael's shoulders suddenly sagged, and he slumped in his chair.

"Who am I kidding?" he sighed. "I couldn't get out of here even if he wasn't there."

So, he hung his head, and waited until his fate was decided. Fear, and terror gripped him, making him shudder almost uncontrollably. It took every ounce of self control for him not to break down into tears.

"Undinemon...help me." he whimpered.

* * *

Molly, Liollmon, Connie, Eddy and Kai all stood before the grand hotel Chevalier. Connie shuffled back and forth anxiously, while her companions watched. She had been filled with nervous energy ever since they had arrived for their meeting with Julia.

A few moments later, a sleek black limo pulled up to the sidewalk. Cassandra soon stepped out along with Impmon. Molly waved to the pair, and motioned them over. Connie looked over as they approached, and totally froze in her tracks. The girl then grabbed Molly by the shoulder, and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me Cassandra was gonna be here?!"

"Sorry, I thought I did." Molly answered.

"I'm already nervous enough as it is! I am going to have to spend the next few hours with Cassandra, and Julia!"

Connie clutched a hand to her chest. "I think I might have a heart attack."

"Just chill. Everything's gonna be fine, okay?" Molly assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We apologize for being late." Cassandra said, as she finally neared. "Impmon overslept. Again."

Impmon rolled his eyes. "No need to get your undies in a twist."

Cassandra sighed, and turned to Molly, with an apologetic look. She then glanced over at Connie, quirking a brow curiously. The other girl stared up at Cassandra like a deer in headlights. Her body frozen.

"I'm...Cassandra." the girl greeted tentatively. "You must be one of Molly's friends."

Connie babbled a stream of nonsense in response, unable to form proper words. Cassandra blinked in bewilderment, and turned to Molly questioningly.

Molly laughed nervously. "That's Connie. Don't worry about her. She's just really nervous when meeting new people. Especially famous ones."

Cassandra nodded in understanding. "I see."

Molly gestured to her other two companions. "This is Eddy, and Kai."

"Yo." Eddy greeted with a small wave.

Kai put on his usual smile, and moved to shake Cassandra's hand. As the two locked eyes, Kai felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his skull. The image of a woman with crisp blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes flashed through his mind. He clutched the side of his head, wincing as the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asked.

"Y-yeah. Just...had a quick headache is all." Kai answered.

Molly frowned at Kai in worry. She then shared a look with Liollmon, the two both feeling a sudden flash of anxiety. Though both felt it for different reasons.

"So, should we head on in?" Eddy asked, motioning toward the door.

The others gave nods of varying enthusiasm. Connie needed a bit of coaxing to finally snap her out of her nervous stupor. But, once she was back to reality, she followed after her other companions.

Everyone looked around the grand hotel lobby with varying levels of awe. Cassandra, and Impmon were used to such places so their reaction was much more subdued. The rest on the other hand, were completely flabbergasted by the room's opulence. Molly was quick to pull out one of her cameras, snapping several photos.

The group was soon approached by a well dressed woman. She was wearing a tag, with Julia's trademark rose symbol. She greeted them, and motioned them toward one of the elevators. As they rode up, the woman quickly went over some ground rules regarding their visit. The big do's, don'ts, and other miscellaneous things.

With a small ding, the elevator arrived at its destination. The three stepped out into a lavish penthouse suite. Golds, whites, pinks, and deep reds decorated the space. A large window sat near the far end of the room. It opened up to a balcony, overlooking the city below. Several dozen potted plants were lined up along the windowsill, gathering precious light.

Bellamon was over by said window, with a small watering can in hand. The digimon drizzled the row of plants gingerly, as she hummed a happy tune.

Julia sat in front of a coffee table in the center of the room. She lounged on the couch nearby, sipping at her tea. She looked up from her phone as the group entered, and stood with a smile.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Julia exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Of course we made it. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Molly said.

Julia smiled, and looked over her other companions. Her eyes widened a bit as she spotted Cassandra. She approached, scrutinizing her for a moment. After confirming her suspicions, Julia took a step back, looking totally bewildered.

"You're Cassandra Fox!" Julia exclaimed.

"Y-yes. Yes I am." Cassandra replied, momentarily put off guard.

Julia turned to Molly. "You know Cassandra Fox?!"

Molly chuckled at her reaction, and simply nodded.

Julia let out a bark of surprise "Well I'll be damned. Sorry, if I overreacted a bit."

"No, it's quite alright.' Cassandra said. "It was just a bit surprising. We had actually met once before, but it was only in passing."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Julia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "That charity dinner thing! I totally forgot!"

Julia suddenly glanced over. Connie stood to her right, shuddering with nervous energy. She could hear the girl mumbling just under her breath. Repeating the same phrase over, and over again.

"ohmygoditsactuallyJuliaIcan'tbeleiveit."

"Is she okay?" Julia asked.

"I asked the same thing." Cassandra added.

"That's Connie, and yeah she's fine." Molly answered. "She's just starstruck right now."

"I've seen plenty of that." Julia said with a nod.

Introductions were soon made all around. Eddy was anxious to greet the pop idol as well. But nowhere near the level of Connie. Kai of course introduced himself with his usual bright enthusiasm.

Bellamon approached moments later, setting down her watering can. Impmon quirked a brow at the other digimon, eyeing her up.

"This is my partner, Bellamon." Julia said, gesturing to the rookie.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Bellamon greeted, slightly bowing her head.

Impmon suddenly made his way through the group, approaching Bellamon. He grabbed her hand, and leaned down to give it a quick kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine, toots." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Bellamon could offer any kind of reply, Impmon noticed his hand had touched one of her thorns. The sharp point pierced his glove, pricking his finger. He suddenly felt Bellamon's poison rush through his body, and fell to the ground, momentarily paralyzed.

Bellamon leaned over his fallen form. "You shouldn't touch me without a proper warning first. Otherwise, I can't retract my thorns."

"Thangs fa da borning." Impmon managed to slur out, his face numb.

"He'll be fine." Julia assured. "It was just a small dose."

"That's what you get for trying to play Casanova." Cassandra said, without a hint of sympathy.

Cassandra sighed, and lifted Impmon into her arms. She then dropped him down onto the couch where he lay twitching.

"Why don't you all come sit down." Julia suggested, gesturing to the pair of couches. The rest of the group nodded, and took their seats. Most everyone sat on the couch opposite Julia and Bellamon. The only ones brave enough not to, were Cassandra, Molly, and their partners.

"You guys hungry, or thirsty?" Julia asked. "You can order whatever you want from room service. My treat."

"We don't want to be too much trouble." Molly replied.

"It's not any trouble at all!" Julia smiled. "And hey, don't be afraid to ask for an autograph either!"

Eddy swallowed. "I-in that case could you...sign my shirt?"

"No problem" Julia exclaimed, whipping out a marker.

The woman quickly signed off her signature onto the back of Eddy's shirt. Then with a flourish, drew a simple rose, and heart.

"C-can I get one too?" Connie asked, holding out a notepad.

Julia gladly signed it as well, doing the same flourish at the end. Molly watched with a smile, and reached into her bag. She pulled out one of her favorite cameras and checked the settings.

Julia looked over at the device her eyes widening.

"Wow! That's one of those old analog cameras!" the woman exclaimed. "I've never seen one up close."

"Oh! Yeah, I kinda collect them as a hobby." Molly replied, her cheeks flushing.

"Molly is a photographer." Kai interjected. "She even has cameras from over eighty years ago."

"Really?" Julia asked, sitting back down. "Thats cool."

Molly rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not that cool, and I wouldn't call myself a photographer."

Kai cocked his head. "But half of your room is decorated with all the photos you've taken. If that doesn't make you a photographer I don't know what does."

"I have to agree with Kai." Cassandra added. "Even in the short time that I've known you, your passion for photography is evident."

Liollmon nodded sagely nearby.

"I guess so…" Molly said, trailing off. "Anyway, I was hoping I could get a shot of you, and Bellamon."

Bellamon suddenly jumped in her seat. "M-me?! Why me?"

Molly quirked a brow at the reaction.

Julia turned to Molly. "Bellamon is a little camera shy."

Bellamon twiddled her vine like fingers, and nodded. Molly thought it odd that the partner of a mega star like Julia was camera shy. But, she decided to not to comment on it, and had Julia pose for a couple of shots.

After taking her seat again, Julia looked to the gathered. "You guys sure I can't get you anything to eat or drink?" .

"Well I suppose I could go for a spot of tea." Cassandra remarked.

"T-that does sound nice." Connie commented.

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

Bellamon hopped up from the couch. "Now that, I can handle. I know how to brew a mean cup."

As Bellamom moved to the kitchenette nearby, Connie leaned over to Eddy.

"Wow, I knew Julia was nice, but she's even sweeter than I expected."

Eddy nodded, looking down at his signed shirt. "Yeah, she's really cool. And hot."

"Of course you would think that." Connie said, rolling her eyes.

"Am I wrong?"

Connie glanced over at Julia, and looked downward with a blush. "N-no."

The sweet aroma of steeping tea soon filled the space, as Julia looked over Molly's photos. Eddy, and Kai, and Liollmon interjected into the conversation here, and there. Cassandra, and Connie stayed mostly silent for their own reasons.

When Bellamon returned with a several cups of tea, Impmon began to stir. The rookie could finally feel the numbness leave his limbs. He sat up straight, and glared at his partner.

"Thank you so much for your concern." he remarked dryly.

Cassandra did not reply, and simply grabbed her cup of tea. As she reached for the sugar, Connie did the same. The other girl froze, and quickly snatched her hand away.

"S-sorry. You go first." she managed to mumble.

Cassandra quirked a brow, but said nothing.

Julia had watched the exchange, and leaned over to Molly. "Are you sure she's gonna be okay? I've seen some nervous starstruck people, but she's on a different level."

"Well lets just say, meeting you isn't the only thing she's worried about." Molly replied with a small smile.

Julia cocked her head curiously. She then glanced toward Connie. The other girl drank her tea, eyes downward. However, occasionally, her gaze would drift upward to Cassandra, before darting away.

A smile of realization crossed Julia's face. She then turned to Molly, making a zipping motion across her lips.

"I'll be sure to keep quiet."

"I'm sure Connie will appreciate it."

Everyone soon eased into casual conversation after that. They were surprised by how friendly, and welcoming Julia was. As well as the ease with which they were able to talk with her comfortably. Bellamon mostly kept silent, only talking when spoken too, but was sweet, and kind with each of her replies. Even to Impmon, who took every opportunity to try, and flirt with the other digimon, in between stuffing this face with pastries.

Kai soon found his gaze drawn to Cassandra. Her piercing blue eyes, and blonde hair seemed so eerily familiar. The sharp pain in his head returned, making him wince. The images from earlier, flashed through his mind.

 _He looked through blurry eyes in a pool of bluish liquid. Beyond the pane of glass before him, he could make out a figure. A woman with a crisp outfit, sharp blue eyes, and blonde hair. The details of her face were blurred. Then, beside her, he could make out someone else coming into view._

With another flash of pain the vision disappeared., and Kai shook the thoughts away. Cassandra noticed his stares, and looked up from her tea.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no it's nothing." Kai answered. "I just...kept thinking I've met you somewhere before. But I was wrong."

Cassandra nodded, taking the answer at face value.

Kai took a moment to shake the remaining ache away. He then took a sip of his tea, before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He set his cup aside, and fished out the device. He had received a new text, with an attached photo. Kai blinked in bewilderment, as he looked to see that the sender was Michael. With great trepidation, he opened the message, and his blood ran cold.

The text itself was a mysterious address, and the words 'Come alone.' Below the message itself was a photo. A picture of Michael, bound tightly to a chair in an old warehouse.

Kai's grip on his phone tightened, and his body slowly began to rise in temperature. He suddenly stood from his feet, earning him curious stares all around.

"I need some air." he stated.

Without another word, he quickly moved toward the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. Molly, and Liollmon sensed something was wrong. The girl assured her companions everything was fine, before she, and her partner followed after Kai.

Kai slammed his hands on the balcony railing, gripping hard onto the metal. A stiff wind blew past him, whipping his long hair in all directions. He cursed under his breath, the heat of his body slowly rising even more.

He heard the sliding doors to the balcony close, and turned. Molly, and Liollmon stood there trepidatiously, looking at Kai in worry.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, approaching slowly. "Another headache?"

"No...it's not that." Kai answered, looking off in the distance. "I-those strangers in suits they...they took Michael."

Molly's eyes widened. "What?! Are you serious?!"

Kai opened the message from earlier, and handed the phone off to Molly. The girl took it tentatively, her eyes widening in disbelief as she saw the attached photo. She then leaned down, showing it to Liollmon as well.

"Y-your not actually thinking about going alone are you?" Molly asked, standing back to her full height.

All Kai could do was nod.

"Thats crazy!" Molly exclaimed.

Kai wheeled about on her angrily. "What do you expect me to do?!"

A wave of heat pulsed off Kai's body as he roared. Molly took a fearful step back, as Liollmon interposed himself between the pair. Kai's anger quickly dissipated, his body relaxing.

"I'm sorry." he sighed, turning back about.

Molly moved to his side, and tried to give him a comforting smile.

"We'll go with you." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Molly! You can't be serious!" Liollmon exclaimed. "We should call the DDA, or the police, not go off playing hero!"

Molly looked back to her partner. "Look, I know, but we can't. If we get them involved they'll ask too many questions."

"And there's a chance Michael could be killed if I don't come." Kai added grimly.

Liollmon tried to offer a rebuttal, but it quickly died in his throat.

"Fine." he huffed. "But how exactly do you plan to get there? It's not like we can call your mother to come pick you up, and take us."

"Yeah, your right." Molly admitted. "We're gonna probably need to get a cab there or something."

"A cab where, exactly?"

The three turned in surprise. Standing in the doorway was Cassandra, hand on her hip. Impmon stood at her side, with a quirked brow. A half eaten croissant was held in his hand, crumbs covering his face.

"Uhhh. We-um-that is-"

Molly continued to fumble over her words trying to find some kind of reply. After several moments Kai stepped forward.

"My friends been kidnapped." he stated bluntly. "We can't call the police, and before you ask why, I can't tell you that."

Cassandra turned to Molly with a curious look. The other girl answered her unspoken question with a single nod.

Cassandra seemed to ponder for several moments, taking in Kai's words.

"What can we do to help?" she asked.

Kai, Molly, and Liollmon all blinked in bewilderment. Impmon sputtered, nearly choking on the rest of his croissant.

"What's this 'we' stuff?!" Impmon growled. "Don't go dragging me into this!"

"Are you serious?" Molly asked, dumbfounded.

Cassandra nodded in reply. "Whatever is going on is dangerous. You're going to need all the help you can get. And I want to help."

"Hello?!" Impmon exclaimed. "Am I just being ignored over here?!"

"Yes." Cassandra answered bluntly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Molly asked, looking deathly serious. "You're gonna be walking into danger, without really knowing the full story."

"I'm sure. I want to help."

Julia suddenly appeared beside Cassandra. "Mind if we join you?"

Molly threw her hands up into the air. "Is everybody listening in on this conversation?!"

"Sorry. We were just concerned." Bellamon replied.

"We wanna help too." Julia added.

Molly was about to argue, but Julia quickly held up a hand.

"Listen I get it." she began. "There's no need to ask if I'm sure. I am. You don't have to explain anything. I'm sure you have your reasons. You, and Liollmon saved our lives, and we want to return the favor."

"We'll try, and help if we can." Bellamon added.

"Well, if you're going toots, than I suppose I can go too." Impmon grinned.

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Molly turned to Kai, and Liollmon for their opinion.

"If we are going to do this we'll need all the help we can get." Liollmon said.

"If you trust them, I trust them." Kai answered with a small smile.

Molly looked back to the other four. "Alright then. Guess we're all in this."

"What about Connie, and Eddy?" Liollmon asked.

"Don't worry about it, just follow my lead."

Molly headed back inside, with the others trailing behind. Connie, and Eddy stood from the couch, both looking visibly worried.

"Is everything alright?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, we just have a bit of a family emergency right now." Molly answered. "Me, and Kai are gonna have to head out and handle it."

"Oh, god! Did someone get hurt?' Connie gasped.

"Nothing super serious. Don't worry." Molly replied.

"I...have to meet with my mother for a business function." Cassandra said. "So, I have to be going as well."

"I need to get ready for a photoshoot." Julia frowned. "Sorry we have to cut this fan meeting so short."

"No, its fine." Eddy said shaking his head. "This was awesome, and thanks for the signature."

"No problem!" Julia exclaimed.

Eddy turned to Connie. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back."

Connie nodded, and the two friends said their farewells, and headed out the door. Molly and the others soon followed after. As Julia passed by her agent, she ordered her to postpone all of her appointments. The woman wanted to object, but gave a begrudging nod in reply.

Security tried to follow after the idol, but she insisted Bellamon would be enough. Just like her agent, the two guards accepted her request.

"I'll call us a ride." Cassandra said, as they moved down the hall.

"No need." Julia interjected. "I always have one waiting downstairs. My personal car. It should draw less attention."

As they continued to walk, a sudden realization hit Kai. He quickly whipped out his phone, and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the number he was looking for, he clicked call, and held the device to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Molly asked.

"Someone who wants to save Michael even more than I do." Kai answered.

* * *

Undinemon struggled to catch her breath, panting raggedly. She had sprinted around the neighborhood for the last three blocks, looking for any sign of her partner. But she had found nothing. A gnawing anxiety ate at the pit of her stomach. Combined with her exertion, it made feel as if she were about to lose her lunch.

Suddenly, the digimon's phone buzzed in her bag. Quickly she scrambled to answer it, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Hello?" she greeted through pants.

" _Undinemon?"_

The digimon's eyes widened. "Kai?!"

" _Yeah, its me."_

For several seconds, Kai was silent on the other end. He then took in a deep breath.

" _Undinemon...Michael's been kidnapped."_

"I know." Undinemon replied, her hand curling into a fist.

" _I'm sorry. This is all my fault. We're on our way to try, and save him."_

" _No its not."_ Undinemon snapped mentally.

"Now's not the time to be throwing out blame." Undinemon growled. "And who is we?"

" _Some friends."_ Kai answered. " _Where are you? We'll come get you."_

"I'm on the corner of eastman, and laird." Undinemon answered. "And Kai? Please hurry."

" _We're on our way."_

With that, the line went dead, and Undinemon pocketed the device. She tried to take in a steady breath, to stop herself from throwing up.

Across the street, Francisco, and Ariomon continued to watch Undinemon closely. The radio was set on its lowest volume, playing a soft rock tune.

"Someone just called her, and now it looks she's waiting for someone." Francisco commented, looking through his binoculars.

"She was in a rush just a minute ago." Ariomon pointed. "I wonder who could have called her."

"Hmmm, I think she was looking someone." Francisco surmised. "Maybe that's who called her?"

"That's a good a guess as any."

The two waited in silence, occasionally glancing back over at their target. After several minutes, an suv with tinted windows rolled up to Undinemon. Francisco grabbed his binoculars, trying to get some kind of look at the new arrivals.

The door facing away from the pair swung open, and Undinemon hopped inside. Then, without pause, the car took off down the street.

Francisco cursed, and tossed his binoculars aside. Quickly, he revved the engine, and pulled out of the parking space. He then hit the gas hard, trying to catch back up with their targets.

"Where could she be headed?" Ariomon asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Francisco replied, just as the suv came back into view.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 10:Search And Rescue, Part 2**

 **Author's Notes:**

I deeply apologize to anyone who was waiting on this chapter. I've just been caught up lots of real stuff, as well as working on another project in addition to this one. Thank you all for reading!


	10. Episode 10: Search And Rescue, Part 2

**Episode 10:Search, And Rescue, Part 2**

A tense silence hung in the air, as Julia's car headed down the highway. Undinemon had been momentarily shocked by her, and Cassandra's presence. But she couldn't linger at that now, and instead focused on the task at hand.

Liollmon was easily the most trepidatious about this whole scenario. This plan was utterly insane to him. Going after a pair of dangerous individuals with mostly unknown capabilities. With a pop star, a pair of teenagers, an amnesiac, with only their partners, and one extra to back them up.

It was insane.

But they had gone too far now. There was no backing out. He simply had to make the best of a bad situation.

Within twenty minutes, the suv arrived at the docks. The long piers of concrete overlooked the sea in the distance. Giant, steel shipping containers were stacked like multi colored blocks everywhere. The cry of seagulls, and crashing of waves filled the air, occasionally interspersed with the foghorns of ships.

The suv parked in an empty space, behind a stack of shipping containers. Once the car was hidden from view, the group all filed out together. Kai quickly checked the address on his phone, and looked around the nearest corner.

Two rows down was one of many warehouses. A large plate sat above the entrance, displaying the warehouse's number. It perfectly matched the one that had been sent to Kai. And just around the corner of the warehouse, Kai also spotted a black nondescript vehicle.

"This is definitely the place." Kai said, moving back to the others.

"So, does anyone actually have a plan?" Liollmon asked, with a hint of contempt.

"Easy, we all digivolve, and bust in, guns blazing." Impmon smirked. "We take the place by storm, take Kai's little friend home, and all be back in time for supper."

"You really are an idiot, huh?" Undinemon remarked. "We don't even know where my partner is in there. One wrong attack could get him, and everyone else hurt. Freaking moron."

Impmon scowled. "Hey, call me a moron again fish breath, see what happens!"

"Can we please not fight?" Bellamon pleaded with a frown.

"Bellamon is right." Cassandra snapped. "Now is not the time for these childish arguments."

Impmon pointed a finger at the other rookie. "She started it!"

Cassandra gave him a quick glare in response. Impmon simply huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I think I have an idea." Kai stated, after several moments of silence.

Everyone turned to him curiously.

"They're just expecting me." Kai began. "So, I'll head in alone, and have them take me to Michael. Once I'm sure he's safe, I'll give you guys a signal. That's when you come breaking in. In the confusion, I'll break Michael out, and get him back to Undinemon. Then we make a break for it."

"It's about as a good of a plan as we can hope for." Cassandra stated.

Molly moved to Kai's side. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kai reassured.

"So, what'll the signal be?" Julia asked.

"They'll most likely take your phone." Liollmon pointed out. "So it's not like you'll be able to call us."

Kai pondered for a moment before replying. "I'll think of something. Trust me, you'll know the signal when you see it."

Kai looked down to Undinemon. "I'll get him back. I promise."

Undinemon nodded resolutely in reply.

Kai took in a breath, and turned the corner. The rest of the group watched, as he headed for the warehouse entrance. All of them feeling the tension in the air.

A few warehouse rows down, Francisco, and Ariomon had parked. The reporter looked through his binoculars in utter disbelief.

"What the actual hell are Cassandra Fox, and Julia doing here?!" Francisco exclaimed. "Then there's that other girl."

"There partners are with them as well." Ariomon pointed out.

"I feel like I recognize the other two humans. Where have I seen them before?"

Francisco dropped his binoculars, and popped open the door.

"What are you doing?" Ariomon asked.

Francisco closed the door behind him. "I'm gonna try, and get a closer look."

Ariomon sighed, and hopped out of the car as well. The pair then carefully began to approach the group. Making sure to stay well out of sight.

* * *

Kai slowly made his way toward the entrance of the large warehouse. As he stepped inside, the light of the sun was replaced by fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling. More shipping containers, along with dozens of crates, and boxes were stacked high all over the space.

"I'm here like you asked!" Kai shouted.

His voice echoed in the cavernous space. After several moments, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Kai looked to the other side of the building across from him. He could see the approaching figures of the dark suited man, and woman.

Walking alongside them were two Homunculumon. They were both different from the ones he had encountered previously.

The first was bulkier, with large armored shoulder pads. It stood a good two to three feet taller than the others. The creature also appeared to have a much more hunched over appearance, and each of its hands ended in three thick fingers.

The second stood even taller, and had long limbs. It's body was lithe, and sinewy, with an almost angular appearance. Bits of armor like plating covered much of its body. Each of its four fingered hands were tipped with a sharp, blade like claw. Finally, a long tail stretched from the middle of its spine.

As they drew closer, Kai could make out shimmering symbols within their gemstones. The bulkier of the pair had the symbol for gamma. While the other was adorned with the beta symbol.

Kai raised his hands in the air as they approached. The man, and woman exchanged a glance, and moved in closer. The woman then made a motion with her hand, signaling he burlier Homunculumon. It raised its arm at her command, its three fingers transforming into heavy duty gun barrels.

The man drew his energy weapon, and trained it on Kai as well. His companion moved in close, and began patting him down. Kai made no show of resistance as she removed his phone, and pocketed it.

"He's clean." the woman stated.

"I came, just like you said." Kai stated. "Where's Michael? You promised you would free him, if I gave myself up."

"Mr. Reinhart is safe, and sound." the woman answered. "He'll be released, just as promised."

"I'm not going to take you just on your word." Kai retorted.

"You're hardly in a position to bargain." the suited man growled.

Kai looked between the pair. "I know you two want me alive. If you don't show me Michael, I will fight back with everything I have. Do you want to risk killing me while trying to defend yourselves?"

There was a tense silence in the air for several moments. The man, and woman shared a look, and turned back to Kai.

"Fine. We'll allow you to see Mr. Reinhart." the woman said. "Arms out."

Kai did as he was ordered, holding out both arms. The woman produced a pair of energy cuffs, snapping them onto Kai's wrist. She then pulled the secured arm behind his back, before cuffing the other.

"There. Your friend is right this way." the woman stated. "Once you've confirmed his safety. You'll come with us without any resistance?"

Kai nodded in reply.

"Follow us. Gamma, don't take your eyes off of him. Beta, watch the entrance."

The bulky Homunculumon readjusted his arm, making sure he was still on target. The slimmer Homunculumon sharpened its claws, and moved toward the main entrance.

The man, and woman lead Kai to the other side of the building. Gamma followed behind him, keeping his weapon at the ready. They soon reached a storage area for smaller items, and the woman produced a key. With a loud click, the iron doors swung open, and they stepped inside.

Michael winced, as the bright light poured from the open door. After adjusting to the brightness, he looked up. His eyes went wide, mouth hanging agape.

"K-Kai?" he managed to gasp.

"Yeah, its me." Kai answered. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

"As we said, Mr. Reinhart is fine." the woman said stepping forward. "Are you satisfied?"

Kai did not answer, instead scanning the room. The world seemed to slow down as he assessed the situation. His mind worked a mile a minute searching for the most optimum solution. He could feel the mysterious energy inside him, fueling his thought process. Just as it brought strength to his body, it too seemed to sharpen his mind in desperate times.

Slowly the world came back into focus as a plan formed in his mind. Kai took in a deep breath, and with a loud crack, his shoulder dislocated from its socket. With his shoulder loose, he was able to lift the handcuffs over his head.

Gamma's eye gleamed, and he readied his weapon. The other Hommunculumon in the room turned to aim, as the two suits reached for their weapons.

Kai swayed slightly to the left, and ducked just as Gamma fired on him. Three bullets of energy went flying from the digimon's fingers, firing into the other Homunculumon taking it out. The young man reached out with his good arm toward the man, snatching his energy weapon from his grasp.

Before Gamma could take aim again, Kai swept out the womans feet, and dashed forward. He then cracked off a trio of shots from the energy weapon. Each one striking a different target. Gamma, and the two humans were momentarily stunned by blast.

Without pause, Kai increased the intensity of the weapon, and fired several shots upward. The bolts of energy pierced the ceiling above, and shot upward into the sky.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the group waited, watching the building with bated breath. Molly paced back, and forth, growing more anxious by the second. Just before she couldn't stand it any longer, she heard the loud crackle of energy. The bolts of light soon followed, streaking up into the sky, like fireworks.

"That must be the signal!" Molly exclaimed.

Cassandra quickly snatched everyone's digivices, and activated the input menu.

"Override digivolution limiters. Security code FOX-774956-00"

"Digital limiters released." all the digivices intoned.

Each of the humans took back their devices, and focused. Energy surged from within them, and focused into the device. Each of their partners were then bathed in shining light.

"Liollmon digivolve to...Leomon!"

"Impmon digivolve to...Malphamon!"

"Bellamon digivolve to...Entmon!"

The three champions lead the charge toward the warehouse, with Undinemon, and the humans trailing behind.

Malphamon barreled toward the giant doors with a loping gorilla like gait. He leapt into the air as he neared, smashing his giant fist into the corrugated steel. The metal dented beneath his fist, crumpling.

Entmon then came in behind him, smashing her hammer like arm into the dented door. The sheet of metal went flying into the building, skidding across the ground.

"You really know how to make an entrance, toots." Malphamon smirked.

"Will you focus!" Undinemon shouted.

The sound of metal scraping against metal caught the digimon's attention. Standing before them, Beta sharpened their claws. Their jewel like eye flashed, and red circuit patterns ran along both of their arms.

"Beta Saber!"

The Homunculumon's claws extended, fusing together into long sharp blades. They then dashed forward at high speed, aiming to take out Undinemon first. The rookie barely had time to ready herself as they approached.

Suddenly, Entmon brought down her fist, right in the enemy's path. Beta did not slow, and used the giant's fist as a springboard, and leapt toward her head. Entmon raised her other arm in defense, using it as a makeshift shield.

Beta unleashed a flurry of swift slashes, creating trails of red light in their wake. The blades sliced deep into Entmon's thick bark like skin, creating several deep wounds. The plant digimon let out a groan of pain, staggering back for a moment.

As the Homunculumon landed back down, Leomon came rushing in, drawing his sword. Beta was ready for him, blocking the slash with their arm. The pair exchanged several blows, before the silver digimon pushed Leomon away.

Beta raised its blade in the air, and let loose an ear splitting cry. From behind the various crates, and shipping containers, several other Homunculumon appeared. With flashes of light, their right arms transformed into short dagger like blades. While the their lefts were shifted into multibarreled guns.

The partner digimon all readied themselves, taking up a fighting stance. Just outside the building, their human companions watched from behind cover. Silently cheering on their digimon.

* * *

As the two suits, and Gamma recovered from the energy weapon's stun, Kai moved toward Michael. He snatched up the box cutter Michael had seen earlier, and swiftly started to cut his bonds.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." Kai reassured, as he freed Michael's arms.

The other man rubbed at his sore wrists. His eyes then looked worriedly at the still recovering trio.

"What about them?!" he exclaimed. "You can't take them alone!"

"Who said I was alone?" Kai smirked.

As if on cue, a loud crash was heard from outside. Followed by a powerful tremor, and the sound of grating metal. The distinct sounds of battle soon followed.

"W-what the hell is that noise?" the woman groaned, rising ot her feet.

"We can worry about that in a minute!" the man snapped. "Gamma, don't let Gilgamesh escape!"

The bulky Homunculumon finally shook off the stun weapons energy. Both of its hands morphed, transforming into triple barreled weapons. As they charged with energy, Kai frantically worked to free Michael's legs.

As soon as he was free, Kai grabbed Michael, and pulled him behind a nearby stack of crates. Gamma's energy shots whizzed past only moments later. The bullets of energy smashed into the metal walls of the room. An explosion erupted from the point of impact, leaving a gaping hole that opened up to the outside.

Michael held a hand to his heart, his breath heavy. "That was close."

"We're not out of here just yet. We have to keep moving!" Kai exclaimed.

Using a well placed shot, Kai used his weapon to break the cuffs around his wrists.

The suited woman opened fired alongside Gamma. Kai dragged Michael behind another stack of crates. Just as the ones they had been hiding behind were riddled with holes.

Kai hopped out of cover to take a few pot shots at the pair, before ducking behind the crates once more. He then glanced around the corner to the door that lead into the room. Kai might have been able to make it there and out, but with Michael alongside him, there was no way.

He was then left with only one option. The hole left behind by Gamma's previous attack. With his plan set, Kai fired off another barrage of shots, before taking several steps back. With all his strength he rammed into the stack of crates. They shuddered, and began to wobble from the impact but did not fall.

With another ram of his shoulder, the tower of boxes began to topple. The two humans, and Gamma scrambled to move out of the way. With a loud crash, the crates smashed into the floor. Kicking up clouds of dust, and sending wood splintering in multiple directions.

In the ensuing chaos, Kai, and Michael rushed toward the hole in the wall. Kai forced his companion out first, providing several shots of cover fire. He then followed after the other young man, and the two began to circle to the other side of the building.

Gamma, along with it's human masters chased after them.

* * *

Francisco, and Ariomon watched the battle at the warehouse's entrance. The reporter held up his camera, recording every second of the event. Through the lens he watched as the Homunculmon engaged with the four partner digimon. The red shine of their gems caught his attention.

"Well, I think we have our answer on where that stone came from." he stated."Brings up another question. What exactly are these things?"

"They feel like digimon, but...there's something off about them." Ariomon answered, before turning to her partner. "Do think we should help?"

"I don't want to get involved unless it's absolutely necessary." Francisco replied. "Lets see how this plays out for now."

"That's surprisingly cautious of you." Ariomon remarked.

"Is now really the time for snide comments?"

"Fair enough."

Inside the warehouse, Undinemon dodged the combined fire of two Homunculumon. The rookie then raised her arms, and sent forth a wave of water. The pair were staggered by the attack, nearly knocked off of their feet.

Before she could launch another attack, Beta came dashing toward her, blades at the ready. Leomon intercepted him, blocking its blades with his own. Udinemon offered him a quick thanks, silently cursing that she could not help more.

Nearby, Entmon swatted at the smaller Homunclumon. The silver digimon barely dodged the giant's powerful swings. All of them then opened fire, unleashing a barrage of energy blasts. The tree digimon crossed both arms, taking the attacks head on, smoke and flashes of light erupting from the points of impact.

Malphamon came rushing on the enemy's flank. One of the Homunculumon was soon blindsided, the demon's giant fist smashing into the side of its head. The force of the strike sent it flying, and crumpling to the ground.

A loud crash from outside suddenly caught the partner digimon's attention. Molly, and the others turned at the noise as well. Turning the corner of the building, they could see Michael, and Kai, sprinting as fast as they could.

The suited man, and woman, along with Gamma turned the corner only moments later. Gamma opened fire on the retreating pair, blasting apart the concrete several feet away from them. Michael jumped at the explosion, but the adrenaline pumping in his veins kept him going.

As Kai, and Michael rushed past the entrance, Undinemon spotted her partner. She called out to him, and rushed outside.

Michael turned at her partner's call. "Undinemon!"

The rookied rushed up, and leapt into his waiting arms, hugging him tight. The two's moment was quickly interrupted however, as Gamma took aim at the pair. Circuit patterns ran up its shoulders, the armored pads swinging open. Inside each was a battery of missile launchers made up of crimson flesh.

"Gamma Blitz!"

A dozen missiles fired at his call, whistling through the air. Undinemon tried to ready herself, and defend with a wall of water. She could not react in time however, and the missiles seemed to be on a direct collision course.

Suddenly, two spiraling bolts of lightning flew in. The electricity connected with several of the missiles, detonating them. The explosions set off a chain reaction, and all of the missiles exploded in a cascade of fiery light.

Everyone looked to the source of the attack. Standing a few yards away, was Ariomon, and Francisco. Yellow electricity crackled across the horse diigmon's body, as she took up a fighting stance.

"Who, the hell are they?" Cassandra asked.

"I recognize them from somewhere." Molly said, eyes narrowing.

The suited woman scowled, and reached into her breast pocket. From inside she pulled out a silvery egg. After slamming it down, the egg grew, before cracking open. From inside, another Homunculumon marked with a Beta symbol emerged.

"We can worry about that later!" Julia exclaimed. "We've got bigger problems!"

"Beta two, incapacitate Gilgamesh." the woman ordered. "If anyone stands in your way, kill them."

The silver digimon dashed forward, claws transforming into deadly swords.

The man pointed to Gamma. "You, provide support, and cover fire! Capture Gilgamesh at all costs!"

The Homunculumon readied it's weapons, unleashing a barrage of energy shots. Undinemon summoned forth a large wall of water, barely stopping the assault. Then, from behind the water shield, Beta two swung out with its blades, cutting through the wave.

The Homunculumon then came down with a second strike on his target. Kai rolled out of the blades path, its edge sinking into the ground. He then took aim with his weapon, firing off a trio of energy bolts.

Beta two knocked the projectiles aside with its blade, and pursued after its target. The other two Homunculumon continued to provide support fire. Keeping Undinemon, and Kai on the defensive.

Molly cursed under her breath. "We have to do something!"

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" Cassandra asked. "We'd only get in the way."

Molly searched around frantically, trying to think some sort of plan. Soon she spotted the telltale yellow metal of a construction vehicle. A smile crossed her lips, and and she turned to her companions.

"Either of you guys know how to drive a forklift?"

* * *

Kai swerved, and swayed, barely able to keep out of range of the blade wielding digimon. Just when he would find an opening to counter, Gamma would unleash a barrage of fire. From nearby, Ariomon tried to offer her own support fire, shooting off bolts of lightning. But it could not fully abate the onslaught.

Undinemon continued to summon wave after wave of water, to block any incoming attacks. Michael watched on, feeling utterly helpless.

The suited woman reached into her jacket, and whipped out her own energy weapon. After taking aim, she began to provide her own support fire. Suppressing any aid Undinemon or Ariomon could offer to Kai.

Suddenly, from the woman's left, she heard the sound of rolling tires. She, and her companion turned, to see a forklift headed right for them. Cassandra sat in the driver's seat, only just barely able to keep it on course. While Molly, and Julia hung on the sides.

The two suits didn't know what surprised them more. The vehicle barreling straight toward them, or the fact it was being driven by the daughter of their employer. Despite their shock however, the two still had enough awareness to roll out of the forklifts path.

Gamma, didn't notice in time. The heavy vehicle barreled into it, blindsiding them. It continued on its forward path, slamming into one of the many shipping containers. The silver digimon then found itself pinned by its weight, and held in place by the front prongs.

"Fucking nice!" Molly exclaimed.

The three women quickly hopped off, as the digimon struggled to break free. They rushed over to Francisco, and Ariomon, taking cover nearby.

"You mind explaining why your here?!" Francisco exclaimed. "And what the hell is going on?!"

"First of all I could ask you the same question!" Molly retorted. "Second of all, I don't have to explain anything!"

"Can you two not do this right now?!" Julia snapped.

With Gamma momentarily incapacitated, Ariomon, and Undinemon focused on aiding Kai. The water digimon summoned another wave, sending it crashing into the back of Beta two.

It staggered from the attack, and Ariomon followed up with a bolt of electricity. The powerful current ran through the water coating its body, empowering it. It shuddered, and twitched for a moment as the electricity coursed through it.

Kai took the opportunity to gain some distance, and opened fire with his energy weapon. The bullets of energy impacted directly, exploding in a flash of light, and smoke.

"Yeah, get'em!" Molly exclaimed.

From nearby, Cassandra heard the creak of metal. She turned, her eyes widening. Gamma's arms gripped hard onto one of the forklifts prongs. With all its strength it pushed, bending the bar out of shape.

"I think it would be a good idea to find a safer location." she said, taking a step back.

With a bellowing roar, Gamma finally broke free.. Their shining red eye scanned over the group of humans. Ariomon moved before them, ready to defend. The other three partners sensed their companions were in danger, and tried to move in and help. But found themselves blockaded by the large group of Homunculumon.

Bits of data filled the crimson vision of the creature, as they scanned the human's and Ariomon. Soon they locked onto Cassandra. A scrawl of text then filled its vision, written in bold letters.

'Target identified as Cassandra Fox. Prime directive commands no harm comes to those of the Fox family.'

"Why are you two just standing around?!" the suited woman shouted. "Go after Gilgamesh!"

The silver digimon nodded, and moved toward Kai. Ariomon fired off a blast of lightning at the retreating giant. Gamma took the attack with only a small flinch, and flipped open its shoulder mounted missiles.

"Gamma Blitz!"

The twelve missiles rocketed through the air. Kai managed to take cover behind a nearby shipping container. The missile's smashing into its side with a fiery explosion. Some of the missiles swerved off course however, heading straight for Michael, and Undinemon.

Michael's digivice shone inside his pocket. Undinemon moved before the path of the missiles, and was enveloped by the shining light.

'Undinemon digivolve to...Nagamon!"

The sea dragon digimon took the missiles head on. She let out a low hiss, eyes slitting .Her mouth then opened wide, water pressure building up inside her.

"Geyser Stream!"

The high power blast of water, slammed into Gamma, sending the bulky digimon skidding back. Nagamon slithered forward, entangling it in her coils. Then, with all their strength, pulled it away from Michael and the others.

Beta two, having recovered, pursued Kai once more. The young man could feel his body growing hotter. His inner power begged to be unleashed. But he couldn't do it here. Not with everyone watching.

Kai dodged another swipe. "Molly! I'm going to lead this one away. You, and the others stay safe!"

Molly wanted to object but nodded. Kai nodded back, and sprinted toward away at top speed. Beta two pursued, blades extended.

"Is he insane?!" Francisco exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he can handle it." Molly replied. "I hope." she added under breath.

* * *

Inside the nearby warehouse, Malphamon was pelted by a barrage of energy fire. He growled in fury, smashing his fists into one of the creatures faces. His eyes then shone with light, dark energy pouring off of him.

"I'm getting sick of dealing with these guys!" he shouted. "Shadow Burst!"

An explosion of dark energy erupted from Malphamon's body, spreading outward. The Homunculumon that surrounded him were caught in the blast. They were blown apart by the energy, dissolving into pixels of data. All that remained of them was their singular crystal eyes.

Entmon swatted aside two of the silver digimon. She too was growing tired of their interference. With a heavy thud, she slammed her hand into the floor.

"Root Ravager!"

Her fingers extended, sinking into the earth. With great speed, they burrowed, before rising back up. Like thorny spears, they pierced upward, impaling several more Homunculumon. Their bodies dissolved as well, shining data floating upward.

Leomon exchanged several sword slashes with the first Beta. Sparks flew from each of the clashes, creating bursts of light. The lion digimon then gained some distance, and readied his fist for an attack.

"Hey, pussycat, move outta the way!"

Leomon sensed Malphamon's gathering energy, and rolled to the side. Malphamon then unleashed his attack, sending out a giant hand of shadow. Beta crossed both its arms to block, taking the attack head on.

The hand of shadow energy washed over it like a wave, the force sending Beta skidding back. When the attack finally dissipated, the creature was winded, but readied its blades all the same.

Suddenly, the Homunculumon felt a shadow looming over it. It turned, and looked upward, just in time to see Entmon's raised fist. She brought it down like a hammer, spikes sprouting all along it. The sheer weight, and force of the attack flattened Beta, and a crack formed in the earth.

With a final gasp, Beta burst into data particles, and floated into the sky.

"Nice work, toots." Malphamon commented.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet." Entmon rumbled.

Leomon nodded in agreement, and the three rushed outside.

* * *

Gamma struggled against Nagamon's tight coils, muscles shaking with effort. The sea dragon held her grip, squeezing tighter, and tighter with each passing second.

The Homunclumon's eyes flashed, its hands morphing into gun barrels. With a roar, it lifted up its arm inside of Nagamon's coils. It then fired its attack, unleashing a barrage of energy at point blank range.

Nagamon hissed in pain, as the energy exploded against her body. Her grip loosened, allowing Gamma to finally free itself. Once it was free of her coils, the silver digimon leapt back, gaining some distance.

"Gamma Blitz!"

With the call of its attack, Gamma unleashed a wave of missiles. Nagamon focused her power as the missiles approached. The air around her began to cool, ice crystals beginning to form on the ground.

"Flash Freeze!"

At her command, spears of ice formed around her, and flew forward to intercept the missiles. The projectiles impacted midair, creating bursts of flame, and powdered ice.

Gamma readied its guns for a second attack. However, when the smoke cleared, Nagamon was nowhere to be seen. The creature searched about, scanning its surroundings for any sign of her.

Suddenly, bubbles began to rise up from the ocean nearby. Nagamon's tail lashed out from beneath the surface, grabbing onto Gamma's leg. The Homunculumon was caught totally unawares, and was pulled into the dark depths below.

Now fully submerged, Gamma was truly in Nagamon's domain. The sea dragon fired a blast of pressurized water, slamming Gamma into the wall of the pier. What little breath the creature had was knocked from its lungs.

With all its might, Gamma tried to swim to the surface. However, Nagamon would not let it escape, pulling the creature down once more. She held him tight in her grip, as the silver digimon struggled to try and take even the smallest breath of air.

Soon, Gamma's limbs felt heavy, and its crimson vision went dark. The digimon then burst into data particles that shimmered as they drifted through the water.

* * *

Kai ducked behind a stack of shipping containers, still running at top speed. His pursuer swerved to follow, lashing out both its blades. The razor sharp weapons cut cleanly through the corner of one of the shipping containers. With a groan, it fell to the ground.

Kai narrowly dodged the slash, and slowly backed away. His body was running hotter, and hotter now. Steam began to rise from his skin, and his eyes were slitted in anger. He focused on the energy coursing through his body, and let go.

As Beta two approached, Kai's body exploded in an aura of yellow, and red flame. His inhuman shadow roared inside of the flame, bits of data floating around him.

"Cross evolution!"

The aura of fire grew, and grew as Kai's form changed. Then, with a mighty roar, his draconic form burst forth from inside.

"Ignadramon!"

Beta two scanned the dragon digimon, and raised its tail. Red circuit patterns ran up the appendage, and the tip of ts tail began to grow, and morph. Soon, it formed into a large curved blade.

"Beta Scythe!"

The Homunculumon lashed out with its blade tipped tail. Ignadramon simply stepped in closer to avoid the blade, and caught the other digimon's tail. He growled, gripping onto it tight. Beta two struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Ignadramon tightened his grip, and yanked hard on Beta two's tail. The Homunculumon was pulled forward, and up off the ground. Ignadramon continued his momentum, and swung the enemy digimon over his head, slamming it hard into one of the nearby shipping containers.

The heavy metal dented beneath the force of the swing, and Beta two was momentarily stunned. Ignadramon then let his tail loose, and opened his maw. A high pitched whine emanated from within as energy gathered at the back of his throat.

"Nova Ray!"

The searing hot beam of energy shot forward, heating up the concrete below. Beta two recovered just in time to leap into the air, avoiding the attack. It continued on its course, melting a hole in several shipping containers before dissipating.

Still in midair, the Homunculumon came down with both its blades. Ignadramon backstepped, avoiding the two falling blades. The dragon then pulled back his fist, fiery energy surrounding it.

"Burning Knuckle!"

The fiery fist smashed into Beta two's face, sending it reeling back. Ignadramon continued to press his advantage, and unleashed a quick barrage of blazing punches. Each one broke down Beta two's armored hide, cracks beginning to form along it.

In a last ditch effort, the silver digimon countered with its bladed tail. Ignadramon swayed out of the attacks path, and opened his mouth. With a bright flash of light, he unleashed a beam of plasma point blank.

The attack struck Beta two's head, burning it clean off. Even its red gem was totally destroyed by the intense heat. With a thud, its headless corpse fell to the ground in a heap, and slowly dissolved.

Ignadramon let loose a roar of victory. The burning energy inside him still ran, urging him to fight, and destroy. A primal urge to grow stronger, to evolve.

No.

He had to stop. The fight was over.

Ignadramon's other side forced its way to the forefront of his mind. Slowly, his slitted eyes became calmed, and his body cooled. The flow of fiery energy slowed, and his body was wreathed in light. He was then Ignadramon no more. He was Kai.

The young man took a moment to look at the destruction around him. He then took off back toward the direction of Molly, and the others.

* * *

The dark suited man, and woman soon found the partner digimon closing in on them. Only one of their Homunculumon remained. Nagamon rose up from the ocean behind them, eyes shining with fury.

"Damn it all." the woman cursed.

"We have to retreat." the man said. "The DDA, and the police will be here soon enough."

"I'm more terrified of Mrs. Fox."

The woman reached into her jacket, and pulled out several explosives. She twisted their tops, and threw them to the ground. A thick cloud of smoke spewed forth from each of them. It quickly covered the surrounding area like a thick fog.

Molly, and the others coughed, and sputtered, as they inhaled the thick smog. Then from inside the smoke, they heard the call of Malphamon's attack. The digimon's explosion of shadow energy dissipated most of the smoke. Creating a clear path to his partner, and the other humans.

When Kai finally reunited with the others, the last of the smoke was beginning to disappear. There was not a single sign of the two suited strangers.

With the coast clear, the partner digimon all returned to their rookie forms. Undinemon and Michael embraced again. The young man fell to his knees, sniffling, and holding back tears of joy.

Francisco, and Ariomon moved toward Molly, and the others. There was a long tense silence between them, as they each considered their words.

"So, you gonna let us in on what the hell that was all about?" Francisco finally asked.

"Listen, we appreciate the assist." Molly began. "But I'm not just gonna give our whole story to a complete stranger."

Francisco sighed, and pulled out his phone. "I was hoping you weren't gonna say that. If that's the case, I'm just gonna have to take all the video I got, and take it to The Seeker."

"You're a reporter?" Cassandra asked, expression stern.

"Yep." Francisco answered. "And I can have this whole fiasco trending by tomorrow."

Julia scowled, her hands curling into fists. "I hate scum like you."

"You son of a bitch." Molly growled.

"No need for insults." Francisco smirked. "Just tell me what I want to know, and I might reconsider posting that story."

"So, its blackmail is it then?" Cassandra asked, her face still cool.

"I prefer the term, leveraging my advantage." Francisco replied. "You might want to answer quick. I think I can hear sirens."

Cassandra glanced over at Impmon. The demon digimon immediately understood. He took a step forward, and shrugged.

"Well, looks like you got us in a bind."

Quickly as a flash, Impmon snapped his fingers. Like a bullet, he sent a ball of flame firing toward Francisco. The projectile knocked Francisco's phone from his grasp, setting it alight.

"Son of a bitch!" Francisco cursed.

"You would dare attack my partner?" Ariomon scowled, gathering electricity.

"Take it easy there. I wasn't aiming for him." Impmon smirked.

"It seems you've lost your leverage." Cassandra stated.

Francisco looked back to her with a scowl. "How do you know that was the only copy of the evidence. I could have uploaded it somewhere else."

"Two reasons." Cassandra answered. "One. You aren't getting any stable signal out here, and you wouldn't risk trying when you were in the middle of a battleground. Two. I have been learning how to read people in situations like this my entire life."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "And you are totally transparent."

The woman turned about, and started to walk away. Her companions soon followed after her. Some sparing a few glances at Francisco, and Ariomon.

Kai, moved toward Undinemon, and Michael. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Michael looked up to him. "R-right."

As the group disappeared, and the sound of distant sirens grew louder, Francisco cursed. He stamped down his foot, and shouted a stream of expletives. His shoulders then sagged, and he let out a long sigh.

"Come on, Ariomon. Lets go."

Ariomon nodded, and the pair headed for Francisco's car. The young man sat in the driver's seat for several moments in silence. Ariomon watched him, seeing the gears in his brain turn.

Francisco's hands gripped tight onto the steering wheel. "This isn't over. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. That's a promise."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Next Time On Digimon Cross! Episode 11:Devil's Dealings.**

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm gonna be real with you guys for a minute. I have not been feeling this story lately. I feel like I rushed into this project too early, and I don't know if I'm willing commit to this for as long as I did with Saga. I'm heavily considering working on another shorter project, while I work on my original stuff. And putting this story on indefinite hiatus. I'm still thinking about it though, so we'll see. Be on the look out for a new story though. If your a fan of the Fate franchise, it should interest ya.


	11. Episode 11:Devil's Dealings

**Episode 11:Devil's Dealings**

Alison Fox sat at her desk, fingers templed. Angemon was at her side as always, watching silently. The woman's gaze was cold, and measured as she listened to the report from her two agents. The suited man, and woman shuddered under her gaze, but did not falter as they gave her the full story.

When they finally finished, the pair kept their heads lowered, not daring to look Alison in the eyes. A long tense silence lingered in the air, as they awaited her judgement. They then heard the clatter from the wheels of her office chair, followed by her soft footsteps. Her shadow soon loomed over them, staring with cold blue eyes.

"So, Gilgamesh escaped?" Alison said, more of a statement than a question.

The suited man swallowed. "Y-yes m'am. And all of the Homonculumon that were taken with us have been destroyed."

"I see."

There was another moment of silence, before the other agent spoke up.

"M'am. There's something else. Your daughter was there." she stated. "She helped Gilgamesh, and some others to aid in his escape."

The pair heard Alison take in a sharp intake of breath. They winced at the noise, still staring at the ground.

"So, is that all?" Alison asked, her anger barely contained.

"Yes, m'am." the pair replied.

"Then, leave."

The woman looked up in bewilderment. "M'am?"

Alison narrowed her eyes. "Leave. Now. Do not make me repeat myself again."

The two agents gave a quick bow of their heads, and stood to their feet. They then shuffled off toward the door as fast they could without running. When the door closed behind them, Alison moved back to her desk, taking a seat.

"You're not going to punish them?" Angemon asked.

"In due time." Alison answered. "I have more important things to focus on. I'll have to take a different approach to capturing Gilgamesh."

"I could take care of him for you." Angemon stated, giving a slight bow. "Just simply give the word."

"I appreciate it Angemon." she replied. "But, I'm afraid you are far too conspicuous. No, I need a more subtle approach."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Ms. Fox." the angel said. "But, I am very curious how your daughter is involved in all this."

Alison's eyes narrowed. "Likewise, Angemon. Likewise."

* * *

Julia's car pulled up to the Mhan's home. Molly, Kai, and Liollmon then hopped out, and turned to their companions.

"I really can't thank you guys enough for your help." Molly said.

"Hey, we were happy to assist." Julia smiled.

Bellamon nodded in agreement.

"The same goes for us." Cassandra said.

"Yeah, whatevers." Impmon grumbled. "Glad things worked out."

Michael was still recovering from the harrowing experience, but gave the trio a nod all the same. Undinemon patted him on the shoulder, and turned to Molly, Kai, and Liollmon.

"Thank you."

Kai felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but nodded along with his companions. The van doors then slid closed, and Julia's car took off down the road. The trio watched it disappear as it turned down the next street, before heading toward the front door.

"Ah man, I'm beat." Molly sighed, as she stepped inside.

"Likewise." Liollmon agreed. "I'm just thankful things seemed to work out."

Kai, and Molly both nodded in agreement. The trio then headed into the living room, to find Victor, and Dobermon waiting for them. Victor glanced over to his daughter with a stern look. The intensity of the glare made all three of them take pause.

"H-hey dad, you're home early." Molly greeted with a nervous smile.

Victor stood from the couch, and turned to Kai. "Could you leave us alone? I need to have a talk with my daughter, and Liollmon."

Kai swallowed nervously, and nodded. He gave Molly, and Liollmon a worried look, before heading up the stairs. Victor watched him go, making sure he was out of sight, then turned to his daughter, and her partner.

"W-what's up dad?" Molly asked, dreading his response.

"Tell me, Molly, did you hear about the attempt on Cassandra's life?" Victor asked. "I know you two have been working together recently."

Molly's eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. Liollmon tensed beside her, already knowing exactly where this was going.

"N-no." Molly answered. "C-can't say that I did."

"Really?" Victor said, eyes narrowing. "That's odd. Considering that Strauss's report said you, and Liollmon were both there when it happened."

"Dad let me-"

Victor quickly cut her off with a glare. "I don't want to hear it young lady! You were almost killed, and didn't tell either your mother or me! You lied to us!"

"I didn't lie!" Molly argued.

"Lying by omission is still lying!" Victor roared. "You should have just told us what happened!"

Molly's hands curled into fists. "Even then I would have heard one of your stupid lectures! Telling me I shouldn't have gone to that part of town or some crap!"

"Don't you dare turn this back on me, young lady!" Victor snapped, his voice grow even louder.

"Please there's no need for all this." Liollmon interjected. "She just didn't want to wor-"

Victor quickly cut him off. "And you! You're supposed to be the responsible one! You're supposed to keep her out of trouble! But here you are being her accomplice in all this!"

Liollmon grimaced, clicking his tongue. His eyes then turned downward in shame.

Victor turned back to Molly. "You are grounded for the rest of the month. No talking with friends outside of class, no television, and no use of the internet except for studying, and other school purposes."

"You can't be fucking serious!" Molly exclaimed.

"Just for that language, you can add another week on to that!" Victor retorted.

"I am seventeen years old!" Molly shouted. "You can't treat me like this!"

"One more word of argument young lady, and I'll make it two months! Am I clear?!"

Molly glared up at him, all her muscles clenched. After several moments of tense silence, she sighed, and gave a single nod in reply.

"Good. Now go to your room." Victor commanded.

Molly stormed past him, stomping up the stairs. The entire house then echoed with the sound of her door slamming shut. Liollmon sighed with a frown, and followed after her.

Victor let out a drawn out sigh of his own. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on. Moments later, Elena came in through the front door with a worried frown.

"I was outside gardening." she said. "I could hear both of you from the backyard."

Victor gave a noncommittal grunt in reply.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." Elena continued. "She just didn't want to worry us. I understand."

"She still needs to realize there are consequences for these things." Victor replied. "And if I don't drill that into her, she'll never learn."

Elena frowned, and looked up toward the stairs. She then let out a deep sigh, sparing her husband a glance before heading back outside.

* * *

Francisco grumbled, as he stepped into the kitchen of his apartment. He reached into the cupboards, and pulled out a large tin of coffee. With a sigh of satisfaction he gave it a good whiff, before putting some into the coffee maker.

The machine soon began to gurgle, and sputter, creating a cloud of steam. As the coffee brewed, he grabbed a mug from another cupboard. The man then flipped on the tv, which immediately showed the news.

" _Our top story this morning is a mysterious report from the west side docks."_ the reporter began. " _Both the DDA, and police were called after eyewitnesses reported strange explosions, and flashes of light near one of the many warehouses."_

Ariomon strolled into the room, as the report continued. She gave her partner a greeting good morning, before moving toward the couch.

" _Upon arriving at the scene, responders found what looked to be a battleground of sorts. Littered with strange red crystals. The origin of these crystals has yet to be determined, as well the cause of the destruction nearby. Though many suspect it may have been another digital gate attack."_

Francisco frowned deeply, as he poured his fresh cup of coffee. He could have been the premier source of information for that report. If it hadn't been for that damn Cassandra Fox. He should have been more careful, and come more prepared.

He took in a long sip of coffee to calm his nerves. He had to stay cool. There was no need to get worked up. This was going to be a long investigation, and he knew it. No need to get frustrated after just one setback.

After taking another swig of his drink, he walked over to his bag near the couch. He reached inside, pulling out the red stone from the alley. He rolled if over in his hand, watching it catch, and refract the light.

"I don't like that thing." Ariomon commented, pulling him from his thoughts. "Whatever those creatures were, they were unnatural."

Francisco pondered for a moment. "Well, if the DDA, and police can't figure out what they are, I think I might know some people who would."

Ariomon sighed. "We're going to talk with your black market sources aren't we?"

"Yep." Francisco answered.

"You can't keep dealing with them." Ariomon said, shaking her head. "They're dangerous. I know that better than anyone."

Francisco frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know you've had some history with that part of humanity. I don't like them anymore than you do. But if we're gonna get anywhere with this case, they're one of our only shots."

Ariomon turned away, looking thoughtful for a moment. Her partner then moved to sit at her side, placing a hand on her back. She flinched at the contact, but didn't recoil.

"Trust me. I'll be careful." he assured. "If you don't want to go with me, you don't have to."

"That's not really much of a choice." Ariomon growled. "Either I go with you, despite my misgivings, or you go on your own, and most likely get hurt, or worse."

Francisco sighed. "Look, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll try, and follow another lead, okay?"

Ariomon pondered for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine. If figuring out this story means that much to you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Just promise me not to get too involved in whatever dealings they might be up to."

"Hey, don't worry." Francisco assured. "Getting caught up in some criminal fiasco is the last thing I want."

"So, when do we head out?" Ariomon asked, after several moments.

"Let me at least finish my coffee." Francisco answered. "Then, as a thank you for going with me on this, I'll take you to get pancakes."

Ariomon's ears perked. "All I can eat?"

"All you can eat." the man chuckled.

* * *

Molly flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had just returned home from school, still in uniform. The girl frowned deeply, as she recalled stepping out of the school grounds.

Liollmon had been there as usual, but standing by his side was a suited man. At first the girl had thought he was another agent after Kai. However, he was quick to dismiss that notion, showing off his DDA badge.

He was an aide, asked by her father to be an 'escort'. Molly had immediately felt her blood boil. She knew this was an attempt by her father to make sure she abided by her punishment.

It was infuriating.

Despite her misgivings, she went home with the agent in tow. Once he had been sure she was back home safe, he stood outside, keeping an eye on the property.

"Escort my ass." Molly grumbled. "More like babysitter."

"I didn't think your father would go this far." Liollmon commented, looking out the window.

"Well I'm not too surprised honestly." Molly sighed. "He's probably even got some shit to monitor my internet activity or something crazy like that."

"You really think so?" her partner asked, quirking a brow.

"I wouldn't put it past him." she answered, sitting up from the bed. "Guess I could always ask Kai to borrow a book or something. Not much else I can do."

After changing out of her uniform, Molly walked down the hall to Kai's room, knocking on the door. When she heard no response, she knocked again. But still, there was no reply.

With a shrug, she cracked open the door, before swinging it open. She found the room empty, with no sign of her friend. A few new books were stacked on the room's desk, but otherwise, nothing was out of place.

After searching the rest of the house, she stepped out into the backyard. Outside, she found Kai, standing stock still, eyes closed. If she looked carefully, she could see the subtle heat distortion coming off of his body.

With great trepidation she approached, making sure to make her presence known. Kai's eyes opened as she neared, and for a moment they glowed with fiery light. It then slowly disappeared, as Kai exhaled.

"What...was that?" Molly asked.

"I still don't know." Kai answered. "The power inside me I suppose. I'm trying my best to control it."

Molly nodded in understanding. "And, how's that going?"

"I can't call on it on demand." he answered. "It's a lot harder to do when I'm not in some kind of danger."

"Anymore new memories?"

Kai recalled the flash of memory he saw upon seeing Cassandra. The memory was still vague, and faded. He wanted something more concrete before commenting on it.

"No." he answered. "There is something else though. The people who captured Michael. They kept calling me, 'Gilgamesh'"

"Yeah I remember that." Molly nodded. "Do you know what it means?"

"I looked into it." Kai replied. "Apparently, Gilgamesh, was the name of a legendary sumerian king. He was supposedly a demigod, and his story, 'The Epic Of Gilgamesh', is the oldest known work of literature."

Molly vaguely recalled hearing about the story in history class once. She couldn't really recall the details though. Since it was several years ago. That, and she probably hadn't paid too much attention to the lesson in the first place.

"You don't want me to start calling you that, do you?" she asked, trying to relieve some tension.

"No." Kai chuckled, shaking his head. "I like the name you gave me."

Molly smiled at that. "Anyway, I was looking for you. I was wondering if I could borrow a book." She sighed, frowning. "I can't really do much else but read."

Kai nodded. "Go ahead, take whatever one you want. I've already read most of them a couple of times."

Molly blinked. "Is super fast reading another one of your super powers?"

"Maybe." Kai shrugged. "There's still a lot I don't understand about all this." He frowned, looking down at his hands. "I still don't even know what I am."

"Hey, I promised I'd help you figure things out." Molly assured. "And trust me, we will."

"I appreciate it." Kai smiled.

He paused for a moment, pondering.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, go ahead." Molly answered.

"Can you give me Julia, and Cassandra's contact info?"

The girl blinked in surprise, momentarily taken aback. After recovering, she replied.

"Sure. But, why?"

Kai turned to her. "I gave it some thought. I'm going to tell them all the truth. Same with Micheal, and Undinemon."

Molly eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Whether I like it or not, they're involved now." he replied. "They deserve to know the situation."

"What if one of them spills your secret?!" Molly exclaimed "The DDA could come after you."

"Do you think any of them would do that?" Kai asked.

Molly faltered for a moment. "N-no. I guess not."

"Besides, who would believe such a crazy story anyway?" Kai joked.

He put on a brave smile, but he was still a bit trepidatious about the whole thing. Despite that, he had made his decision, and he was sticking to it.

"Okay." Molly nodded. "I just wish I could be there with you. I'd ask Liollmon to go, but he's still not your biggest fan."

"I'll be fine, but I appreciate it."

* * *

Cassandra buttoned the collar of her shirt, checking herself in the mirror. She then straightened any creases or obvious wrinkles.

"I don't why you obsess over your look so much." Impmon commented, slipping on his jacket.

"Some of us like to look sharp." Cassandra replied. "We can't all pull off the weathered leather jacket look."

"You never know until ya try!" Impmon smiled.

"The day I wear a biker jacket is the day hell freezes over." the girl stated.

"Not even if it was one of those cool ones with fur on the collar?"

A small smile crossed her lips. "I might consider it then."

"I always wanted one of those!" the demon exclaimed. "We can match! Then we'd just need a sick bike!"

"You're too short to drive a motorcycle."

"Why you gotta crush a mans dreams?" Impmon sniffled, flicking a fake tear from his eye.

Cassandra simply rolled her eyes, and headed out the door, with Impmon following after. The pair entered the main room, and Cassandra moved to the call terminal. She put in a quick order to the kitchens for lunch, and took her seat next to Impmon.

It didn't take long for the Fox's head chef, Colette, and a server to arrive. They each placed a covered dish before the pair, before revealing what lay underneath. A steaming bowl of soup, with a fresh half loaf of bread.

"French onion soup, and fresh garlic herb bread." Colette stated. "I hope it's to your liking, Cassandra."

Cassandra turned to her with a smile. "In all the years I've known you, you haven't made a single dish I didn't like."

"You flatter me." the chef said with a bow.

Colette, and her companion then took their leave, and headed through the service elevator. Once the pair were out of sight, Cassandra dug into her meal. Impmon had already started scarfing his down as soon as it was put in front of him.

"One of these days you're going to choke." Cassandra sighed, slurping up some soup.

"I can't help it if the grub is good here." Impmon replied, mouth full.

As Cassandra was halfway through her meal, she heard the front door. She, and Impmon turned, to see Alison, and Angemon enter. The digimon moved to call for Alison's meal, as the older woman took a seat at the table.

"Good afternoon, Cassandra, Impmon." she greeted.

"Afternoon, mother." her daughter replied.

Impmon gave a grunt in reply.

"So, you seem to be busy as of late." Alison began, turning to Cassandra. "Any particular reason?"

Cassandra kept her cool as she answered. "I've simply made some new friends. That, and I've been busy with a large class project."

"I see." Alison nodded, putting on a false smile. "Forgive me for prying. I've just been a bit worried about you since the attempt on your life. Perhaps I should have Gerard start keeping a closer eye on you for times like that."

Cassandra took the last bite of her meal, standing from her seat. "I appreciate the concern mother, but that won't be necessary."

"Yeah, I'm all the security she needs." Impmon smirked.

"I'm going out for my free hours mother." said Cassandra. "So we'll be leaving."

"Very well." Alison replied. "Don't forget you have two important appointments today. I expect you to be on time."

Cassandra simply nodded, and moved toward the entrance. Impmon gave Alison a dirty look, before following after her.

Alison's kind smile disappeared as soon as the two were out of sight. Angemon then moved to her side.

"She's a very good liar." Alison stated.

"She did learn from the best." Angemon offered.

Alison chuckled at that. "I know she's somehow involved in all this. The question is, how much does she know?"

"Perhaps depending on how things play out, she might give us an advantage." Angemon said.

"I like the way you think, Angemon."

* * *

Francisco drove down the highway, with Ariomon in the passenger seat.

"I still don't know how you can eat so many pancakes." Francisco sighed. "My wallet is aching."

"When you say all you can eat, I'm going to take advantage." she smiled.

"But, five stacks?!" he exclaimed. "How are you not sick?"

"I always have room for pancakes."

"Apparently." the man frowned.

The pair turned down a nearby side street. All the buildings around them slowly became more run down as they went. Graffiti, along with layers of dirt, and grime covered everything. Trash, and other refuse littered the cracked, and wet concrete. The people that did walk about seemed to always be wary of their surroundings.

Francisco found a free spot, and parked on the side of the street. After stepping out, he made sure to double check the doors. Then, he activated his car's built in security system. Anyone that touched it for longer than 30 seconds would receive a painful but harmless shock. He wasn't taking any chances in this neighborhood. .

As the two walked, Ariomon kept a wary eye about. She opened all her senses, electricity occasionally crackling across her fur. Francisco did much the same, scanning from side to side. He kept his hand in his pocket, gripped around a knife he used for self defense.

After walking down two blocks, the pair came to what looked like a pawn shop. The bell above the door rang, as they stepped inside. A musty smell filled the air, wafting from the various dusty trinkets, and antiques that littered the shelves.

Francisco moved to the register, where an old man sat behind the counter. He was reading over a holo screen in front him. The reporter cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

"Can I help you with something?" the old man asked with a sigh.

"I have a very special item that I want looked at." Francisco replied, patting his bag.

"Well, put it on the counter then, and I'll take a crack at it."

Francisco's eyes shifted from side to side. "Not here. I was hoping we could go to the 'back room.' This item is _very_ special."

The old man's eyes suddenly narrowed. He then gave both, Francisco, and Ariomon a once over.

"Password?" the old man asked.

"Inferno." Francisco answered.

The old man nodded at that, and unlatched part of the counter, swinging it upward. He then pointed a thumb behind him, motioning his head.

Francisco, and Ariomon followed him through a curtain, leading to a set of stairs. The trio headed downward, dropping at least thirty feet below street level. They then came to an iron door, with a small slot at eye level. The old man rapped on the door several times, and the slot swung open.

"These two are looking to get an item 'appraised'." the old man said, gesturing with a thumb.

There was a growl on the other side of the door, followed by the clicking of locks. The iron door then swung open. Beyond, stood a tall digimon made of black flame. Their body was in the shape of a humanoid lizard, with a golden metal mask.

The digimon growled, and motioned Francisco, and Ariomon inside. They nodded, and moved past the fiery digimon, leaving the old man behind. After being lead past a hall of several doors, the fire digimon came to a stop. He gestured to the door in front of them, and stood to the side.

Francisco knocked on it softly.

"Come in." a voice answered from within.

The reporter stepped inside, his partner following. They came into a small office with a long black desk. Stacks of files, and papers were arranged neatly atop it, along with a top of the line computer.

Behind the desk, was a man with slicked back, dark hair. A pair of rounded, red glasses framed his face. His black suit was crisp, and sharp, accentuated by his blood red tie.

"Well, well, if it isn't mister Suarez." the man smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Alastor." Francisco greeted professionally.

Alastor looked down to Ariomon. "Good to see you too, Ariomon."

"The feeling isn't mutual." Ariomon snapped.

Alastor chuckled at that. "So, what can I do you for?"

Francisco took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. He reached into his bag, pulling out the red gemstone eye. Alastor's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the crimson stone.

"I was hoping you could analyze this for me." Francisco said. "I wanna know anything you can tell me about it."

Alastor let out a low whistle. "And where did you get your hands on something like this? I heard the DDA picked up a bunch of'em over at the dock incident."

"I have my ways." Francisco replied.

Alastor picked up the stone, and examined it closely. He could faintly see bits of code shining inside. Random strings of zeros, and ones that flowed endlessly.

"It'll take some time, but I'm sure I could have results in a few days." he said, setting it down. "We don't work for free around here though."

"If it's money you want, I'm willing to pay." Francisco replied. "You know I'm good for it."

Alastor held up a hand. "We don't want your money, Suarez. The boss actually had a special request just for you."

Ariomon's eyes narrowed at that, fur crackling. Francisco felt a twinge of anxiety as well, but tried to keep his cool.

"Oh?" the reporter smirked. "The big man, Astamon himself, wants something from me? I'm flattered. What's he after?"

"You're a reporter right?" the man began. "We were hoping you could do some reporting for us. Dig up some dirt on a certain somebody. So we can y'know, keep'em in check."

"I don't do blackmail." Francisco answered.

He realized how hypocritical he sounded in that moment. But he didn't care. The thought of working for scum like Astamon made his stomach turn.

"Oh, come on don't be that way." Alastor smiled. "You like doing actual reporting right? This is the kind of stuff you'd be doing anyway."

Francisco stood from his seat. "There's a difference. When I write reports about city corruption, I do it for the benefit of the people. Not for crime syndicates."

Alastor sighed. "You're sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." the reporter replied sternly. "I think I'll be taking my rock, and leaving."

"Fraid I can't let ya do that, Suarez." Alastor frowned. "I'll be keeping the stone. You're not gonna be needing it."

The man raised a hand, and snapped his fingers. "DarkLizardmon, take care of'em."

Before Francisco or Ariomon could react, the fiery digimon from before burst into the room off to the pair's right. Alastor quickly took cover behind his desk, and the dark digimon's body crackled with more fire.

"Dread Flame!"

At his call, a wave of black fire poured off of his body. Ariomon moved into the attacks path, her body sparking with electricity.

"Static Field!"

Several bolts of lightning flew from her body, forming into a sphere of electromagnetic energy. It finished completing just as the surge of black fire struck. It washed over the barrier, the force of it sending the shield rolling like a marble, with Francisco, and Ariomon inside. It smashed through the wall behind them, along with the flames ,and out into the streets.

Francisco groaned, rising to his feet. "Well that went south real quick."

Ariomon dismissed her barrier. "I'll say I told you so later."

With a growl, Darklizardmon stepped out from the newly made hole. Alastor stood behind him, watching with cold eyes. Screams of terror, and panic filled the air, as everyone nearby scrambled to get away from the battle about to take place.

"This is your last chance Suarez!" Alastor roared. "Just do what I asked, and we can put this behind us! Otherwise, my buddy here is gonna roast you and your partner alive."

"Shove it up your ass!" Francisco shouted back.

"Have it your way." Alastor shrugged. "Burn'em to a crisp."

"Dread Flame!" Darklizardmon called.

As the wave of fire hurtled toward them, Ariomon readied another barrier. Taking a gamble, Francisco stopped her with an outstretched hand. He then moved beside her, directly in the path of the flames.

"Imminent danger detected. Digivolution limiters released." his digivice droned.

Ariomon burst into a flash of light just as the flames struck. The sudden release of energy pushed back the flames, sending them flying in every direction.

"Ariomon digivolve to...Bucephalumon!"

The giant binocorn's nostrils flared, and she stamped her hooves. Francisco sighed in relief that his gamble paid off, looking up to her with a smile. Alastor clicked his tongue in annoyance, and motioned toward the pair.

DarkLizardmon roared, and charged at Bucephalumon. She rushed to meet him, and the pair smashed into each other with great force. For several moments they pushed against one another, using all their bulk, and strength. The horses hooves, and fiery digimon's claws dug into the concrete below.

Eventually the binocorn won out, and shoved the other champion aside. After staggering back several yards, DarkLizardmon regained his footing, and called forth a wave of flame.

"Storme Quake!" Bucepahlumon yelled.

As the horse slammed down her hooves, a shockwave of electrical energy ripped through the ground. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion of fire, and lightning.

DarkLizardmon charged through the explosion, their claws bared. He lashed out, cutting three long gashes across Bucephalumon's front. The horse snorted, and reared up, retaliating with a pair of powerful hoof kicks.

As the two clashed, Alastor reached into his suit jacket. His hand gripped tightly on the knife there, and he dashed toward Francisco. The reporter saw the flash of his blade, and drew his own knife. He then leapt back, avoiding his attacker's slash.

"Oh? You looking to take me on in a knife fight?" Alastor smirked. "You honestly think a pencil pusher like you can beat a pro?"

Francisco flipped his knife into a reverse grip. "I don't have to beat you. I just have to hold you off, until my partner is done with sparky over there."

Alastor narrowed his eyes, and thrusted forward with his blade. Francisco barely dodged in time, the edge of the blade catching his cheek. The reporter tried to counter, by catching the other man's arm, but was quickly struck by a powerful kick.

Francisco staggered back, clutching his side. Alastor seized his chance, and thrusted again. The other man ducked under the attack this time, and thrusted upward with the butt of his knife. It smashed into Alastor's chin, momentarily stunning the man.

The two then squared off, holding their blades. Alastor scanned his opponent, not wanting to underestimate him a second time.

Bucephalumon leapt back to dodge another claw swipe. She then charged forward, intent on running him through with her horns. DarkLizardmon leapt into the air to dodge, and called forth a wave of flame down on her.

The horse digimon slammed down her hooves, summoning a shockwave to the meet the attack. The two energies clashed again with the same result as before. Just as the smoke cleared, Darklizardmon came back down to land, readying his claws.

Bucephalumon's nostrils flared, and yellow electricity crackled off of her body. Slowly, she backed up, before charging at full speed.

"Thundering Stampede!"

The electricity around her body formed into a thin layer around her. As she ran, more of it spread to either side of her, creating a pair of large shapes. Soon, it formed into two phantom clones, made of pure lightning.

DarkLizardmon's eyes widened as the three horses barreled toward him. He let loose another wave of flame, but the stampede ran straight through. With the force of a freight train, the binocorn, and her phantoms smashed into the other champion. He was quickly knocked to the ground, and trampled underfoot.

The fiery digimon lay battered, and broken on the ground. His body then slowly began to dissolve, scattering into the air.

Some distance away, Francisco narrowly dodged another thrust of Alastor's knife. Two more small cuts now adorned his body. Near misses from their previous clashes.

Before the mobster could move in for another, he heard the thundering of hooves. He turned, to see Bucephalumon barreling toward him. The man paled, and rushed back into the building behind him.

"Are you alright?" Bucephalumon asked.

"I'll be fine." Francisco answered. "Just some scratches. Nothing serious."

The horse was enrobed in light, transforming into her rookie form. "We should make ourselves scarce."

"One thing first."

Francisco moved through the hole in the building. After a quick cursory glance, he found the red stone on the floor. He quickly snatched it up, and stuffed it into his bag. The pair then headed off toward Francisco's car, before any more trouble decided to show up.

 **Author's Notes**

So, after much thought I've decided to put this story on indefinite hiatus. Thinking about having to commit another 3 years of my life to another single fanfic is just too daunting. I would rather focus on shorter projects, and work on my own original works. I don't know if I'll ever return to this story. I deeply apologize to anyone who was looking forward to reading it. It really pains me to do this, but I just do not have the passion for this story anymore. I've just burned myself out on digimon for a while. I will be posting the other chapters I have rough drafted, but after that, the story will officially go into hiatus. Again, I am very sorry, and I hope you will enjoy what other projects I have in store.


End file.
